Sólo Sasuke
by Liuliel Wiedii
Summary: Sasuke se definió desde muy temprano con una sola palabra. Venganza. Pero ahora que esa palabra no lo define más ¿Quién es? ¿En que se ha convertido? Vaga por el mundo sin saber muy bien porque ¿Qué es lo que busca? ¿Una nueva palabra? ¿Una muerte digna? Propósito. La mayoría vive sin uno ¿Por qué él no puede? ¿Por qué no puede sólo vivir? ¿Por qué no puede ser sólo Sasuke?
1. Justicia indiferente

.

..

...

 **Justicia indiferente**

...

..

.

Ya atardecía y las cigarras despedían el día con su música hipnótica. El calor de un día de verano comenzaba a disiparse y la luz rojiza pintaba el mundo con su belleza primordial.

Sasuke caminaba sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Ignorando a las cigarras, al frescor de la noche que se avecinaba y al rojo atardecer. Estaba cansado después de un largo día de caminata y sólo le preocupaba encontrar un lugar cómodo donde dormir.

—¡No!¡Alguien… ¡Por favor! —Un grito de ayuda. Una mujer salió del bosque que rodeaba el camino. Descalza, con la ropa rasgada y la cara sucia.

Cuando vio a Sasuke sus ojos se abrieron y corrió hacia él. El cabello largo ondeándole al aire.

—¡Por favor! —gritó desesperada— ¡Alguien quiere…

Un hombre sucio, vestido de negro y con apariencia de bandido salió del mismo lugar de donde había salido la mujer. Esta se sobresaltó y corrió a la espalda de Sasuke. Se aferró de su capa y hundió su cara en la negra tela.

—Por favor —dijo en un susurro desesperado.

Sasuke miró a la mujer de reojo y luego al hombre.

—¡Hazte a un lado! Tengo asuntos pendientes con la bruja que se te ha pegado a la espalda —dijo el hombre con desprecio.

—¿Qué clase de asuntos? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Creo que es bastante obvio —dijo el hombre maniobrando el largo cuchillo que cargaba en la mano izquierda—. La verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué te interesa? ¿Quieres hacerte el héroe? Pues déjame decirte que estas del lado equivocado. Esa chica en tu espalda puede que parezca mona e inocente pero es una víbora. Créeme, nadie la extrañara, nadie llorara, nadie lamentara su perdida.

Sasuke guardo silencio pensando en lo que debería hacer —la chica temblaba en su espalda con la lengua congelada—. Su primer impulso fue seguir andando e ignorar a aquellos dos, no era su asunto después de todo. Si aquel hombre quería venganza, justa o no, ¿Quién era él para negársela?

Pero no parecía correcto.

No es que quisiera hacerse el héroe. Aquel asunto no debería importarle en lo más mínimo. ¿Entonces que era?

—Mira, ninguno aquí quiere desperdiciar fuerzas innecesariamente ¿Me equivoco? —dijo el hombre al ver el silencio de Sasuke—. Se nota que has viajado por muchas horas. El pueblo aún está a un par de horas siguiendo este camino. Se nota que necesitas un baño y un buen descanso —el hombre se guardó el cuchillo en su cinturón. Sacó un pequeño saco con dinero y lo arrojó en medio del camino— ¿Por qué no te das un merecido descanso? Yo invito.

Sasuke miró el dinero. La chica se aferró con aun más fuerza a su capa.

Eso molestó a Sasuke. Toda indecisión que hubiera tenido antes desapareció. Por supuesto que no iba a tomar el dinero. Pero tampoco iba a salvar a la chica. Él no era un héroe pero definitivamente se iba a inmiscuir en el asunto. Nadie compraba, manipulaba, robaba o tomaba por idiota a Sasuke Uchiha.

En un movimiento grácil se quitó la capa, cubrió con ella a la aterrada chica y la miró a los ojos.

—Todo estará bien—le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

La chica se sonrojó ante la galantería de Sasuke. Le sorprendió lo guapo que era. Sus pupilas se dilataron al quedar atrapadas en la profundidad de sus ojos negros. Le pareció que mientras más los veía estos cambiaban de color, que uno se volvía rojo y el otro morado, pero debió ser su imaginación porque parpadeo y volvieron a ser jemas negras.

Sasuke le acarició la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro abandonado en la lluvia y desapareció. La chica volteó confundida en todas direcciones buscándolo. Entonces lo vio peleando con su perseguidor. Pero decir que era una "pelea" era ser demasiado generoso. Su salvador golpeó e inmovilizo tan rápido a su agresor que cuando volvió a parpadear, él, ya se encontraba boca abajo con el pie de su príncipe sobre la espalda.

—Entonces nena. —Sasuke mostró una sonrisa seductora y traviesa propia de un gigolo— ¿Quieres mancharte un poco las manos o solamente lo mato y ya? —el hombre se resistía en vano.

—¿Eh? —soltó la chica que aún no salía de su sorpresa.

—¿Qué si quieres un poco de venganza mujer? Parece que te hizo pasar un mal rato, así que pensé que te gustaría divertirte un poco con él antes de mandarlo al infierno.

La chica sonrió con incredulidad.

—Bueno, que caballeroso resultaste ser —El tono de su cara cambio a clara alegría como si no pudiera creer su suerte—. Y ya que preguntas, sí, me gustaría divertirme un poco. —Caminó lentamente hacia su plato de venganza fría, tarareando como un ruiseñor. Se agachó y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su ejecutor.

—Maldita hija de puta —dijo con rabia el hombre condenado.

La chica sólo se limitó a sonreír. Bajó sus pulgares por su rostro hasta que llegó a los ojos y lentamente enterró sus uñas. El hombre comenzó a retorcerse y gritar. La sangre corrió por sus mejillas como lagrimas rojas. Y entre los gemidos, los insultos y la sangre, la chica no dejo de tararear alegre como si aquellos gritos de agonía fueran la fuente de su felicidad.

Cuando sus pulgares estuvieron hundidos hasta los nudillos los retorció una última vez y los retiró con un rápido movimiento. Se levantó de un brincó, se chupó los pulgares con deleite y se relamió los labios.

—Es todo, ya puedes soltarlo.

—¿Soltarlo? —preguntó Sasuke sorprendido— ¿No quieres que lo mate?

—Por supuesto que no. Quiero que sufra —dijo como si Sasuke no viera lo obvio—. Ya no tiene a nadie y ahora que está ciego no podrá hacerme nada. Si lo matas no podre verlo sufrir.

—Eres una chica mala —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa— Me gustas.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó hacia la bolsita con el dinero.

—En ese caso porque no vamos a una posada y pasamos una noche agradable —dijo con voz sugerente.

La mujer parpadeó y se encontró hablándole al aire. Volteó a los lados confundida. Sasuke al parecer no se había movido de su lugar. Su verdugo tampoco parecía haberse movido y cosa curiosa aún conservaba sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —dijo con miedo en la voz.

El hombre comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—Te la han jugado estúpida. Ahora que este hombre ha sacado a flote tu verdadera cara no va a ayudarte —Saco de nuevo su cuchillo del cinturón y se acercó a la chica con una sonrisa desquiciada. La mujer se encogió y se arrebujo en la capa de Sasuke como si esperara que esta la protegiera. Estaba a punto de echarse a correr, cuando Sasuke se interpuso entre los dos.

—Pero que demonio… —El hombre se quedó con la boca abierta escurriendo baba y con la mirada perdida como si le hubieran arrancado el cerebro de repente.

Sasuke volteó a ver a la asustada chica. Esta soltó un chillido de terror cuando volvió a ver esos ojos. Uno rojo, el otro morado. No tuvo mucho tiempo de permanecer asustada. Sus ojos se apagaron y la boca se le abrió como si se hubiera quedado idiota.

El silencio cubrió el camino del bosque.

—¿Ahora qué? —se dijo.

Aquel asunto seguía sin importarle. Pero seguir su camino seguía pareciéndole poco correcto, sobre todo después de haber llegado tan lejos.

—Caminen hasta llegar al pueblo, vayan con la policía y confiesen todos sus crímenes. Si no han cometido ningún crimen dense la espalda y caminen hasta el amanecer.

Obviamente Sasuke no creía que unos psicópatas como aquellos dos no hubieran cometido un crimen. Pero así es como funcionaba el jutsu que les acababa de lanzar. Una vez cumplieran la orden que Sasuke les había dado, el genjutsu desaparecería y recuperarían la conciencia.

Y justo como creía, tanto el hombre como la mujer comenzaron a caminar hacia el pueblo con paso torpe como dos zombis que salen a caminar por la tarde.

Sasuke los vio alejarse. Entonces reparó en la bolsita de dinero y la recogió. La observó un momento y luego la guardo entre sus ropas. Después de todo necesitaba el dinero. Las posadas no eran baratas.

...

..

.

Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer este proyecto. Quiero publicar una historia corta diario, igual que todos los dibujantes de twitter que hacen un dibujo diario en octubre por razones que me son desconocidas. Todas las historias serán de Sasuke porque para mí es el personaje de Naruto en el que mejor me puedo proyectar. Y eso es todo. Empiezo siete días tarde, lo que no es un muy buen augurio, pero espero poder completar el reto, hasta mañana.


	2. Atracción unilateral

.

..

...

 **Atracción unilateral**

...

..

.

Día de Hanami en Konoha.

Había un cielo azul e intenso. Profundo como el mar de una playa tropical. Los cerezos cargados con sus flores rojas y blancas, agitaban sus ramas, dejando caer sus pétalos como confeti sobre los amantes que se cobijaban en sus ramas.

"Un paisaje bonito" pensó Sasuke. Incluso le parecería agradable sino fuera porque había un montón de gente. Tanta que apenas se podía caminar sin pisar algún mantel o alguna mano. El murmullo del viento era opacado por la cacofonía de cientos de voces riendo, comiendo y platicando.

Por el oído izquierdo, Sasuke podía escuchar la charla trivial de lo que parecía ser dos novios. Hablando de alguna cursilería intrascendente.

—Llevabas el pelo recogido en una coleta —dijo una desconocida voz de chico—. Vestías un vestido de flores amarillas y te tapabas la boca al sonreír porque te avergonzaban tus frenos.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó la avergonzada voz de una chica— ¡¿Cómo es que recuerdas eso?!

—¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Fue la primera vez que te vi.

Por su oído derecho podía oír la charla trivial de Sakura. Hablando alguna cursilería intrascendente. Sasuke bajo la mirada, sintió el mantel de cuadros rosas bajo su mano y cerrando el puño alrededor de la tela sintió el impulso de romperla.

Sakura había llevado onigiris, sándwiches y té de cebada. Lo había arrastrado a aquel lugar con la excusa de que era su cumpleaños. "No me has traído nada así que esto será mi regalo. Mañana a las 8 am frente a mi casa" Le había ordenado Sakura picándole el pecho con un dedo acusador.

—¿Sasuke?

Sasuke soltó el mantel y comió un onigiri. No recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Sakura. Seguramente fuera en la academia, pero no es como si en aquella época se fijara en sus compañeros, para él eran intrascendentes, y a excepción de Naruto, los demás eran como figuras de cartón que adornaban el fondo de una obra de teatro. Para cuando se había dado cuenta Sakura y él eran parte del mismo equipo.

—Siempre me han gustado tus pecas —dijo el chico que estaba a su izquierda— Sé que tú las odias, pero es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

—Basta... —dijo la chica medio avergonzada, medio molesta.

¿Qué es lo que le gustaba de Sakura? Sasuke no encontró respuesta. Una mejor pregunta sería ¿Le gustaba siquiera? Sin duda le parecía una chica bonita. ¿Pero por qué estaba con ella? Definitivamente no era sólo porque fuera bonita. Tal vez fuera sólo por su insistencia, esa obsesión que tenía por él.

Se dio cuenta que si no fuera por esa obsesión seguramente estuviera solo y probablemente moriría solo. No es que le molestara, ahora mismo, preferiría estar durmiendo en la oscuridad de su habitación. Tampoco le asustaba morir solo. A estas alturas la soledad era una parte inseparable de su alma. Aunque tampoco le molestaba —al menos no tanto— la situación actual. Simplemente las cosas eran como eran y no se le ocurría alguna buena razón para que dejaran de ser así.

—¡Sasuke! —Sakura le dio un codazo en las costillas. Sasuke casi escupió el onigiri que estaba comiendo— ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!

Sasuke masticó y pasó el onigiri con té de cebada.

—Te estoy escuchando.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡¿Entonces qué estaba dicien…

—Sakura ¿Qué te gusta de mí? —le cortó Sasuke.

Sakura guardó silencio ante la sorpresiva pregunta.

—Porque aun te gustó ¿Verdad? —dijo Sasuke volteándola a ver a los ojos.

Sakura se sonrojó y desvió la mirada avergonzada.

—Por supuesto que aún me gustas —dijo mirando el mantel.

—¿Entonces que te gusta de mí? —repitió Sasuke con su voz dura y fría.

—Bueno… eres muy guapo y sexy y… —Sakura no sabía muy bien que decir, guardó silencio buscando con desesperación algo en su mente que pudiera sacarla del repentino aprieto.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Estás conmigo sólo por mi físico? —preguntó Sasuke sin reproche en la voz. Incluso aunque Sakura estuviera con él sólo por su físico eso no le molestaría.

—¡¿Qué?! No, no, no —se apresuró a decir Sakura—. También me gusta tu personalidad —dijo dubitativa, soltando lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Pero si mi personalidad es horrible.

Una sonrisa resignada apareció en el rostro de Sakura.

—Bueno, al menos lo admites —Sakura miró en silencio el parque lleno de gente—. Es cierto. No es fácil estar contigo, eres frio, brusco, sueles apartarme de tu lado, eres grosero y nada romántico, dos de cada tres veces que te hablo me ignoras, apenas me visitas y parece que no importo. A veces dudo de que realmente estemos saliendo, parece que la única que cree tener una relación contigo soy yo. Pero también eres enigmático y siempre tienes esa actitud de chico cool que me parece genial, cuando quieres sabes escuchar y tienes una mirada profunda y melancólica con la que me encanta que me mires. Tienes unas manos grandes y cada vez que me abrazas me siento segura —Sakura suspiró—. Supongo, que esas son razones suficientes para que me gustes, pero de la mayoría de ellas sólo me di cuenta hasta que comencé a salir contigo, pero lo cierto es que desde que era niña me has gustado y no sé muy bien porque. A pesar de las muchas veces que me hiciste llorar me seguiste gustando. A pesar de que algunas veces sólo podía ver tu lado malo me seguiste gustando. Y supongo que así seguirá siendo.

—Ya veo —dijo Sasuke después de un rato de silencio.

Sakura volvió sonreír resignada. Le había abierto su corazón y el sólo respondía con un "Ya veo". No debería sorprenderle. Ya debería estar acostumbrada. Sin embargo, seguía doliendo. Pero si seguía con él es porque tal vez fuera adicta a ese dolor.

—Sasuke ¿Que es los que te gusta de mí? —dijo Sakura dibujando círculos en la alfombra.

Sasuke iba a decirle que no estaba siquiera seguro de que le gustara, pero se contuvo, pensó que sería muy cruel decirle aquello después de todas las cursilerías que le dijo. Así que fue con su segunda opción.

—No lo sé —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Estoy contigo porque tú quieres estar conmigo.

Aunque esa segunda opción tampoco parecía ser tan buena.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa lo que significa. Si no quisieras estar conmigo yo no estaría contigo. Me gustas porque te gusto ¿No debería ser eso suficiente?

Sakura se sonrojó aún más. Sasuke acaba de decirle que le gustaba. No sabía que responder. Pero había algo raro en esa frase, sonaba unilateral y narcisista. Algo andaba mal. O tal vez sólo fuera que miles de silencios enigmáticos y respuestas abiertas a interpretación la habían vuelto paranoica. Decidió que era mejor dejar de pensar en ello. Esa respuesta había sido más de lo que esperaba y no quería arruinar la cálida felicidad que experimentaba en este momento.

—También me gustan esos hoyuelos que se forman en la parte baja de tu esp… —la voz del chico a su izquierda fue ahogada por sándwiches y onigiris metidos a la fuerza.

—¡Cállate!¡Cállate!¡Cállate! —gritó la chica enfadada—. ¡Deja de decir cosas tan embarazosas!

El chico tosía y tragaba la comida con té.

Sasuke aprobó en silencio.


	3. Estado de ánimo: Minimalismo

.

..

...

 **Estado de ánimo: Minimalismo**

...

..

.

Sasuke abrió los ojos. Un pétalo rosa y pequeño se posó en sus labios. El cielo era azul celeste y el rosa de los cerezos contrastaba con perfecta armonía. El aire olía a fresco y la mañana estaba empapada con el canto de las aves. Sasuke sopló y el pétalo abandono sus labios como el último beso de una amante.

El rosa cubría la tierra donde había dormido. Al ver los pétalos rodeándolo no pudo evitar recordar.

Pronto será su cumpleaños.

"Tal vez debería regalarle algo" Pensó Sasuke "Pero ¿Qué?"

Su mente quedo en blanco, perdida en las ramas cargadas de flores que colgaban encima de su cabeza.

"¿No sería suficiente regalo mi presencia?"

Sasuke se pasaba tan poco por Konoha que seguramente Sakura consideraría su presencia suficiente. Pero una voz dentro de él le decía que aquello no sería suficiente. Tendría que llevar un detalle más sustancial. Flores, chocolates, ropa.

"¿Qué le gustaría a Sakura?"

Sasuke meneó la cabeza y alejó aquellos pensamientos ¿Por qué se preocupaba por esas cosas ahora? ¿Sería que la soledad finalmente empezaba a afectarle? ¿Acaso incluso él sentía la necesidad de calor humano después de tantas noches frías?

"Tonterías"

Tenía cosas más urgentes por las que preocuparse. Como la comida. Un baño tampoco le vendría mal. Hace más de una semana que no tocaba el agua y el dinero se le está acabando.

Se levantó y estiró los músculos. Se acomodó la capa y siguió el camino junto al rio. Durante la noche no lo había notado pero el paisaje que lo rodeaba no podía describirse con otra palabra que no fuera hermoso. A su derecha un rio de tranquilas aguas claras. A su izquierda un camino de árboles de cerezo llenos de flores. Sus ramas cobijaban el camino por el que iba Sasuke. Pétalos cayendo como nieve rosa sobre su cabeza.

Siguió el camino hasta encontrar un pueblo; muy colorido para los estándares de Sasuke. Parecía haber un árbol de Sakura en cada esquina. La mayoría de las personas iba con yukatas de colores brillantes, los comercios anunciaban su presencia con mantas de colores que colgaban de las ventanas y los portones. Parecía haber un festival.

Para escapar de aquel bullicio Sasuke se metió al primer restaurante que encontró. Por suerte era un lugar más discreto. Todo de madera, el color café en distintos tonos cubría aquel lugar con elegancia y discreción. Suave música en vivo sonaba al fondo y un discreto olor a vainilla le daba la sensación de estar entrando en el hogar de una familia feliz.

Sasuke se preguntó si aquel lugar no sería muy caro para sus posibilidades.

—Buenos días —le dijo una alegre voz—. ¿Mesa para uno?

—No, gracias. Estoy buscando algo más barato.

—Sí miras nuestro menú veras que nuestros platos son bastante accesibles —dijo la mesera extendiéndole el menú con ambas manos.

—Lo dudo. Estoy buscando la clase de lugar donde pueda encontrar trabajo de mercenario, guardaespaldas o caza recompensas. Dependiendo de quién sea el objetivo, también puedo aceptar trabajos de asesinato —dijo Sasuke sin mirar siquiera el menú—. Esa clase de sitios ¿Conoces algún lugar así?

El rostro de la chica se ensombreció. Sasuke se dio cuenta que había sido demasiado brusco. Se preparó para desaparecer en caso de que la chica corriera gritando policía.

—Es una broma ¿Verdad? —dijo la chica intentando mantener su sonrisa cordial.

—Así es. Pero tal parece que carezco de sentido del humor. Lamento hacerte perder el tiempo. Adiós —Sasuke se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

—¡Espera! —le gritó la mesera— Si estás buscando trabajo podemos ofrecerte uno.

...

..

.

Sasuke desayunaba en la cocina. Huevos con jamón y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Tal parece que el pueblo era un lugar turístico y había llegado en temporada alta, así que necesitaban personal con urgencia.

Rumi, así se llamaba la mesera, aun no le había dicho cuál iba a ser su trabajo, pero por el salario que le había ofrecido esperaba que fuera de guardaespaldas o algo parecido. La gente siempre necesitaba seguridad, sobre todo la que tenía dinero y en este pueblo parecía haber mucho dinero.

...

..

.

—¿Qué le parece? —preguntó Rumi ansiosa.

Sasuke había sido arrastrado a la sala del personal para que fuera juzgado por la gerente del hotel. Una señora en sus treinta de mirada severa y lentes de pasta negra. Lo observaba como el que observa la pintura de un coche usado que está apunto de comprar.

—Servirá —dijo asintiendo— Aunque parece bastante serio ¿No crees?

—A mí me parece que ese es parte de su encanto.

Hablaban como si Sasuke fuera parte del mobiliario. No es que a él le importara. De hecho, le parecía más cómodo de esa forma.

—Como sea. Prepáralo, tiene que estar listo a las doce en punto —Y sin decir más la gerente salió de la habitación.

Rumi volteó a ver a Sasuke por primera vez desde que había entrado a la sala de empleados.

—¡Felicidades! Has sido contratado —le dijo con una enorme y cálida sonrisa.

...

..

.

Dos horas después Sasuke se encontraba bañado, acicalado y perfumado. Vestía un sencillo y elegante traje negro, el pelo peinado hacia atrás con gel.

—No sueles hablar mucho ¿Verdad? —Le dijo una señora mayor de unos cincuenta años.

Sasuke levantó la vista de la sopa de almejas que estaba comiendo. Estaban almorzando en el balcón de una suite privada. De fondo tenían un pequeño lago donde los patos nadaban entre botes de remos y pétalos rosas. El clima era agradable y la comida deliciosa. El sol naranja y redondo, como la yema de un huevo, se hundía en el lago.

—Lamento si le molesta señora —dijo Sasuke secamente.

—No me molesta. También me gustan del tipo misterioso —dijo divertida— Y por favor, dime Carol.

Sasuke asintió en silencio y volvió a su sopa. No sabía muy qué hacer. Se lo había dicho a Rumi, que él no era muy bueno para esa clase de trabajos. "Sólo se tú mismo" le había dicho ella con una sonrisa. Hasta él sabía que ese no era un buen consejo.

—¿Por qué no me hablas de ti Sasuke? —dijo Carol con interés.

—No hay mucho que decir sobre mí.

—Todo el mundo tiene una historia. No creo que toda tu vida te la hayas pasado encerrado en un cuarto haciendo nada ¿Qué hacías antes de ser un acompañante?

—Era mercenario —dijo Sasuke sin pensar—. Bueno, supongo que aún lo soy.

Carol, sorprendida, guardo silencio por un momento; luego rio divertida.

—Supongo que este trabajo es de alguna forma "mercenario" también.

Sasuke se refería a que el sorpresivo trabajo de acompañante masculino era algo provisional, no era algo que le apeteciera hacer cada que necesitara dinero. Ser mercenario era algo más pragmático y directo, sin cenas aburridas ni charlas banales. Por eso aún seguía considerándose un mercenario porque no dejaría de hacerlo; pero si Carol quería verlo de ese modo él no iba a corregirla.

—¿Pero en serio eras mercenario o sólo te estas burlando de mí?

—Lo lamento mucho. No quería burlarme de usted. Mi sentido del humor es horrible.

—No tienes que disculparte —Carol bebió un poco de zumo de frutas, se limpió los labios sugestivamente con la lengua y miró a Sasuke con renovado interés—. Entonces ¿Qué hacías antes en realidad?

Sasuke dejo la cuchara en su plato de sopa y guardo silencio en busca de una respuesta satisfactoria.

—Espera —dijo de pronto Carol—. Déjame adivinar. Siempre fui buena en las adivinanzas.

Sasuke asintió en silencio. Para él, mejor, simplemente elegiría una de las opciones que mencionara Carol.

—Veamos —Carol cruzó los dedos bajo su barbilla y lo observó un momento—. Eres bastante guapo pero dada tu falta de naturalidad en las conversaciones no creo que fueras modelo o actor. Así que debiste trabajar en algo que no requiriera muchas habilidades sociales. Tal vez en algo burocrático, pero pareces bastante atlético. Ese traje te queda perfecto, por cierto —dijo levantando las cejas—. Así que tampoco te veo sentado frente a un escritorio todo el día. Tal vez un artesano. Encerrado en su taller todo el día haciendo… —se llevó el dedo índice a los labios pensativa— ¿Haciendo qué? ¿Un alfarero? —Negó con la cabeza—No, tiene que ser algo que requiera un considerable trabajo físico ¿Herrero? No. No tienes el bronceado típico de los herreros, ni los brazos tan musculosos —Se pasó el dedo índice por el labio inferior—. Tal vez tienes un dojo. Sí, te veo más como un maestro de artes marciales. Sentado en silencio, con su uniforme impecable. Viendo a sus estudiantes entrenar. Severo y exigente, pero un gran maestro. Los mejores suelen ser así. Empujando a sus alumnos de apoco, pero sin descanso, retándolos, buscando que alcancen su máximo potencial.

Sasuke la miró en silencio. Ella le sostuvo la mirada con una suave sonrisa.

—¿Acerté?

—Cerca. Soy un maestro en artes marciales, pero no enseño.

—Eh, que curioso; ¿Qué clase de artes marciales? si puede saberse.

—Ninjutsu —dijo Sasuke sin encontrar una razón práctica para ocultarle que era un ninja. Después de todo no es como si todavía lo estuviera persiguiendo la ley. No tenía porque seguir escondiéndose del mundo, aunque seguía haciéndolo sin darse cuenta.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Carol—¡Que sorpresa! ¿Eras un ninja?

Sasuke guardo silencio. De pronto no supo cómo responder a esa pregunta. ¿Seguía siendo un ninja, aunque ya no estuviera afiliado a alguna aldea? Tampoco hacia misiones ninjas. Se había convertido en un simple matón que cobraba por intimidar. Un vagabundo que caminaba por el mundo haciendo lo que le viniera en gana. ¿Podía seguir considerándose un ninja?

Carol pareció darse cuenta de algo cuando terminó de procesar la nueva información.

—¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué hace aquí un ninja? ¿Estás de incognito o algo parecido?

—Algo parecido. Aunque son más unas vacaciones —Sasuke miró el rojo de su zumo de frutas—. O un retiro.

—¿No me estas engañando verdad?

—¿Por qué habría de mentirte?

—No lo sé. Tal vez es parte de tu papel. Eres un "acompañante" después de todo. Me gusta el juego, pero tampoco me gusta que me tomen por ingenua —Sasuke no dijo nada— Pruébalo —dijo con desafío.

—¿Por qué habría de probártelo? —dijo Sasuke con el rostro impasible, pero con una nota de fastidio en la voz.

—Porque si no lo haces gritare. Los de seguridad te llevaran a la estación enseguida y presentare cargos en tu contra por extorción y estafa —Carol sonrió con autosuficiencia—. Ni siquiera te harán un juicio. Te enviaran directo a la cárcel más cercana. Es una de las pocas cosas que me ha dejado el tiempo. Una gran torre de influencias y poder. Así que pruébalo o despídete de tu libertad.

A Sasuke casi le sorprendió aquel giro inesperado. Aunque probablemente debió haberlo visto venir. Mujer sola, rica y aun hermosa, pero que necesita comprar compañía para divertirse. Era de esperarse que tuviera algún nivel de arrogancia.

Sasuke consideró sus opciones. Podía largarse del lugar en un instante. Pero necesitaba el dinero y ya había llegado bastante lejos con aquella farsa. Además, si desapareciera frente a sus ojos ¿No sería eso una prueba de que es un ninja?

Tal vez darle una lección sería más apropiado.

—Bien, te lo probare. Mírame a los ojos —ordenó Sasuke con voz fría.

Carol sonrió divertida.

—¿Qué te mire a los ojos? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Hipnotizarme?

—Algo así —Los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron el negro por el morado y el rojo. Carol observó fascinada el cambio.

—Uchiha… —Murmuró con fascinación Carol.

—Así que sabes de los Uchiha.

—Todo el mundo sabe sobre los Uchihas; sobre todo después del final de la guerra. O por lo menos todo el mundo que tenga un mínimo de conexiones políticas sabe quién eres. El último de los Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke —Carol sonrió— Por eso tu nombre me era tan familiar. Aunque pensé que te lo habías puesto por mera pedantería —recargó su mejilla contra su mano izquierda y miró a Sasuke como si no lo creyera—. Y pensar que estoy hablando con el verdadero Uchiha Sasuke.

—De saber que era tan fácil convencerte me hubiera contenido un poco.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Te lance un genjutsu cuando active mis ojos.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

Sasuke simplemente asintió en silencio.

—Pues ya no es necesario. Puedes desactivarlo.

Sasuke no respondió.

—¿Que hace este genjutsu de todas formas? —dijo Carol con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ya lo descubrirás.

Silencio.

—¡Guardias! —gritó Carol intentando controlar el miedo que comenzaba a sentir— ¡Guardias!

Los guardias no vinieron.

Nerviosa, Carol se levantó y abrió la puerta del balcón.

—¡Guardi… —Carol calló en mitad de su gritó. Detrás debería estar la sala de su suite y los guardias deberían estar ocultos detrás de las gruesas columnas de madera que sostienen el alto techo. Pero en lugar de eso estaba el mismo balcón en el que hasta hace unos segundos estaba almorzando. Miró hacia atrás confundida y vio como Sasuke bebía más zumo de frutas. Miró hacia enfrente y vio como Sasuke dejaba el vaso en la mesa. Soltó una risa para descargar su tención. Cerró la puerta tras ella, camino hacia la mesa y se volvió a sentar.

—¿Todo esto sucede sólo en mi mente? ¿Cómo es que funciona exactamente? —dijo mostrándose relajada para sorpresa de Sasuke.

—Así es, todo esto sólo sucede en tu cabeza. Lo que hago es empujar tu conciencia al fondo de tu mente con chakra. En este momento estas sentada, con la mirada perdida, comiendo tu sopa como si nada pasara —dijo Sasuke completamente serio—. Ni siquiera estás hablando conmigo realmente. Este Sasuke es sólo un clon que está dentro de tu mente.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo puede haber otra conciencia dentro de mi mente?

—No es fácil de hacer, pero es posible. Básicamente es como hacer un clon, sólo que a ese clon no le doy un cuerpo. Clono mi propia conciencia, convierto ese clon en chakra de luz y la inyecto en tu mente a través de tus ojos. La mente humana es más amplia y maleable de lo que crees. Un sólo cerebro puede almacenar múltiples personalidades sin mayores inconvenientes.

Carol parpadeo un par de veces. La explicación de Sasuke le parecía demasiado irreal. Pero debido al peso de las evidencias no podía negar su explicación. Así que soltó un suspiro, sonrió y aceptó su situación.

—¿Y entonces ahora qué? ¿Me mantendrás encerrada en mi propia mente, hablando contigo hasta que me muera?

—No, el chakra eventualmente se gasta y este genjutsu eventualmente se disipará. Hay genjutsus que pueden alimentarse del chakra del usuario para durar más tiempo o enquistarse para activarse en un tiempo determinado, pero esa clase de técnicas no son necesarias en este caso.

—Oh, una lástima. Hablar contigo hasta morir no sería tan malo. Hubiera sido hasta agradable. —Sasuke frunció el ceño— ¿Y entonces que vas a hacer?

—Terminaremos de comer y eso será todo. Hare que le digas a la gerente que me dé una generosa propina por mi gran trabajo. Tomare mis cosas, mi paga y me marchare. Disolveré el genjutsu y no volverás a verme.

—Harás que le diga… —murmuró Carol— Espera ¿Eso significa que puedes controlarme?

—Sí —dijo Sasuke secamente— Puedo hacer que hagas y digas lo que a mí se me antoje.

—¿Y eso es todo lo que piensas hacer? —dijo Carol sorprendida— Estoy segura que te diste cuenta, pero, aun así, déjame decirte que tengo bastante dinero.

—Sí, note que eres alguien pudiente.

—¿Pudiente? —dijo Carol con sorna—. Soy una de las mujeres más ricas del país. Si quisieras, podrías obligarme a entregarte un carruaje lleno de oro.

—No me interesa el dinero.

—¿Oh, en serio? ¿Entonces porque pedirás una propina generosa?

—Por desgracia el dinero es necesario para ciertos lujos, como comida, baño y una cama caliente. Puedo prescindir de las últimas dos por un tiempo y cazar en los bosques, pero eventualmente siempre tengo que regresar a la civilización. Y aquí es obligatorio el uso del dinero.

—Podrías tomarlo por la fuerza.

—Eso traería más problemas de los que solucionaría y llamaría demasiado la atención.

Carol lo miró intrigada.

—¿Sabes? puede que no lo parezca, pero también tengo bastante influencia política. Si quisieras podrías obligarme a darte un montón de tierras fértiles, con campesinos y todo. O podría hacer sufrir a casi cualquier persona que quieras. Meterla unos cuantos años en la cárcel, hacer que no consiga trabajo después, secuestrar a su familia, esa clase de cosas. También podría presionar a la familia de cualquier jovencita que te guste para que se case contigo. Tú sólo señálala. Tú sólo ordena.

—No me interesa —dijo Sasuke con voz más fría que de costumbre.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Carol sugerente— ¿Entonces qué es lo que te interesa Sasuke? Sí lo que te molesta es el método, estoy segura de que podrías conseguir esas cosas con métodos más "honestos". Eres tan guapo que cualquier chica o chico obviaría el problema de personalidad y eres lo bastante fuerte como para conseguir riquezas sólo con tu espada. Si lo quisieras tendrías amor, tierras y riquezas ¿Nada de eso te interesa?

Sasuke no respondió.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas Sasuke? ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto ¿Qué le importaba a ella lo que estuviera buscando o deseando?

—Nada que tú puedas darme.

En cualquier caso ¿Había algo que Sasuke quisiera? ¿Algo que deseara?

—¿Nada que yo pueda darte? —Carol entornó los ojos— Entonces, es algo que está fuera de mi alcance. No quieres sexo, ni riquezas. Entonces... ¿Amor? —Carol hizo una pausa—. Aunque no pareces del tipo que se enamora o tal vez la persona que amas esta fuera de tu alcance… ¿Muerta tal vez? Sí, eso parece ir mas contigo, un hombre con el corazón herido que vaga por el mundo buscando arrancarse el corazón ¿Será ese el caso? ¿Buscas venganza?

Sasuke solía buscar venganza ¿Qué buscaba ahora? Durante todo este tiempo sólo ha estado dando vueltas, buscando fantasmas.

Aquella mujer comenzaba a irritarlo de verdad.

—O acaso no buscas nada ¿Eres sólo un cuerpo vacío Sasuke? —dijo Carol que parecía estar leyendo a Sasuke como un libro abierto—. Ser humano es desear. Si no deseas nada ¿En qué te convierte eso? ¿En una cascara? ¿En un muerto viviente? —Sasuke no dijo nada. Carol guardo silencio un momento— ¿Eso es todo lo que eres Sasuke? ¿Silencio? ¿Vacío?

¿Sería eso cierto? Durante la mayor parte de su vida las emociones que lo habían dominado eran el miedo, la tristeza y la ira. Después de la segunda muerte de su hermano el arrepentimiento se agregó a la mezcla. Después de la guerra sólo hubo vacío.

¿Realmente estaría vacío?

No deseaba nada en particular y tampoco tenía nada, pero tampoco se sentía vacío. Tal vez era porque ya no sentía nada.

Aunque lo anterior no es del todo cierto.

Tienes amistad. Naruto es tu amigo ¿No? Le dijo algo dentro de su cabeza.

"Sí, supongo que sí"

También tienes amor. Sakura te ama ¿Verdad?

"Bueno, sí. ¿Pero se puede decir que tengo amor cuando ella es la única que me ama?"

Por algo se empieza ¿No?

"Supongo"

También tienes un lugar al que volver.

"Sí, es cierto"

¿Y eso cómo te hace sentir?

"Alegre, supongo" Pensó Sasuke sin estar muy seguro.

Torció la boca, seguía sintiéndose molesto, pero de alguna forma también estaba más relajado. No estaba acostumbrado a esta nueva y brillante emoción. O tal vez lo que le molestaba era que la sentía desde hace tiempo y apenas se había dado cuenta de ella. Dio un suspiro apagado a su interlocutora.

—Ya tengo todo lo que necesito. Tal vez incluso tengo más de lo que merezco —se encogió de hombros—. Pero qué más da. No es que te importe.

Carol inclinó la cabeza confundida. Abrió los ojos cuando todo comenzó a ondular a su alrededor. Derritiéndose como cera caliente, la realidad comenzó a escurrirse como si fuera pintura dejando sólo vacio. Dio un gritó ahogado cuando la imagen de Sasuke se derretía también.

—¡Espera! —gritó estirando su brazo, intentando alcanzar la imagen perdida de Sasuke pero ya era demasiado tarde, todo se había vuelto negro.

...

..

.

—¡Espera! —Carol despertó en su habitación. Acostada sobre su cama de sábanas blancas. El brazo estirado como si quisiera alcanzar algo pegado en el techo, sudando frio como si tuviera fiebre, con los ojos muy abiertos como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño.

Carol bajo el brazo, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, dejando que la calma volviera a su cuerpo. Entonces una sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

—No ha sido un sueño tan malo.

...

..

.

El cielo comenzaba a clarear cuando Sasuke recibió las memorias del clon que había estado hablando con Carol.

Ya estaba en las afueras del pueblo con rumbo incierto. Miró la luz de las últimas estrellas perderse en el amanecer.

"Tal vez debería volver a casa" Pensó.


	4. Aburrida pasión

.

..

...

 **Aburrida pasión**

...

..

.

—Te amo —le dijo casi susurrando. La chica de lacio cabello negro y ojos perla se sonrojó después de decir aquellas palabras. Parecía que las había dicho sin querer. Un impulso, como quien no puede evitar respirar. Lo que convertía su declaración en algo más puro y natural, más valioso que cualquier otro "te amo" que haya escuchado anteriormente.

—¡O-olvida lo que dije! —dijo rápidamente poniéndose como un tomate. Le dio la espalda a Sasuke y se escondió bajo las sabanas.

Sin embargo, igual que las anteriores veces Sasuke no podía corresponder esos sentimientos. No es que no sintiera cariño por ella. Hinata era dulce, tierna, amable y linda; Le gustaría seguir estando con ella… pero de ahí a amar. Sasuke ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que era amar a alguien. Todo el mundo decía que era algo intenso, que te derrite el cuerpo y te vuelve loco; y Sasuke nunca había sentido algo como eso.

Se preguntó qué es lo que debería hacer. Ser sincero nunca le había funcionado. Recordó la última vez que alguien le había dicho te amo ¿Quién había sido? Oh, sí. Una chica de cabello rosa. Sakura se llamaba.

"Te amo" había dicho después de que hicieran el amor por primera vez, igual que Hinata. Sakura era totalmente opuesta a Hinata. Desenvuelta, agresiva, impetuosa e insistente (por no decir obsesiva), pero, aun así, era linda y tenía momentos en los que era tierna y femenina, sus ojos eran de un precioso verde jade que a Sasuke le encantaba ver; aun así, Sasuke no sentía lo mismo.

"Tú me agradas" fue lo que se le ocurrió decir aquella vez y aunque era totalmente cierto, era obvio que no era la respuesta que Sakura esperaba, porque lo que siguió fueron gritos y reproches, acompañados de un intento de cortar el aire que circulaba por la garganta de Sasuke.

Al final tuvo que solicitar una orden de restricción en contra de Sakura. En aquella época ella aún vivía con sus padres. Pero lo que era peor, era que Sasuke y Sakura eran vecinos, así que se tuvieron que mudar y Sasuke terminó siendo odiado por toda la familia Haruno.

Aunque toda la culpa de aquel suceso puede achacársele a la falta de sensibilidad de Sasuke. A este le parecía que la reacción de Sakura había sido desproporcionada. Sakura arguyó que cualquier mujer reaccionaria así después de abrirle su corazón a un hombre y ser rechazada. Probablemente tuviera razón, después de todo Sasuke no entendía lo que era estar enamorado, pero tampoco entendía a Sakura, él no la había rechazado. Sólo había sido honesto con ella. Que ella lo amara y él no, no era razón para que dejaran de ser novios ¿Verdad? Desde su punto de vista, Sakura era la que lo había abandonado.

Sasuke miró el bulto tembloroso que tenía al lado. Se recostó y abrazo a Hinata por la espalda. Acerco sus labios a su oído y le dijo:

—Te quiero —dijo Sasuke con toda la ternura de la que fue capaz.

Se hizo el silencio.

Hinata dejo de temblar y comenzó a sollozar. Su llanto atravesaba las sabanas y golpeaba a Sasuke en la cara.

Él no sabía si lo que había dicho había estado bien o mal. Puede que estuviera llorando de alegría, después de todo no se apartó de Sasuke o hizo algo que le diera a entender que estuviera molesta con él. Así que cerró los ojos y dejó que el llanto de Hinata lo arrullara.

...

..

.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata estaba preparando el desayuno. Huevos revueltos, Hot cakes y fruta picada. La cocina olía a mantequilla y los cálidos rayos del sol, que entraban por las amplias ventanas, caldeaban la cocina.

—¡Buenos días Sasuke! —dijo Hinata con voz alegre al verlo entrar despeinado— Siéntate, en seguida te sirvo.

Sasuke tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa para dos. Debería estar preocupado por lo sucedido anoche. Debería estar preguntándose si Hinata estaba molesta con él. Pero si acaso, lo más que sentía era curiosidad.

Hinata no parecía molesta después de todo. Se acercó a la mesa y colocó un plato de huevos revueltos con jamón y uno con una pila de Hot cakes, fue por la fruta y el jugo de naranja, le sirvió un vaso a Sasuke y luego se sirvió ella su porción de desayuno y se sentó a la mesa.

—¿Qué tal esta? Espero no haber hecho demasiado.

—Sí, lo hiciste —dijo Sasuke con su voz grave y calmada. Él no solía comer mucho, un par de huevos hervidos y gachas de arena solía bastarle como desayuno. Aun así tomó su tenedor y comenzó a comer.

—En ese caso no te fuerces y sólo come lo que puedas —dijo Hinata escondiendo su pesar con una sonrisa.

—Eso hare.

Silencio.

Hinata se forzó a comer.

—Sobre anoche —dijo de repente Sasuke. Hinata se sobresaltó.

—Sí, sobre eso… —dijo agachando la mirada— Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sasuke intrigado.

—Pues porque anoche… —guardó silencio un segundo buscando evitar decir una palabra— dije algo que no debía decir. Sabía que tú no estabas listo. Y no quiero presionarte ni nada. A mí sólo se me escapo. Me deje llevar por el momento y lo arruine. No tienes que preocuparte ni nada. Sólo olvida lo que dije y finjamos que nada ocurrió. Yo puedo esperar.

Sasuke escuchó en silencio. La última frase resonó en su mente "Yo puede esperar". ¿Ella puede esperar que? ¿Qué Sasuke la ame? ¿O que le diga que la ama? ¿O las dos? ¿Y si eso nunca pasaba?

Sasuke no estaba seguro de si algún día se enamoraría. Pero realmente quería a Hinata y quería estar con ella. ¿Por qué no era eso suficiente?

Sasuke se planteó el preguntarle aquellas cosas a Hinata, pero ella le dijo que olvidara lo que pasó. No quería complicar las cosas así que asintió en silencio y continúo desayunando.

...

..

.

—¡¿Ah?! —exclamó incrédulo Naruto— ¿Cómo que porque la gente quieres ser amada? ¡¿Qué acaso no es obvio?!

—Si te lo pregunto es porque para mí no es tan obvio.

Naruto entorno los ojos y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

—¿Por qué eres tan raro?

—Por la misma razón por la que tú eres idiota, supongo

—¿Eh? ¿Y cuál es esa razón? —dijo Naruto un poco ofendido por la respuesta.

—Así nacimos, es nuestra naturaleza. Es como el color de ojos. Ese es nuestro color y no puede ser cambiado.

—Puedes usar lentillas.

—Eso no cambiara tu color de ojos, sólo lo ocultara, igual que ponerte una máscara, y al igual que la máscara tendrás que quitarte esas lentillas cada noche. Honestamente me parece tan molesto que considero que no vale la pena.

—Eso es igual que darse por vencido. Sólo porque te da pereza ponerte y quitarte las lentillas cada mañana y noche vas a rendirte.

—Lo que quiero decir es que me parece una acción sin sentido Naruto. No busco ni necesito agradar a todo el mundo ¿Por qué tengo que fingir para un montón de gente que no me interesa y a la que realmente no le importo?

—Porque no lo haces por ellos sino por la gente a la que si le importas.

—Esa gente me conoció con mi color de ojos natural y le seguiré importando, aunque no cambie el color de mis ojos.

—Sí, pero un cambio para mejor nunca es mal recibido. Si cambiaras esos ojos fríos y negros no temería por mi vida cada vez que me invitas a tomar.

—Estas diciendo que si cambio el color de mis ojos te agradare más.

—Sí —dijo Naruto totalmente convencido de sus palabras.

—No estoy seguro de querer eso —dijo Sasuke después de pensárselo un momento.

...

..

.

Aunque Naruto no había respondido su pregunta, aquella charla le había dado que pensar.

"La gente busca cambiar o por lo menos finge cambiar para que las personas a su alrededor no se alejen de su lado".

Fue lo que concluyo. Qué más da la razón. Las personas buscan ser amadas, si tú no las amas se alejaran de tu lado. Eso fue lo que paso con Sakura y sus anteriores novias. Ese era él porque su único amigo era Naruto. No es que quisiera más amigos. Pero si había algo que molestara a Sasuke era la irregularidad. Cambiar relaciones sociales, conocer personas nuevas, era algo que perturbaba la tranquila vida de Sasuke de forma profunda.

El mismo día que conoció a Hinata le había pedido que fuera su novia. Ella roja y acalorada contesto con un torpe sí. Esa manera tan directa de formalizar su relación era uno de los recuerdos más preciados que tenía con Hinata. Nada de florituras, ni largos periodos de cortejo, nada de sonrisas falsas o mirarse a los ojos mientras charlaban cosas sin sentido. Sólo unas cuantas palabras, sólo una simple respuesta. Para Sasuke había resultado increíblemente relajante. "¿Por qué no podían ser todas las relaciones humanas así?"

Si Hinata terminara dejándolo seguramente no volvería a tener novia. El cortejo siempre le había parecido un proceso sumamente tedioso y aburrido. Ante todo lo que el buscaba era una vida simple y sin sobresaltos. Y no podría tener una vida así si las personas que formaban parte de ella entraban y salían de su vida de forma violenta.

Le agradaba estar con Hinata. Disfrutaba de su compañía. Era tranquila, no hablaba mucho y tampoco gustaba de complicar las cosas como otras chicas que había conocido. De darse el caso sabía muy bien que podría vivir sin ella, no le asustaba perderla pero tampoco quería que se fuera.

—Bienvenido —dijo Hinata cuando Sasuke entró a la sala. Comía palomitas y veía una película— ¿Cómo esta Naruto?

—Hinata te amo —dijo Sasuke como si le dijera la hora.

Hinata volteó a ver a Sasuke mientras las palomitas se le caían de la boca y después de lo que fue un silencio incómodo, desvió la mirada y colocó el bol de palomitas en la mesa de centro.

—Agradezco tus palabras Sasuke. Pero no tienes que forzarte —dijo con una sonrisa triste—. Lo último que quiero es apresurar las cosas y que te sientas presionado. No tienes porque preocuparte por mí. Como dije, puedo esperar el tiempo que haga falta.

Sasuke caminó hacia a ella y la empujo contra el sofá.

—Lo digo completamente en serio. Tal vez no te amé de la misma forma que tú lo haces, pero ten por seguro que te quiero en mi vida y no quiero que te vayas de ella.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron y se volvieron cristalinos como las aguas de un arroyo. Asintió en silencio y de sus ojos comenzaron a aflorar lágrimas.

Esa era una de las cosas que no le gustaban de ella.

—Lloras demasiado.

Y con esa última frase, Sasuke la beso y ambos se sumieron en un abrazo que aunque no ardía de pasión, al menos era cálido.


	5. Fría fogosidad

.

..

...

 **Fría fogosidad**

...

..

.

—Sasuke ¿Acaso no quieres hacerlo conmigo? —dijo Sakura con voz triste.

—No es que no quiera… —dijo Sasuke dubitativo.

—¿Entonces qué es? Llevas evadiéndome desde hace meses. Cada vez que insinuó algo tú me ignoras. Se supone que somos novios. ¿Acaso no te gusto?

Sasuke se llevó la mano a la nuca.

—Claro que me gustas.

—Hay otra ¡¿Verdad?! —dijo Sakura que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Sakura —dijo Sasuke armándose de paciencia—. No hay otra. Tu eres la única mujer en mi vida. No necesito a otra —Convivir con una ya era demasiado complicado. No quería siquiera imaginarse como seria vivir teniendo dos mujeres en su vida—. Y si no me gustaras no estaría contigo.

—Entonces ¿Por qué? —dijo Sakura con los ojos vidriosos.

Sasuke suspiró.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

Sakura guardo silencio un momento. Se sonrojó al intentar buscar razones para explicar él porque. No es que fuera algo de vital importancia, podía vivir sin ello. Pero hacerlo de vez en cuando no le parecía mal. ¿O acaso era una pervertida por estar presionando a su novio de aquella manera? No le parecía que fuera una pervertida. Todas las parejas lo hacen ¿No? ¿No era Sasuke el que estaba complicado las cosas? Siempre complica las cosas. Ella quería hacerlo porque lo deseaba. Eso era todo. ¿Qué tenía de malo?

—¿Alguna vez has visto algo tan lindo que has sentido el impulso de comerte ese algo? —preguntó Sakura un poco avergonzada.

—Bueno, sí —respondió Sasuke un poco intrigado por la pregunta—. Una vez vi un gatito negro en la tienda de mascotas tan lindo que de haber podido lo hubiera llevado a mi casa.

—Pues eso me pasa cada vez que te veo Sasuke.

—¿Quieres llevarme a tu casa?

—Sí, también, pero no me refiero a eso. Lo que digo es que cuando te miró siento algo más fuerte que ternura, algo más intenso. Cada vez que te veo me dan ganas de abrazarte hasta lastimarte. Es como una necesidad. Un impulso. Es como el hambre, sólo que en lugar de que te duela el estómago sientes ansiedad por tener ese algo —Sakura miró a Sasuke— ¿Tú no has sentido eso por mí? ¿Aunque fuera una sola vez?

Sasuke negó en silencio y la sombra de la tristeza asomó por los ojos de Sakura.

—Pero no es tu culpa Sakura. En realidad, nunca lo he sentido por nadie. No sé, tal vez soy diferente. Nunca he tenido esa necesidad de la que hablas.

Sasuke no podía entender ese impulso ni tampoco podía imaginárselo. Era como si lo llevaran a una pizzería cuando no tenía hambre; podría ser tentado por el olor, pero para que comprar una si no tenía hambre. Nunca la había tenido y tal vez nunca la tendría.

—Pero si para ti es tan necesario, cumpliré tu necesidad.

Sakura enrojeció como un tomate.

—¡¿De verdad?!¿Aquí?!¡¿Ahora!?

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros— estamos solos y tenemos la tarde libre.

—¡Pero necesito prepararme! —Sakura guardo silencio abruptamente— No, tienes razón. Ahora es genial. No hay mejor momento como el ahora —dijo decidida, no fuera ser que Sasuke cambiara de opinión.

—Bien, vamos a mi cuarto —dijo Sasuke levantándose del sofá.

…

..

.

El cuarto de Sasuke era pulcro y minimalista. Una cama, un ropero, un escritorio, una silla y un bote de basura, era todo lo que había. No había adornos superfluos como posters o retratos, las paredes blancas estaban pulcras, sin una mancha de mugre, no había ropa sucia, reloj ni calendario. No había espejos, ni perfumes, ni revistas, ni libros, ni comics. Daba la sensación de ser más la habitación de un hospital que la de un adolescente de 16 años.

Se habían sentado en la cama de sábanas blancas, frente a frente. Sakura miraba a todos lados nerviosa. Era la primera vez que estaba en su cuarto.

—¿Entonces cómo funciona esto exactamente? —dijo Sasuke como quien pregunta la hora.

—¡¿Có… Cómo que cómo funciona?! —gritó Sakura estupefacta.

—Bueno. Nunca lo he hecho ¿Tú sí?

Sakura guardo un silencio incómodo.

—No, tampoco. Pero preguntar cómo funciona es algo…

Sakura se encogió en su sitio, frotando sus manos entre las piernas.

—¿No se supone que ya deberías saber eso? Si hasta hay tutoriales en internet.

—Se cómo es el proceso mecánico —dijo Sasuke sin alterarse—. A lo que me refiero es a que no sé los detalles.

Sasuke es bueno en casi todo, pero en lo que se refiere a socializar sus aptitudes son casi nulas. Su falta de interés en el tema tampoco ayuda mucho.

—¿Detalles?

—Sí, todo encuentro social es un proceso. Cuando conoces a alguien, por ejemplo, lo primero es relajar el rostro y sonreír para mostrar apertura, decir tu nombre, escuchar el nombre de la otra persona y recordarlo, estrechar manos, buscar algún elemento común para entablar conversación, en caso de no haberlo preguntar algo personal, pero no muy personal, preguntas como ¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos? ¿Grupo musical favorito? Esa clase de preguntas. Escuchar atentamente, asentir de vez en cuando y fingir que te importa —Sakura hizo una mueca de incredulidad al escucharlo—. El lenguaje corporal también es importante. No cruzar los brazos, tener la punta de los pies abiertos y apuntando en su dirección, abrir los ojos y mirarlo a la cara, para dar la sensación de que te interesa la persona en cuestión.

A Sasuke no le gustaba socializar. Pero para su desgracia el mundo en el que vive, es un mundo social y para vivir en él hay que socializar. Por eso Sasuke tuvo que aprender a socializar, a regañadientes, pero lo hizo, por desgracia lo hizo como uno aprendería a dividir o a resolver una ecuación de segundo grado. A través de una serie de pasos que debía seguir para obtener un resultado.

—Lo que quieres hacer conmigo también es un encuentro social —continuó Sasuke—. Sé el mecanismo, pero no conozco el proceso.

—Sasuke, ¿No piensas demasiado las cosas? Sociabilizar es algo que surge de forma natural.

—Es lo que trato de decirte. Si, por ejemplo, quisiera acercarme a una persona y no supiera como hacerlo y te preguntara que hacer, seguramente me dirías "Sólo ve y platica con él. Se tú mismo. Ten confianza" o una tontería de esas —Sakura carraspeó con el puño sobre la boca—. Pero yo necesito los detalles. Todo encuentro social es un ritual y yo necesito los pasos para poder realizar ese ritual, de lo contrario no sabría qué hacer y lo arruinaría. ¿De verdad quieres que arruine tu primera vez?

Sakura miró a Sasuke sin saber que decir. Se supone que aquello es algo que debe surgir espontáneamente ¿No? Como caminar. Pero incluso a los bebes les toma años caminar, por más que sintieran el impulso de caminar tuvieron que patalear, gatear y tropezar. ¿Por qué iba a ser esto distinto? Pero ¿Por dónde empezar?

Por donde se empiezan todas las cosas. Por el principio.

Pero cuál era el principio ¿Cómo podía saberlo si nunca lo había hecho antes?

"Tranquila Sakura. Puedes hacerlo" se dijo a si misma "Viste un tutorial en internet ¿No es así? ¿Qué era lo primero?"

—Lo primero es relajarse —dijo Sakura apresuradamente.

—Estoy relajado —dijo Sasuke, que estaba verdaderamente relajado. Tranquilo como una tortuga de cien años.

—¡Bien! —"Porque yo no" pensó Sakura—. Hay que mirarnos a los ojos.

Sasuke miró fijamente los ojos de Sakura.

Sakura miró los ojos de Sasuke y perdió el aliento.

—Ahora acariciare tu mejilla y acercare mi rostro lentamente —dijo Sakura que extendió su mano temblorosa al rostro impasible de Sasuke— ¡No! Espera se supone que eso tienes que hacerlo tú —dijo Sakura cuando estaba a punto de tocar la mejilla de Sasuke.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? —dijo Sasuke sin reproche en la voz sino con la inquisitiva mirada del científico que observa un fenómeno natural.

—Pues porque así es. Se supone que el chico es el que seduce, el que se acerca.

—Bien, yo soy el que se debe acercar. Entiendo. Acariciare tu mejilla y me acercare lentamente. ¿Correcto?

Sakura asintió en silencio. La firme mano de Sasuke cruzo el espacio que los separaba y se posó suavemente sobre su sonrojada mejilla. La mano de Sasuke hizo un suave movimiento y se acopló perfectamente al rostro de Sakura como si ese siempre hubiera sido su lugar. Sasuke comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Sakura, la respiración calmada, el rostro sereno.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par. Su respiración se aceleraba con cada centímetro que Sasuke avanzaba. Su presencia tan cerca, su calor quemándola, su olor embriagándola. No pudo aguantar más. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió el cálido viento de su respiración caer sobre ella.

"Ya está. Este será mi primer beso. ¡Mi primer beso será con Sasuke!" Gritó internamente como lo que era, una adolescente descerebrada llena de hormonas. Su corazón latía tan rápido como el de un ratón con taquicardia.

Pero no pasó nada. Sasuke seguía ahí, podía sentirlo respirando sobre ella, pero no se movía. Sakura abrió lentamente a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca que casi podían tocarse las narices. Sasuke seguía mirándola, fijamente como un halcón que vigila su presa.

—¿Ahora qué sigue? —preguntó, su aliento haciendo cosquillas a los labios de Sakura.

—¡P-pues bésame idiota! —le grito Sakura casi mordiéndose la lengua de la frustración— ¡¿Cómo no puedes saberlo?! La gente se besa en todos lados, en el parque, en las películas, en la tv, en internet —Sakura lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo zarandeó— ¿Cómo es que no puedes al menos imaginar cómo se da un beso?

—Prefiero los libros —dijo Sasuke sin alterarse—. E internet sólo lo uso para buscar información que me interesa.

—¿Los personajes de las novelas que lees no se besan?

—No leo novelas. Prefiero los ensayos y los textos informativ…

Sakura lo calló con un furioso beso. Pegó sus labios a los de Sasuke tan rápido y tan fuerte que le dolieron.

"Finalmente" pensó.

Pero aun no era suficiente. Aquel era un beso de niños de primaria. Sus labios pegados, inmóviles como dos autos que han chocado de frente. Sakura quería un verdadero beso, uno como el de las películas románticas. Apasionado y sexy. Íntimo y dulce.

Movió sus labios intentando que Sasuke abriera los suyos, empujando con su lengua, mordiendo su labio superior, presionando con más fuerza hasta que saboreó sangre, pero Sasuke no abrió ni movió sus labios.

Finalmente se separaron. Estaban recostados en la cama, Sakura encima de él como un tigre sobre una cebra. No se había dado cuenta en que momento había pasado. Sasuke tenía los labios rojos, la mirada impasible, el rostro sereno.

—Sasuke ¿Tuviste los ojos abiertos todo el tiempo? —Él aludido asintió en silencio. Sakura le gritó y lo sacudió sobre la cama—. ¡Eso es espeluznante!¡Se supone que tenías que cerrarlos! ¡¿Y puedes moverte más?! ¡Abrázame, acaricia mi cabello, mueve tus manos por mi espalda!¡Ten una erección!¡Algo!¡Parecía que estaba besando una estatua de hielo! ¡Mueve tus labios!¡Abre tu boca! ¡Quiero sentir tu aliento! ¡Eres desesperante! ¡Me dan ganas de ahorcarte aquí mismo! —dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su cuello, pero en lugar de ahorcarlo se levantó con brusquedad— ¡Mañana lo haremos de nuevo! ¡Así que más vale que recuerdes lo que te acabo de decir!

—¿Mañana? —dijo Sasuke incorporándose con dificultad.

—Sí, ahora mismo estoy muy enojada como para seguir. Pero… —Sakura lo señaló retadoramente—. Lo seguiremos haciendo, lo intentaremos una y otra vez y las veces que hagan falta. Hasta que nos besemos como dios manda. —Y dicho eso se marchó de la habitación de Sasuke dando un portazo.

Sasuke suspiró y volvió a recostarse. Escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse.

—Sí me hubieras dicho todo eso desde el principio, hubiéramos obtenido un mejor resultado —dijo, escuchando el sonido de la verja del jardín chirriar y cerrarse con estruendo—. Creí que te lo había explicado adecuadamente.


	6. La rueda y la promesa

.

..

...

 **La rueda y la promesa**

...

..

.

"Turno BZ3987" "Turno BZ3987" "Por favor pase a la oficina B857" dijo la mecánica voz femenina de un altavoz. "Repito" "Turno BZ3987" "Turno BZ3987" "Por favor pase a la ofici…

—¡Oye! ¡Oye!

Alguien sacudió a Sasuke de los hombros

—¡Oye! ¡Ese es tu turno! —Sasuke abrió los ojos somnolientos— Debes apurarte, si pierdes tu turno tendrás que esperar otro ciclo.

Sasuke miró a la persona que lo había despertado. Un hombre de piel oscura y ropas extrañas. En la frente tenia tatuado BZ8745 con grandes caracteres negros. Sasuke se lleva la mano a su propia frente por impulso, pero no supo que buscar.

—¿Quién eres?

—Eso es lo de menos Sasuke —le dijo el hombre levantándolo de los brazos y poniéndolo en pie—. Tienes que ir a esa oficina —Sasuke parpadeó confundido—. Sólo camina recto por ese pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina 857 —Sasuke lo miró como si no entendiera lo que le decía— ¡Ve! —le apresuró el hombre empujándolo suavemente, pero con fuerza por la espalda.

Aturdido, Sasuke caminó en la dirección que le indicaban, giró la cabeza y miró una última vez al hombre que le había hablado. Era alto y le hacía señas para que continuara su camino. Sasuke miró hacia el enfrente y siguió caminando.

…

¿Cuánto tiempo camino Sasuke? A él le pareció una eternidad. A todos los lados donde miraba no veía más que personas sentadas en interminables hileras de sillas, muchas dormidas, otras hablando en idiomas que no entendía, niños corriendo, madres arrullando bebes, ancianos, jóvenes; personas de aspecto y vestimenta tan diversas como Sasuke jamás había visto, rubios con cascos a los que le sobresalían cuernos, enanos barbudos con cota de malla, personas con melenas blancas y ojos lilas, hombres de largas extremidades con la piel del color de las aceitunas con máscaras tan largas que les llegaban a las rodillas, mujeres bronceadas de piel cobriza con una enorme mata de pelo esponjado; y esos eran sólo los que alcanzaba a ver, más allá se extendía un mar de gente en lo que parecía ser una sala de espera infinita.

Entonces vio algo que le llamó la atención. Un hombre de mediana edad, dormía plácidamente, los brazos cruzados, la boca abierta, un chaleco verde con muchos bolsillos, pantalones negros holgados y una banda de metal atada a la frente con un símbolo grabado. Un espiral con un triángulo en la parte baja.

Sasuke miró a aquel hombre, pero no se detuvo. Le habían dicho que caminara hasta la oficina B857 así que siguió caminando, pero la imagen de ese hombre y de aquel símbolo empezó a escarbar en su cabeza.

"Sasuke" Aquel hombre lo había llamado Sasuke. "Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke." Repitió mentalmente. Se miró las palmas de las manos como si no las reconociera. "Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke." Ese era su nombre. "¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo?"

Había llegado al final de la sala. Un largo pasillo se abría ante él. Una enorme "B" por encima de su cabeza gritaba "Este es el pasillo B" y en cuanto Sasuke puso un pie en aquel pasillo la voz mecánica del altavoz volvió a sonar "Turno BZ3988" "Turno BZ3988" "Por favor pase a la oficina B977".

El pasillo era amplio, de un blanco prístino y tan largo que Sasuke no alcazaba a ver el final. No había focos, la luz que lo iluminaba parecía surgir de las mismas paredes. Puertas de ébano negras se abrían a los lados como fichas de dominó esperando a ser empujadas. Enormes números de marfil blanco indicaban el número de la oficina. Empezaba por el uno y seguía de manera consecutiva por todo el pasillo.

Pero Sasuke no prestó atención aquello, estaba teniendo una revelación. El recuerdo de su nombre y el ninja de Konoha habían encendido una mecha. Sus recuerdos olvidados se fueron encadenando uno a uno como si alguien estuviera jalando la soga del pozo de sus memorias. La tristeza, el dolor, el duro entrenamiento, la soledad, la resignación, la amistad, los escasos momentos de felicidad, todo volvió a él, gota a gota, llenando su alma inocente y vacía con el ego de su yo; y para cuando estuvo de pie frente a la oficina 977 el Sasuke de siempre había vuelto. Frio, confiado y calculador.

Tenía muchas preguntas; y aquella puerta y el hombre en la sala de espera parecían ser buenos lugares para encontrar respuestas y dado que la puerta estaba más cerca, decidió empezar por ahí. Así que abrió la puerta.

Se encontró con un pequeño y delgado hombre con anteojos de pasta negra. Estaba sentado en un oscuro y reluciente escritorio de madera negra. Bien peinado, camisa blanca de mangas cortas y pantalón negro de vestir. Una corbata pulcra y negra. Leía un grueso folder negro. Al percatarse de la intromisión de Sasuke le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

Sasuke entró en la pequeña y austera oficina de reluciente mármol negro, cerró la puerta tras de él y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio.

—Parece que ha tenido una vida ajetreada señor Uchiha. Ha hecho muchas cosas —dijo el hombre con pinta de oficinista ojeando lo que parecía ser el expediente de Sasuke—. No parece que se haya divertido mucho, pero ha realizado numerosos actos significativos en su vida. Que ya es más de lo que la mayoría puede decir.

Sasuke guardo silencio.

—Discreto. Justo como dice el archivo —el oficinista cerró el expediente y lo deposito sobre el escritorio—. Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas. Así que dispara que para eso estoy aquí —dijo abriendo los brazos.

Sasuke sospechó inmediatamente de todo aquello. Era un paranoico después de todo y si alguien le ofrecía justo la información que necesitaba no podía evitar sospechar por instinto.

Así que activó sus ojos. O por lo menos lo intento, porque no pudo. Para él, activar sus ojos era como flexionar su brazo, tan natural que lo hacía sin esforzarse, pero no podía, no sentía el "tirón" del musculo al flexionarse, era como si un lisiado intentara levantar su taza de té y luego se acordara que no tenía brazo. Sasuke ya no podía sentir el brazo que activaba sus poderes.

—Pareces confundido —dijo el oficinista dándose cuenta de la expresión de Sasuke—. ¿Intentando utilizar tus poderes?

—¿Qué me has hecho? —dijo Sasuke con voz dura y desafiante.

—Estas muerto Sasuke —dijo el oficinista sin miramientos.

—¿Qué?

—Que estás muerto. Ahora solo eres un alma, por eso no puedes usar tus poderes —Sasuke frunció el ceño—. Sé que no me crees, pero no necesitas creerme, solo necesitamos hablar un poco. Tengo que hacerme una idea de quién eres, de cómo es tu naturaleza. Algunos tipos son tan ingenuos que basta con contarles alguna mentira insulsa para que cooperen. —Una suave sonrisa apareció en su cara—. Sin ir más lejos, al tipo que vino antes de ti sólo tuve que decirle que iba a aparecer en la tv y así como así me contó su vida entera. Pero con los tipos como tú, suele ser mejor, ser más directo.

—Absurdo —dijo Sasuke. Como podía estar muerto y no saberlo. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza es que debía estar bajo algún genjutsu.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuál fue tu ultimo recuerdo antes de despertar aquí?

Sasuke hizo memoria por impulso. El sonido de hojas agitas por el viento vino a su mente, una sombra, el sonido de su espada al desenfundar, oscuridad, dolor. Un dolor agudo asaltó la cabeza de Sasuke como si sus recuerdos rasgaran su carne al intentar ser recordados. Sacudió la cabeza y alejó el impulso de seguir recordando.

—Uchiha Sasuke muerto en combate a la edad de 42 años. Razón de la muerte: Venganza —dijo el oficinista leyendo el expediente de Sasuke y volviéndolo a ponerlo sobre la mesa—. La mayoría no recuerda su muerte. Es resultado del trauma que conlleva transportar el alma hasta este lugar, muchos y apenas recuerdan su nombre. Todas esas personas que viste en la sala, están en tu misma condición. Esperan, aun sin saberlo, su turno de hablar conmigo, "El entrevistador" —dijo señalándose con la palma de la mano—. Bueno, en realidad soy sólo uno de los muchos que hay aquí. Viste todas las puertas del pasillo, ¿no?

—Entonces ¿Me estás diciendo que todas las almas del mundo vienen a este lugar? —dijo Sasuke visiblemente escéptico.

—Claro que no. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de almas que hay en la totalidad del universo? No caben en este lugar. Además, no recibimos solo almas de tu mundo, sino de una infinidad de mundos más.

Sasuke siguió en silencio, esperando que el oficinista siguiera hablando.

—Hay muchos otros sectores con funciones muy diferentes, este es sólo uno de tantos. A este lugar sólo vienen las almas "especiales", el resto son recicladas directamente y esparcidas a otros mundos.

—¿Así que soy un alma "especial"?

—Así es. Eres un alma que ha logrado o influido de alguna manera el cambio en su mundo. Y como almas especiales que son, tienen un propósito especial.

Él oficinista guardó silencio, midiendo la reacción de Sasuke, esperando picar su curiosidad.

—¿Crees en dios Sasuke?

—No, pero si me lo presentas creeré en él.

—¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que yo soy dios? —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Lo eres?

—No, claro que no. En realidad, no hay algo parecido a un dios. Tengo un jefe, pero él no es dios, bueno, de echo tengo varios jefes. Se juntan alrededor de una mesa y discuten cosas importantes. Si quieren que haga algo me mandan el mensaje con una de sus secretarias y yo lo hago en el acto. Debo hacerlo o seria reciclado, pero estoy divagando. Estaba diciendo que no soy dios, pero los actos que hago sí podría considerarse divinos. Muchos me han cuestionado "Que si no soy dios ¿Qué me da el derecho de hacer lo que hago?" "Que no soy más que un sociópata sin sentimientos" Pero no puedo evitar ser lo que soy. Ese es mi trabajo, para eso me crearon. Soy tan víctima como todos los demás. Pero como soy yo el que está enfrente, es a mí a quien le toca recibir los insultos. ¿No te parece injusto?

Sasuke continuo en silencio. Tal parece que al oficinista le gustaba hablar, así que guardaba silencio en espera de que siguiera hablando, tal vez se le escapara algo, así Sasuke podría tener una ventaja, aunque fuera pequeña.

El oficinista suspiró.

—Ya que pareces no querer hablar seré un poco más brusco. Supongo que esperas que revele alguna información que te permita escapar o pelear. Pero no hay información que valga para eso Sasuke. No te estoy ocultando nada, te revelaré toda la verdad y aun así no te servirá de nada. Ni siquiera yo puedo escapar de aquí. Estoy tan atascado en este lugar como tú lo estas en el ciclo. Estaremos aquí hasta el final de los tiempos —dijo con un ademan despectivo como si aquello le hubiera dejado de importar hace mucho tiempo—. Sólo puedo hacer mi trabajo. ¿Tienes una idea de cuál pueda ser mi trabajo?

Sasuke no dijo nada.

—¿Sabes?, no decir nada tan bien revela mucho de quien eres. Frio, calculador, metódico, paciente, determinado. Llegaste aquí sabiendo quien eras. Pude saberlo por tu mirada. La mayoría entra aquí con los ojos de un niño, ignorantes, inocentes, confundidos, sin recordar siquiera su nombre. Pero tú entraste aquí con paso decidido, preparado para enfrentarte a lo que se te cruzara por delante. Ya tengo una idea general de tu forma de ser —el oficinista dio un toque con los nudillos a su escritorio y el informe de Sasuke se hundió en la madera como si esta fuera agua, en su lugar emergió una carpeta azul rey— ¿Qué te parece si te envió al mundo 37AB? Tiene una bonita estrella roja, tres lunas y un enorme océano color morado. Hay un pequeño país que es controlado por Yamada Gyo, un dictador cualquiera. ¿Qué te parece volver a nacer en ese país? En una familia pobre que será asesina por órdenes de Yamada. Tu sobrevivirás, claro está, y buscaras venganza y no descansaras hasta matar a Yamada Gyo con tus manos. Los jefes quieren que Yamada Gyo muera y tu pareces el tipo adecuado para el trabajo.

A Sasuke no le agrado nada lo que le dijo el oficinista, si lo que decía era verdad, volvería a nacer para ver a su familia morir otra vez. Pasaría por el mismo dolor. Viviría la misma búsqueda amarga. Otra vez.

—Tal vez te preguntes porque es que los jefes quieren muerto al pobre de Yamada —dijo poniendo las manos detrás de la nuca y reclinándose en su silla—. Pues no lo sé a ciencia cierta. Yo sólo sigo ordenes después de todo. Lo que sí sé, es que la prioridad de los jefes es incrementar la cantidad de almas en el universo. Así que supongo que la muerte de Yamada incrementara el número de almas de alguna forma. Las almas son algo extrañas ¿Sabes? Nacen por montones y una vez que lo hacen nunca desaparecen, quedan atrapadas en este ciclo eterno de reencarnación y muerte —levantó la cabeza y miró al techo—. No sé cuál será la finalidad de intentar aumentar sus números. Algunos de mis compañeros dicen que tiene algo que ver con la expansión del universo y su enfriamiento. Pero en mi opinión, son solo teorías conspiranoicas. Además, que importa la razón. Yo sólo tengo que hacer mi trabajo —volvió a sentarse correctamente y mirando a Sasuke a los ojos dijo— Entonces ¿Listo para volver a la rueda?

—¿Estas bromeando? —dijo Sasuke con la voz dura como la de un iceberg. Desenvainó su espada y la apuntó hacia la cabeza de su interlocutor— ¿Por qué iba a querer pasar por el mismo sufrimiento?

—No te preocupes Sasuke, lo harás bien. Según tu expediente, has hecho más o menos lo mismo unas 375 veces ya.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, aquello era ridículo. Trecientas setenta y cinco vidas. Viviendo el mismo dolor, reviviendo la soledad y desesperación una vez tras otra. Esto era un castigo desproporcionado, que había hecho él para merecerlo. Aquello era el infierno.

—Perderás la memoria de tu vida pasada y comenzaras desde cero ¿No es maravilloso?

Sasuke se movió con la intención de cortarle el cuello, pero no pudo. En cuanto el oficinista notó que iba a atacarlo lo señaló con tres de sus dedos y Sasuke no pudo moverse, ni hablar.

—Las almas son cosas curiosas ¿Sabes? pueden conservar su forma a través de los planos. Claro, sólo pueden hacerlo aquellos que tienen una clara imagen de si mismos. Aquellos que no saben quiénes son, simplemente se manifiestan como una amorfa nube blanca o amarilla, en realidad el color depende de su naturaleza. Pero las almas como tú Sasuke, que tenían un fuerte sentido de identidad, conservan la imagen que tuvieron en vida porque su alma no conoce otra forma —hizo un ademan con la mano y la espada se desvaneció de las manos de Sasuke como si fuera humo—. Esa espada también forma parte de tu alma, la has llevado tanto tiempo contigo que ha pasado a formar parte de lo que eres. Eres un guerrero Sasuke. Estarás bien. Tal vez creas que esto es un castigo, pero no lo es, sólo es mala suerte. Si te sirve de consuelo, todos los que están en la sala de espera no la tienen más fácil que tú. Es el precio que tiene la grandeza después de todo —Y diciendo eso chasqueó los dedos y el alma de Sasuke comenzó a desvanecerse.

Mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía y la vista se le oscurecía. Sasuke sintió ganas de gritar. Tal parece que no podía hacer nada. Todo lo que podía hacer era resignarse. Pero no lo aceptaba. Tenía que haber alguna forma de detener aquel ciclo de dolor. ¿No se merecía vivir una vida tranquila, aunque sólo fuera una vez? No merecía ser feliz.

Debía encontrar una forma.

Ese último pensamiento le dio forma a una certeza ¿Y si eso era lo que había estado buscando?

Desde que la guerra terminó, una poderosa sensación de ansiedad se apoderó de su alma y no lo volvió a soltar. No podía quedarse quieto. Tenía que salir y buscar ese algo que su alma le pedía. ¿Pero qué? Nunca lo supo. Recorrió el mundo buscando. Pero nunca supo que buscar. Nunca supo que es lo que su alma necesitaba para sanar.

¿Y si esto era lo que estuvo buscando toda su vida? ¿Una forma de escapar de este cruel ciclo? No tenía forma de saberlo, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que eso era lo que siempre estuvo buscando.

Cerró los ojos y sumido en la oscuridad, se pidió disculpas por haberse fallado así mismo y se juró que seguiría buscando. No importaba que perdiera la memoria, sabía que el ansia en su interior no desaparecería. Así que seguiría buscando la forma de escapar. Debía haber alguna forma de que su alma encontrara la paz.

Y con ese último pensamiento, la memoria de su existencia se perdió en el rio infinito del espacio. Uchiha Sasuke dejo de existir, pero el núcleo de su ser permaneció, se transformó y en algún lugar, en algún planeta de este enorme universo, un recién nacido dio su primer gritó con una promesa incrustada en el alma. Una promesa que lo obligaría a vagar por su mundo, buscando algo que no sabía que era.

Pobre Sasuke, si tan sólo supiera que esa era la vez trecientas setenta y cuatro que se hacia esa promesa.


	7. Juegos artísticos y crímenes numéricos 1

.

..

...

 **Juegos artísticos y crímenes numéricos**

...

..

.

Primera parte

.

..

...

No había misterio que el detective Sasuke no pudiera cumplir, pero este empezaba a ser uno de los casos más difíciles a los que se había enfrentado.

El cuerpo desnudo de una voluptuosa mujer, envuelto en plástico como un empaque de carne exhibido en el supermercado. Sólo que en lugar del supermercado era el parque más grande de la ciudad.

No había rastro de que hubieran arrastrado el cadáver, ni pisadas en el crecido pasto, no había pertenecías personales de la víctima, no había colillas de cigarro o botellas o latas vacías, algo que indicara que una persona había traído el cuerpo hasta este lugar. No había nada.

Seguramente el forense tampoco encontrara nada en el cuerpo. Igual que en las otras víctimas.

"Es como si los hubieran esterilizado" le había dicho en ocasiones anteriores.

No había marcas de forcejo o lucha, no había moretones, rasguños o señal alguna de maltrato. Los cuerpos habían sido lavados a conciencia, no había mugre entre las uñas, ni cerilla en los oídos, la piel de las victimas brillaba blanca como un pavo recién hervido y desplumado. Tampoco había semen, ni vello púbico ajeno. Ni señales de algún traumatismo anal o vaginal.

Es como si los cuerpos hubieran sido preparados para ser entregados a un museo. Lavados, pulidos y esterilizados, piezas de mármol de increíble belleza.

Aún era temprano, el sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte. Sasuke, enfundado en su gabardina, se acercó al testigo que había encontrado el cuerpo. Un corredor de pelo rubio y ojos azules que parecía bastante afectado por el macabro hallazgo.

No pudo sacar nada relevante de él. Simplemente salió a correr como cada mañana y se encontró el cadáver al lado del camino, tropezó, vomitó, corrió, llamó a la policía, esperó. No vio a nadie sospecho, no se percató de nada fuera de lugar. Todo parecía normal. Más tarde se tomaría la molestia de investigar los antecedentes del testigo, pero seguramente estuviera limpio, igual que los otros.

Se marchó de la escena sin esperar a que los peritos registraran la zona. No encontrarían nada.

...

..

.

—Necesitas ayuda —dijo la voz autoritaria de su jefa.

—Siempre he trabajado sólo —dijo Sasuke sentado frente a su escritorio. "Comandante Senju T." ponía en una pequeña placa dorada que Sasuke podía ver muy bien desde su asiento.

—Es obvio que este caso te supera. Han pasado casi tres meses desde el primer asesinato ¿Y qué has encontrado? —La comandante Senju era casi una celebridad en el departamento. Nieta del Comandante Hashirama, que se había convertido en leyenda al desmantelar a la organización criminal más grande del país y llevar a su líder Madara Uchiha ante la justicia. Pero Hashirama era sólo la estrella más brillante de la familia Senju.

T. descendía de una familia de comandantes, todos bastante famosos en su propia generación. Heredara de tal linaje, T. —como le decían en la comisaria— no era menos y hacia honor a su apellido.

Ante la pregunta de la comandante, Sasuke guardo silencio.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. Te asignare a alguien.

—Buena suerte con eso —Sasuke también era famoso, aunque no de buena manera. La mayoría de la culpa era de su apellido. No ayudaba nada que la mitad de su familia fueran criminales de renombre. La otra parte era culpa de su actitud. Orgulloso y arrogante, todo el cuerpo policial lo odiaba. La única cualidad que lo redimía era el hecho de ser el mejor detective del departamento. Hasta ahora no había habido caso que no pudiera resolver. Su talento era la única razón por la que no lo habían despedido.

—No te preocupes ya encontré a alguien —Sasuke levanto una ceja—. Alguien nuevo por supuesto.

Solo alguien que no lo conocía aceptaría trabajar con él. Pero no duraría mucho tiempo. Los nuevos solían dejarlo a la primera oportunidad tachándolo de insoportable.

—De echo está esperándote en archivos en este momento —le dijo T con una sonrisa—. Parece que tiene algo para ti.

...

..

.

Hyuga Neji. Miembro de la familia Hyuga que monopoliza la seguridad privada en la ciudad. Los rumores decían que se había distanciado de los negocios familiares por una diferencia de ideas. A Sasuke no debería haberle sorprendido que Neji terminara en la base de la jerarquía junto con él. Sólo se podía terminar en el fondo si se hacía enojar a una familia como la Hyuga.

—Uchiha, llegas tarde —le dijo Neji sin despegar la vista de las notas que estaba haciendo. Estaba sentado en una silla de plástico barato, sobre un escritorio viejo que estaba desbordado de libros y documentos.

El piso de archivos era oscuro y polvoriento, sin ventanas, atestado de libreros que estaban llenos con los casos de los últimos setenta años.

—Lo lamento Hyuga. No sabía que me estabas esperando —dijo Sasuke arrugando la nariz, el lugar apestaba a moho.

—No importa. Ya he terminado —le extendió un mapa de la ciudad. Sasuke lo tomó y lo miró escéptico. Había un montón de puntos morados y otro montón de puntos azules. Al ver los puntos azules señalados en el mapa, se dio cuenta que eran los lugares donde habían sido encontrados las víctimas de su elusivo asesino. También había un área envuelta por un círculo rojo que Sasuke no supo identificar. Tampoco tenía idea de que podían significar los puntos morados.

—¿Y esto que rayos es?

—El círculo rojo. Es el área donde, muy probablemente, este nuestro asesino —respondió Hyuga con calma.

Sasuke alzó una ceja —¿Y eso como lo sabes?

—Has oído sobre la teoría de juegos Sasuke.

—Sé lo mismo que todo el mundo ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—La teoría de juegos, es un modelo matemático, que estudia los sistemas, donde las decisiones de los elementos del sistema, son afectadas por las decisiones que hacen los mismos elementos del sistema.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—En este caso el sistema es un juego del gato y el ratón. Y este juego se compone de tres elementos. Nosotros dos que perseguimos al asesino y buscamos atraparlo. Y el asesino que huye de nosotros y busca seguir asesinando sin ser atrapado. El juego puede representarse como una función o ecuación, donde cada elemento se representa como una variable, que está formada por las decisiones que cada elemento puede hacer. Así el resultado del juego está determinado por todas las decisiones tomadas por todos los elementos del juego.

—Eso es absurdo —dijo Sasuke que comenzaba a entender hacia donde iba Neji—. No puedes saber todas las decisiones que tomaremos o tomara el asesino y reducirlo a una simple formula.

—No. No se puede. Pero se puede reducir a una probabilidad. Es cierto que no puedo saber ni enumerar todas las posibilidades, porque prácticamente son infinitas. Puedo tener cierta idea de lo que haremos tu y yo, pero no puedo saber lo que hará el asesino. Pero lo cierto es que si se puede. O por lo menos se puede hacer un aproximado. Veras una vez que analizas un juego que ha concluido puedes ver las decisiones hechas, las resoluciones que fueron clave en el resultado. Y cuando analizas un montón de juegos iguales puedes empezar a ver los patrones, los elementos que se repiten, esas son las variables clave.

—¿Por eso estabas aquí?

—Sí, revise todos los casos de asesinos seriales que se resolvieron con éxito. Utilicé esa información para completar las variables en la ecuación de este juego, pero seguía faltándome información, información de las víctimas, ahí es donde entran los puntos morados de ese mapa. En un principio pensé que las víctimas no tenían relación alguna, justo como decía tu informe, pero tienen algo en común. Son personas normales. Tenían trabajos regulares de nueve a cinco. Y, sobre todo, todas desaparecieron en su camino de regreso a casa. Se estima que el 20% de las víctimas de los asesinos seriales nunca son encontradas. Los puntos morados son lugares donde se vio por última vez a personas desaparecidas de los últimos seis meses y que desaparecieron en su trayecto de vuelta a casa.

—¿Así que los puntos morados son posibles víctimas del asesino que aún no hemos encontrado? —dijo Sasuke ya sin tomarse en serio lo que decía Neji.

—Exacto. Y con esa información pude completar mi ecuación.

—¿Y esa ecuación te dijo dónde encontrar al asesino? —dijo casi con burla.

—No. Lo que dice es la región donde hay más probabilidad de que encontremos al asesino.

Sasuke sonrió con sorna.

—Supongamos que me creo lo que dices. Esta área sigue siendo demasiado grande ¿Cuántas personas crees que vivan aquí? ¿Cien mil? ¿Ciento cincuenta mil? Todos tus cálculos nos dejan como al principio. Sin saber nada realmente. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Ir tocando de puerta en puerta y preguntar a las personas sin son asesinos seriales en su tiempo libre?

—No. Tú mismo lo dijiste en tu informe. Dado al estado de los cuerpos y los informes del forense, es muy probable que el asesino sea médico, embalsamador, veterinario o taxidermista. Así que iremos a las oficinas del censo de la ciudad y buscaremos a personas con esas profesiones y que vivan en esa área —Neji se levantó, recogió su abrigo del respaldo de la silla, se lo puso y sin mirar a Sasuke se dirigió a la salida—. Si no tienes más preguntas, objeciones o una idea mejor, pongámonos en marcha.

Sasuke miró la espalda de Neji con profunda molestia.

—¿Hiciste todo este trabajo en una sola mañana?

Neji se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y miró por primera vez a Sasuke

—No seas idiota. Todo este trabajo fue mi tesis doctoral. Sólo me tome la mañana entera para adaptarla al caso que estamos resolviendo —volvió a darle la espalda—. A diferencia de ti, los que no somos genios no tenemos el lujo de holgazanear —la puerta se cerró con frialdad cuando Neji salió.

Sasuke lo siguió a regañadientes.


	8. Juegos artísticos y crímenes numéricos 2

.

..

...

 **Juegos artísticos y crímenes numéricos**

...

..

.

Final

.

..

...

53 médicos, 31 veterinarios, 7 embalsamadores y 4 taxidermistas.

—Siguen siendo un montón de personas Hyuga —se quejó Sasuke mirando la lista—. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Vigilar a cada uno por separado?

—Es lo que vamos a hacer. Un periodo de tres días por persona debería ser suficiente.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

Neji detuvo el auto frente a una bonita casa de estilo victoriano.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Sasuke.

—La casa de Akihito Akane. 32 años. Cardióloga del hospital Sanbe. Empezaremos a vigilarlos por orden alfabético.

—¡¿Y acaso quieres que nos descubran de inmediato?! ¡Estaciónate al final de la calle! Vigilaremos la casa con el espejo retrovisor.

Neji miró a Sasuke sin decir nada, pero acabó haciendo lo que decía.

—Nunca has hecho trabajo de vigilancia ¿Verdad?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque es obvio. Esta tal Akane ni siquiera está en su casa. Debe estar trabajando. Y ni siquiera sabemos cómo es. No tenemos ni una fotografía. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Es más probable que detectemos una conducta sospechosa en el ambiente personal del sujeto. En su trabajo debe ser muy cuidadoso y proyectar normalidad.

—¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?

—Estudie psicología con especialidad en criminalística. También estudie matemáticas, mis grados fueron en matemáticas aplicadas.

—Así que el niño rico tiene estudios —Sasuke sólo había ido a la escuela de policías, para después tomar un curso y pasar un examen para que le dieran su placa de detective—. Pues déjame decirte que tu tesis tiene un montón de agujeros. ¿Qué tal si no es sólo un asesino, que si son dos? ¿Qué si el asesino vive en las afueras y sólo viene a tirar los cuerpos a la ciudad? ¿Y si el asesino aprendió a embalsamar cuerpos por internet y trabaja vendiendo fruta en el mercado? ¿O si vive en el sótano de su mamá y nunca sale más que para matar? ¿O es una secta que intenta purificar los pecados del mundo o alguna otra mierda similar? ¡¿Acaso contempla eso tu ecuación?! Los humanos no son tan predecibles como crees.

—Lo son —dijo Neji sin inmutarse—. Es sólo que las herramientas para hacerlo apenas comienzan a surgir —Sasuke bufó—. Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Mi tesis aún tiene agujeros, escenarios no contemplados. No es más que un prototipo después de todo. Pero si podemos encontrar, aunque sea una sola pista. Ni siquiera tiene que ser una pista que nos lleve a capturar al asesino. Basta con que ponga la investigación en movimiento. Algo que nos lleve en la dirección correcta. Eso sería suficiente para demostrar que mi teoría puede funcionar.

"Demostrar. ¿Demostrar a quién? ¿A tu familia? ¿A tu padre? ¿A tú tío?" pensó Sasuke "Por eso te sacaron del negocio familiar ¿Verdad Hyuga? Por esas ideas tan radicales y esa actitud tan arrogante"

—Y sí no encontramos nada, siempre puedo volver a ajustar la ecuación —dijo con rostro impávido.

Sasuke lo miró con fastidio. Miró la casa por el espejo retrovisor. Era un barrio tranquilo de clase media-alta, las calles limpias, los jardines con el pasto recortado. Se hizo un silencio que se alargó durante bastante tiempo. Nada pasó. Una señora que sacaba a pasear a su perro. Una madre que había regresado de recoger a sus hijos del colegio. El silencio de nuevo.

—Supongo que no trajiste nada de comer —dijo Sasuke que sólo había comido una barra de cereal y un café en la mañana.

—Supongo que uno de nosotros tendrá que ir por comida —dijo Neji secamente.

—Genial.

—Puedes ir ahora si quieres. Yo iré cuando este por anochecer.

—¡Debes estar bromeando Hyuga! ¡No pienso pasar todo el día y la noche metido en esta cafetera contigo! ¡Tomaremos turnos! Tú el día, yo la noche. —Sasuke abrió la puerta y con un pie fuera del carro le dijo—. Seguiré a la señora Akane desde su trabajo y me estacionare al final de la calle, así llamaremos menos la atención. Cuando veas mi carro podrás irte a dormir y viceversa ¿Alguna queja?

—Si la tuviera ¿Importaría?

Sasuke estiró la boca en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa. Salió del carro, cerró la puerta y se marchó.

...

..

.

Sasuke hubiera llamado un taxi, pero conocía bien la zona. Hubiera ido a un restaurante, pero lo de la comida fue sólo una excusa, no tenía hambre. En su lugar se dirigió al sur y caminó.

Caminó en silencio, sin prestarle atención al mundo, dejando que su mente vagara en sus pensamientos. Sus pies sabían el camino, lo habían recorrido muchas veces. La ruta era un poco diferente pero el sentimiento era el mismo, incluso más intenso. Este día el peso que cargaba se hizo más insoportable, amenazando con quebrar su espalda.

Y el culpable era Neji.

Después de caminar como una hora, Sasuke llegó a una zona más deshabitada. Los carros fueron sustituidos por camiones de carga y las casas por largas bodegas de techos abovedados. Dobló una esquina y se adentró en un estrecho callejón oscuro. Saco unas llaves y comenzó a abrir los tres candados y los dos cerrojos de una gruesa puerta de metal. La puerta se abrió con un eco y Sasuke se adentró en un pasillo oscuro.

Aquella bodega era una de las pocas cosas que habían sobrevivido al embargo judicial. Antes de que la organización criminal conocida como Akatsuki fuera desmantelada, su padre la usaba para lavar dinero. Ahora lo único que almacenaba eran los demonios de Sasuke. Lo único que le había dejado su familia.

Esa enorme y vacía bodega era su casa.

Al entrar al taller Itachi lo recibió con una sonrisa, igual que siempre, e igual que siempre no dijo nada más y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. El taller no era más que uno de los enormes cuartos de lámina en los que estaba dividido la bodega. Lámparas de neón colgaban y parpadeaban desde el techo, la pintura blanca se estaba cayendo y el óxido cubría las paredes como un hongo que se está comiendo un árbol caído. Por lo demás, estaba bastante cuidado, los muebles estaban colocados de forma eficiente. Los instrumentos ordenados en sus respectivos lugares, las mesas colocadas de forma geométrica. El piso limpio, la basura en su lugar, los estantes sin una mota de polvo. El lugar estaba organizado con meticulosidad como debía estarlo un laboratorio esterilizado. Al fondo los enormes refrigeradores rugían todo el tiempo y el aire olía siempre a desinfectante.

Sasuke fue a uno de los refrigeradores y sacó una cerveza. La destapó y la bebió con ansia. Su hermano estaba inmerso en su trabajo, cortaba, cosía y atornillaba con diligencia, con la fluidez que sólo puede dar la repetición y la practica constante. Seguramente llevara horas pegado a su mesa de trabajo, sin apenas dormir o comer. No importaba lo que le dijera Sasuke no se apartaría de ahí hasta que terminara lo que estaba haciendo. No importaba lo que hiciera, para Itachi esa mesa era todo lo que existía.

Había sido así desde hace mucho tiempo.

Como buen hermano mayor, Itachi siempre intentó proteger a su hermano. A él lo entrenaron para que fuera asesino, traficante, ladrón. Para su desgracia se le daba bastante bien. Tenía un don natural. "Sacó lo mejor de nosotros" solía burlarse su abuelo Madara.

Itachi intentó por todos los medios que Sasuke tuviera una vida normal. Si no hubiera sido por él, Sasuke no hubiera podido ir a la escuela. Sin embargo, ese deseo solía chocar fuertemente con los deseos de su padre Fugaku y su abuelo.

Un día, esos dos fueron con Itachi a un viaje de negocios. Sasuke no supo nunca que paso en ese viaje, sólo que hubo muchos muertos y que al volver Itachi no volvió a hablar. Poco después la policía comenzó a desmantelar las células de la mafia Uchiha, hasta que todo terminó con el arresto y encarcelamiento de su abuelo Madara por parte de Hashirama.

Su padre murió asesinado en la cárcel unos meses después. Los miembros de los Uchiha que no fueron apresados o asesinados huyeron y no se volvió a saber de ellos.

Itachi por ser un miembro de la organización que siempre se mantuvo en las sombras (muchos Uchiha incluso no sabían qué hacía) no se le pudo comprobar gran cosa. Estuvo un par de años en prisión por asociación delictuosa, hasta que su defensa logró que lo consideraran una persona con discapacidad mental. Otro par de años en un manicomio hasta que el hospital dijo que no era una amenaza para el mismo ni para nadie, e Itachi quedó en libertad.

Mientras todo aquello sucedía, Sasuke terminó la escuela. Decidió meterse en la policía, quería alejarse lo más que pudiera del legado de su familia, también necesitaba trabajar lo más rápido posible. Tenía que ganar dinero y cuidar del discapacitado de Itachi, la única familia que siempre había tenido.

Itachi había terminado de cerrar la herida, cortó el hilo con delicadeza y colocó la aguja en su lugar. Se cercioró de que los mosquetones estaban firmemente fijados al hueso, cargó el cadáver en sus hombros y salió del taller. Sasuke lo siguió en silencio.

Era un niño. Cabello castaño, ojos color avellana, tendría unos nueve años. Sus ojos de muñeco brillaban plásticos. Miraban a través de Sasuke como si este fuera un fantasma.

No se dio cuenta cuando Itachi comenzó a matar, o más bien no quiso darse cuenta. Intentó encerrarlo, encadenarlo, mantenerlo drogado. Pero no sirvió de nada. Itachi seguía conservando aquellas habilidades que lo habían convertido en un perfecto asesino. Abría los candados con facilidad, rompía las cadenas en silencio, se daba cuenta cuando sus alimentos contenían drogas.

A Sasuke no le había quedado más remedio que entregar a su hermano, pero por supuesto no pudo. Se quedó en silencio, mirando como su hermano traía algún cadáver cada cierto tiempo y lo convertía en un muñeco de plástico. De vez en cuando se deshacía de alguno, Sasuke suponía que era porque les veía algún defecto, algo que no podía encajar con su obra. Sin embargo, nunca se deshacía de los niños, los niños siempre eran perfectos.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la bodega central. Un enorme espacio de paredes laminadas y techo abovedado. Itachi levantó una palanca y las luces se encendieron. El espacio se iluminó con una fría luz blanca. Itachi condujo un andamio eléctrico hasta el centro de la habitación y subió hasta el techo de la bodega. Acomodó al niño y comenzó a fijarlo al techo.

Sasuke tenía que admitir que aquello tenía cierta belleza. Decenas de cadáveres; mujeres, hombres, ancianos, niños, adolescentes. Desnudos y con la piel plastificada, hermosas estatuas de cera. Todos en diferentes posiciones, algunos parecían platicar entre ellos, otros miraban fijamente el piso o corrían en dirección contraria como si escaparan de la multitud, otros parecían caer, otros volar. Otros dormían plácidamente, otros tenían sexo, los niños correteaban, jugaban, golpeaban y se burlaban de otros. Era como mirar una versión horrible de la capilla Sixtina. Una pesadillesca obra artística. Hermosa y terrible, como la naturaleza humana.

Sasuke no sentía culpa alguna por ninguna de las personas que estaban colgando del techo. Ni siquiera por los niños. El mundo nunca le había mostrado una pizca de compasión, él sólo consideraba que le estaba devolviendo el favor. Sólo Itachi se había preocupado por él y por eso no iba a dejar que lo atraparan.

Y Neji Hyuga definitivamente iba a ser un problema. Itachi era tan bueno en borrar toda evidencia, que Sasuke se había confiado. Había creído que todo lo que tenía que hacer era darle largas a su jefe y esperar que la opinión pública se olvidara de los cuerpos. Pero ahora que el Hyuga había aparecido, bueno… Este tétrico mural de estatuas estaba a tan sólo unas calles del circulo que él Hyuga había dibujado en el mapa con su mentada formula.

Su trabajo le había enseñado a no creer en las coincidencias. La tesis de Hyuga Neji funcionaba, o por lo menos iba por el camino correcto. Y aunque su casa no estaba dentro del círculo, estaba prácticamente en la frontera. ¿Qué pasaría si Hyuga ajustaba su fórmula y el nuevo circulo incluía su casa? No iba a dejar que eso pasara. Ya se le ocurrirá algo, siempre se le ocurría algo, era un genio después de todo. Aunque el problema era que esta vez, su enemigo también lo era.

Itachi terminó de colocar al niño y comenzó a bajar. Sasuke contempló la nueva adición. El niño estaba sobre los hombros de un hombre con una larga cabellera ondulada, le jalaba los cabellos mientras sonreía con diabólica ternura. El hombre en vez de estar enojado miraba al suelo con la mirada perdida y la cara triste. O eso le pareció a Sasuke.

Itachi volvió al piso. Ahora que había terminado se iría a dormir y no despertaría hasta la noche del día siguiente. De camino a su habitación acarició el hombro de su hermano y le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, hermano —dijo Sasuke sin voltear a verlo.

Itachi apagó las luces y Sasuke se quedó solo en la oscuridad.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

ok, esto es horrible, se supone que estas historias no deben pasar de las mil palabras, pero este bebe, termino midiendo casi cuatro mil. Tengo que aprender a contenerme o terminare muriendo al final de mes por falta de sueño. Así que, apartir de ahora, historias de no más de mil palabras. Como sea, odio mi vida. Me voy a dormir.


	9. Sexo (No)Consensuado

.

..

...

 **Sexo (no)consensuado**

...

..

.

Uchiha Sasuke nunca tuvo un interés real en el sexo. Su trauma infantil había borrado toda la curiosidad que pudiera sentir por la vida y su desarrollo. En su interior sólo existía el odio y el deseo de volverse más fuerte. Cuando llegó a la adolescencia y las hormonas comenzaron a cambiar su cuerpo, no sintió un cambio significativo. Lo único que cambio fue que ahora se enfadaba por todo y se sentía malhumorado todo el tiempo. Así que iba al bosque y entrenaba hasta que los músculos se le acalambraban.

Había veces que se levantaba en medio de la noche, con el cuerpo caliente y una ansiedad que le quemaba por dentro. Así que iba al bosque y entrenaba hasta quedarse dormido. Había días que se despertaba con los calzoncillos manchados de un líquido blanquecino. Así que los lavaba e iba a entrenar al bosque.

Las chicas nunca dejaron de ser aquellos molestos humanos que se quejaban demasiado. No tenía tiempo para ellas. No había espacio en su corazón ni en su mente para nada más que no fuera su venganza.

Pero ahora, estaba aquí, con Sakura. Ambos dispuestos a tener sexo. Aunque ella estaba más dispuesta que él. Porque si le hubieran preguntado a Sasuke ¿Quieres tener sexo? La respuesta hubiera sido un claro, no.

La razón no era Sakura, podría haber sido la chica más deseable del planeta y Sasuke aun sentiría lo mismo.

Pero entonces ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer? Tampoco quería rechazar a Sakura. Había cruzado medio país y había estado buscándolo durante semanas hasta encontrarlo. Al principio su primer impulso fue huir, pero la obsesiva determinación de Sakura le hizo desistir y ahora que habían convivido durante unos cuantos meses, se había terminado acostumbrado a ella, a su olor y a su presencia.

¿Cuántas veces tendría que rechazarla para que Sakura finalmente se hartara y le dejara en paz? Sasuke no quería saber la respuesta, o al menos no con la suficiente fuerza.

Así que se dejaba hacer. Seguía la corriente. Imitaba los movimientos de Sakura, perseguía sus manos, acompasaba su respiración.

¿Entonces que era esto? ¿Sexo por compasión? ¿Temor a la soledad?

Sasuke no le temía a la soledad y su compasión se había terminado hace mucho tiempo. De hecho, era todo lo contrario, y tal vez era eso por lo que le estaba molestando tanto esta situación. No tenía el más mínimo deseo de acercarse a nadie. Sociabilizar, intimar, entablar amistad, hablar con alguien sobre la profunda indiferencia que sentía en el pecho por todo. Que le tomaran de la mano y lo abrazaran. No necesitaba nada de eso. No quería que nadie se le acercara y lo tocara. Quería quedarse dentro de su barrera esférica, flotando en paz en el líquido amniótico de su soledad.

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Teniendo con Sakura el acto más íntimo que pueda tener una pareja.

Pero el sexo es sólo sexo, no hay necesidad de que haya sentimientos involucrados en tal acto. Puede ser sólo un acto de desahogo, de evasión, puede ser sólo diversión. Además, esta sería su primera vez ¿No debería estar feliz? ¿O acaso le parecía bien seguir siendo virgen toda la vida?

Aquello no podía importarle menos a Sasuke. Si hubiera muerto virgen y solo, abandonado en algún lugar perdido en la nada, sin nadie a su alrededor. Le hubiera parecido una muerte tan buena como cualquier otra.

Todo esto no podría darle más igual.

Y a pesar de cómo se siente, su pene se erecta, su cuerpo se excita, como si su mente y su cuerpo estuvieran separados. Como si el universo le dijera que lo único que importa es la preservación de la especie.

Al diablo tus sentimientos, al mundo únicamente has venido para hacer bebes.

Y así, la biología se impone al raciocinio, y tan pronto como empieza, termina. Y después del sudor, la saliva y el semen, lo único que Sasuke siente es vacío.

—¿Te ha gustado? —pregunta Sakura abrazándose a su pecho desnudo.

—Sí —miente Sasuke.

Acaricia el cabello rosa de la chica, siente la suave piel de su espalda bajo las yemas de sus dedos, y mira al techo, deseando estar mirando las estrellas, como había estado haciendo cada noche, hasta que llegó Haruno Sakura.


	10. Siguiendo fantasmas

.

..

...

 **Siguiendo fantasmas**

...

..

.

Era un día cálido de verano. El cielo era tan azul que robaba el aliento y el sol de mediodía arrancaba quejas de calor hasta el más tolerante de los camellos.

Sakura y Sasuke caminaban por un sendero, en uno de los grandes bosques que había al norte de Konoha. Caminaban en silencio, hacía semanas que Sakura había agotado los temas de conversación. Pero este día, sobretodo, el silencio era preferible al esfuerzo de entablar una conversación.

—Estoy embarazada —dijo Sakura cansada de buscar formas adecuadas de decirlo.

Sasuke se detuvo bruscamente. Aquellas palabras tardaron en calar en él como un pedazo de plomo que va cayendo lentamente a través del fondo del océano. Pero cuando llegó al fondo, levantó una nube de arena que nubló su mente.

—Ya veo —fue lo único que dijo y siguió caminando.

—¿Ya veo? ¡¿Ya veo?! ¡¿Es lo único que puedes decir?! —Sakura, que se había detenido junto con él, corrió para alcanzarlo.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Sakura? Es tú problema no el mío —dijo Sasuke con voz dura.

Sakura se congeló en su sitio y le dieron unas ganas horribles de llorar, pero logró controlarse y volvió a caminar.

—¿Por qué siempre eres así? Actuando como si nada te importara. —Caminaba unos pasos por detrás de él. No quería verlo de frente.

—Tal vez es, porque no me importa.

—¿De verdad es así? ¿No sientes nada? ¡Es tu hijo Sasuke!

—Si de verdad quieres saberlo, creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es abortarlo —el frio de su voz congelando su aliento.

—¡¿Por qué?! —la voz de Sakura quebrándose.

—Yo no me hare cargo de ese niño. Estarás sola con esa carga.

—¡No me importa! ¡Que tú no lo quieras no te da el derecho de quitármelo! ¡También es mío! ¡Y lo tendré! ¡Aunque tú no quieras!

—¡Te equivocas! —dijo Sasuke deteniéndose y volteándola a ver con frialdad—. No es que también sea tuyo, es que es sólo tuyo. Y si ya habías tomado esa decisión, habría sido mejor que no me lo hubieras dicho. —Se giró con brusquedad y caminó con los puños cerrados.

Sakura se quedó mirando su espalda mientras se alejaba ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Esa parecía ser la decisión final de Sasuke. Debería volver a Konoha y buscar la mejor forma de lidiar con esto. Pero volvió a caminar, siguiendo los pasos de Sasuke, como había estado haciendo los últimos meses.

Después de un par de kilómetros Sasuke pareció hartarse, porque desapareció con un silbido en el viento. Sakura se quedó con el silencio en el sendero. Miró en shock el espacio vacío que había dejado su novio, pero un segundo después sus ojos se llenaron de furia. Ella misma se desvaneció en el aire, moviendo a velocidad ninja.

Tal vez no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para detener a Sasuke, pero se había vuelto lo bastante fuerte como para poder seguirlo. Y después de unos frenéticos segundos de seguir su rastro, pudo verlo saltando entre los árboles. Su capa negra agitándose en el viento, su cabello moviéndose como llamas negras.

Después de varias horas y ya entrada la noche, Sasuke finalmente se detuvo. Habían llegado al final del bosque y se encontraban frente a una enorme pradera, un inmenso mar verde iluminado sólo por las estrellas. Luciérnagas brillantes que parecía que podías tocar con sólo estirar la mano.

Sasuke se sentó en la crecida hierba y contempló el horizonte. Sakura sacó una barra de proteína de debajo de su faja y le dio un mordisco, raciones ninja para emergencias y viajes largos. Era correosa y no tenía sabor, pero Sakura mascaba. No tenía hambre, pero Sakura tragaba. Después de todo, ahora tenía que comer por dos.

Se sentó al lado de Sasuke y comió en silencio. Le ofreció un mordisco, pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí, Sakura?

—Es porque tú sigues huyendo.

Él volteó a mirarla. Sakura masticaba y miraba el paisaje, evitando su mirada.

—No estoy huyendo. Simplemente no quiero hacerme cargo de problemas que yo no busque —dijo Sasuke volviendo su atención al horizonte.

—Eh, y antes de eso ¿De que estabas huyendo?

—Ya te dije que no estoy huyendo de nada.

—¡¿Entonces qué has estado haciendo Sasuke?! —le gritó Sakura a las estrellas—. He estado contigo los últimos meses y no parece que estés buscando nada. Dijiste que este era un viaje para expiar tus pecados, pero ni siquiera parece que estés buscando redención. Sólo has estado vagando como un fantasma cuyas penas no le dejan ir al más allá —Sakura sonrió con amargura— ¿Sabes? Casi prefiero al antiguo Sasuke, al menos él tenía un propósito.

Sasuke tenía la sospecha de que aquellas palabras deberían haberle dolido, pero lo único que hicieron fue rebotar y hacer eco en su alma vacía. Sakura tenía razón, pero ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía expiar sus pecados?

El dolor únicamente podía pagarse con más dolor, era la única forma que conocía.

—Dime, ¿Tan malo es, Sasuke? —Sakura se abrazó las piernas— ¿Tan malo es que quiera formar una familia contigo?

No es que fuera malo. Es que Sasuke no podía, no quería ¿Cómo podía él tener una familia y fingir tener una vida normal después de todo lo que había hecho? No sabría ni por dónde empezar.

—Lo siento.

Sakura hundió la cara en sus piernas y lloró en silencio. La barra de proteína se perdió en el pasto y Sasuke no apartó sus ojos del horizonte.


	11. Cuentos de hadas

.

..

...

 **Cuentos de hadas**

...

..

.

—Entonces… —Sasuke se acercó al librero y escogió un libro al azar—¿Qué tal si te leo Momotaro?

—Ya lo leí —dijo Sarada recostada en su cama con las sabanas cubriéndole el regazo y vistiendo un piyama rosado.

Sasuke devolvió el libro y tomó otro.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal la princesa melón?

—También ya lo leí.

—¿Los dos tengus?

—Leído.

—¿Yosaku y el pájaro?

—También.

—¿La boda de los Kappa?

—Me lo sé de memoria.

—¿El samurái y los tres gatos?

—Papa, ya me leí todo.

Sasuke volteó a ver a la niña de seis u ocho años. No recordaba bien su edad.

—¿Todos los cuentos?

Sarada negó con la cabeza y se acomodó sus lentes rojos con suficiencia.

...

..

.

Un piso más abajo Sakura lavaba los trastes. Canturreaba con una sonrisa en la boca. El día de hoy estaba especialmente feliz. No sólo porque Sasuke hubiera vuelto a casa, sino porque... ¿A quién quería engañar? Claro que era porque Sasuke había vuelto. Pero quien podía culparla Sasuke había vuelto después de más de un año de no pisar Konoha y además había dicho que se iba a quedar un tiempo.

A Sakura no podía caberle más felicidad. Sarada finalmente pasaría tiempo con su padre, saldrían por las tardes a caminar por el parque, cenarían juntos, harían cosas de familia y…

—Sakura.

La ninja rosa dio un respingó y sujetó el plato que estaba lavando con tal fuerza que lo partió en dos.

—¡Sasuke! —dijo enfadada, se quitó los guantes y volteó a verlo— Casi me matas del susto ¿Por qué siempre apareces de repentes y sin hacer ruido, como un fantasma?

—Soy un ninja.

—Eso no importa ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que tienes que estar arriba, leyéndole un cuento a Sarada.

—Me ha dicho que ya ha leído todos los libros de la casa.

—Bueno, sí, probablemente lo haya hecho. Es por eso que terminó necesitando lentes. Siempre se escapa a media noche para leer algo. Y entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Te lo acabo de decir. Ya no hay nada que pueda leerle.

—Entonces invéntale un cuento.

—Soy un ninja. No un cuentacuentos.

—Eso no importa. No tiene que ser un gran cuento. Lo que importa es que pases tiempo con tu hija. Es una niña maravillosa y apenas la conoces. Ahora ve —dijo señalando el piso de arriba con un dedo imperioso.

Sasuke la obedeció a regañadientes ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto de todas formas? Se sentía idiota y torpe. No tenía idea de cómo lidiar con los niños o sobre como contar un cuento. A él nunca le contaron cuentos para dormir. Su padre lo educó con una estructura militar. La cena a las siete. El baño a las ocho. Dormir a las nueve. Levantarse a las siete. Si hubiera descubierto que se escapaba a media noche para leer, lo habría colgado de los pies y lo habría arrojado a las frías aguas del lago. Si Sakura hubiera hecho lo mismo Sarada no estaría usando lentes y lo más importante, Sasuke no tendría que estar preguntándose qué demonios iba a contarle a aquella niña.

Sarada lo esperaba pacientemente en su cama con sus brazos en el regazo. Sasuke se sentó a su lado.

—Tu madre quiere que te invente un cuento ¿Sobre qué te gustaría escuchar?

—¡Cuéntame sobre tus aventuras! —dijo sin pensárselo mucho— Mama dice que viajas por todo el mundo.

Sasuke pensó en la última de sus "aventuras". Había tenido que exterminar una secta en las montañas del país del rayo. Adoraban a una diosa cuya estatua era sospechosamente familiar a Kaguya. Le hacían sacrificios humanos. Y al final las cosas se complicaron. Se había visto obligado a matar incluso a los niños. Fue una cosa trágica.

Después de tanta sangre. Sasuke necesitaba un descanso, así que volvió a Konoha. El resto de sus "aventuras" no eran más alegres.

—Mejor te cuento un cuento.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué?! Nunca vienes y cuando lo haces no quieres contarme sobre tus viajes. No es justo —dijo Sarada inflando las mejillas.

—El mundo no es justo niña ¿Ahora dime sobre qué quieres que sea tu cuento?

—No me importa —dijo cruzando los brazos.

—Bien, en ese caso había una vez… —Sasuke dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió— Un rey. Un rey que salió a pasear al bosque. Estaba muy cansado y necesitaba tiempo para pensar. La…

—¿Cómo era?

—¿Cómo era quién?

—¡¿Cómo era el rey?!

—Tenía el pelo negro y una corona azul. ¿Contenta?

—¿Azul?

—Sí, azul. Era de zafiros y oro azul.

—¿Oro azul? Eso no existe.

—Claro que existe —dijo Sasuke con voz serena—. La corona del rey estaba hecha de ese material. Ahora déjame continuar…

 _"Él rey estaba cansado de gobernar. Las cosas no iban bien en el reino y no sabía muy qué hacer. Entonces oyó un ruido seco y al acercarse a investigar descubrió que era una fruta. La fruta olía tan delicioso que al rey se le hizo agua la boca. Pero su cascara era tan dura que no pudo abrirla._

 _Al final tuvo que volver a su castillo y el caballero más fuerte del reino tuvo que darle varios golpes con su espada para lograr abrirla. Cuando la fruta estuvo abierta el olor fue tan seductor que todos los presentes se abalanzaron sobre la fruta y la devoraron en segundos._

 _El rey que tuvo que abrirse paso a golpes, logró probar un bocado. Fue algo increíble. Pero no sólo eso, el sabor se quedó en su boca por varios días haciendo que estuviera feliz todo el tiempo. Él y todos los que habían probado la fruta estaban embriagados, todo les parecía maravilloso, el mundo se había convertido en un lugar brillante y lleno de color._

 _Pero cuando el efecto paso, él rey entró en una profunda depresión, el cuerpo le temblaba y la cabeza le dolía horriblemente. Entonces ordenó a todos los hombres y mujeres de su castillo que fueran al bosque y buscaran hasta encontrar otra fruta. Él rey también fue a buscar pues temía que los otros que había probado la fruta se la robaran._

 _Pero por más que buscaron no encontraron nada. Después de semanas el rey estaba a punto de enloquecer. Necesitaba otro bocado de aquel fruto. Entonces, en un arrebato de locura miró al cielo y dijo: "Claro. No hemos encontrado nada porque un fruto tan maravilloso sólo pudo haber sido regalo de los dioses. El fruto no vino de un árbol, cayó del cielo"_

 _Así fue como decretó que se construyera una torre en el bosque. Una torre tan alta que tocara a las nubes y alcanzara a los dioses._

 _Muchos decían que el rey había enloquecido. Y era verdad, pero seguía siendo el rey y la torre comenzó a construirse. Piedra a piedra, escalón a escalón, pasaron los años y la torre ya era más alta que el castillo. El rey pasaba los días en la parte más alta esperando poder ver entre las nubes su tan ansiado fruto. Un día, que se había quedado dormido en lo más alto de la torre, encontró al amanecer, otro fruto en la palma de su mano como si dios mismo hubiera bajado y puesto el fruto ahí._

 _El rey lloró de alegría. Tenía razón. Había tenido razón todo este tiempo y ahí estaba la prueba. Abrazó el fruto como si se tratara de su hijo y corrió a su cuarto. Su más grande deseo era comerse ese fruto inmediatamente, pero no podía cometer el mismo error que la vez anterior. Necesitaba dinero y apoyo para seguir construyendo su torre. Su poder había disminuido durante los últimos años y temía que muy pronto intentaran derrocarlo. Así que muy lentamente comenzó a pelar el fruto con su cuchillo._

 _Organizó una fiesta donde invitó a todos los nobles del reino, incluyendo a sus más abiertos detractores. En una mesa privada les sirvió un pequeño pedazo del fruto. Esa noche fue la más feliz en la vida de los nobles y en la del rey. Había vuelto a probar el fruto y se había ganado la lealtad de los nobles._

 _Muy pronto los recursos de todo el reino se concentraron en la construcción de la torre. Con el paso de los años la estructura se había vuelto tan grande y consumía tantos recursos que paso a convertirse en la capital del reino. La ciudad creció a su alrededor, junto con la torre._

 _Mientras más alta era mayor era la frecuencia con que aparecían los frutos. Así que seguían haciendo la torres más alta y más alta. Los años pasaron y el rey murió, pero eso no importó porque los nobles continuaron su labor. Ellos y sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos._

 _Pasaron mil años y la torre era tan alta que las nubes podían verse a través de las ventanas. Su base era tan grande como una ciudad. Era tan alta que había familias enteras que no bajan nunca. Vivian y morían en la torre. Sus tumbas pasaban a formar parte de ella. Sus hijos seguían construyendo ladrillo a ladrillo, sin conocer lo que eran los ríos, el campo o los mares._

 _Finalmente encontraron lo que siempre habían soñado. Sobre una enorme nube estaba un gigantesco árbol de oro con hojas de bronce y de él colgaban los ansiados frutos. Alrededor del árbol había esqueletos tirados, enormes esqueletos de tres metros de largo. Sus costillas atravesadas por espadas de hojas negras, sus cráneos perforados por flechas cristalinas. Era un cementerio de gigantes._

 _Pero a los nobles de la torre aquello no les importó. Invadieron la nube, corrieron hacia el fruto de la felicidad. Pero antes de que llegaran, un gigante escondido atrás del tronco del árbol se interpuso en su camino. Su armadura negra como la obsidiana, su lanza roja como la ira. Su ojo izquierdo bajó un parche de bronce. Miró a los pequeños invasores con su ojo derecho y habló con la voz de mil hombres._

 _"Largo pequeñas alimañas. El fruto es únicamente mío. A cualquiera que quiera robarlo lo matare como hice con los idiotas que ven a su alrededor." Y dicho eso agitó su lanza y un fuerte viento lanzó a nobles, esqueletos y frutos fuera de la nube. Otro movimiento de su lanza y un enorme rayo golpeó la torre. Los ladrillos comenzaron a caerse, las columnas se rompieron y en medio de gritos y polvo, la torre y sus mil años se derrumbaron en un instante._

 _Cien años pasaron y el lugar donde había estado la torre se convirtió en una gigantesca tumba. Una montaña de escombros donde los saqueadores entraban de vez en cuando a buscar tesoros. Un arqueólogo de un reino lejano llegó a la tumba ansioso de conocimientos y aventuras. Después de años de recorrer los escombros de la torre, se encontró con un fruto de aroma irresistible. Había encontrado cosas maravillosas en la tumba, huesos de gigantes, espadas negras que no se oxidaban, flechas de metal transparente, pero aquel, era por mucho, el mayor de los tesoros._

 _Era un fruto divino y el tiempo no le afectaba. Su sabor y aroma seguían siendo los mismos que hacia mil años. El arqueólogo probó el fruto y no hubo vuelta atrás. Con su inteligencia miró al fruto, a la torre y a los tesoros que había encontrado._

 _Y mirando al cielo dijo "Sin duda hay algo allá arriba"._

 _Cogió los tesoros y volvió a su reino, donde le ofreció un trozo del fruto a su rey._

 _Al poco tiempo un nuevo rey se posó sobre los restos de la torre y mirando con desafío al cielo, estiró las manos e intentó tocar las nubes."_

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó Sasuke.

Sarada abrazada a sus piernas asintió en silencio, se había quedado inmersa en la voz de su padre y en las palabras que este pronunciaba.

—Bien, ahora vete a dormir.

—Hay algo que no entiendo —dijo Sarada acomodándose lo lentes con su dedo índice—. Porque no plantaron semillas del fruto para que creciera un árbol.

Su padre guardó silencio.

—Era un fruto sin semillas.

—Eh, no existen las frutas sin semillas.

—Claro que existen yo he comido muchas.

—Así ¿Cómo cuáles?

Sasuke volvió a guardar silencio.

—Como el plátano.

—El plátano si tiene semillas, es sólo que son muy pequeñitas. Y además, si era una fruta sin semillas ¿De donde nació el árbol del cielo en primer lugar?

Silencio.

—Ya es hora de que te duermas.

—¡Eh! Pero no has contestado mis preguntas.

—Acuéstate y duérmete —dijo Sasuke levantándose.

—Eh, no es justo.

—La vida no es justa niña —dijo Sasuke saliendo del cuarto y apagando las luces.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

Esto se esta deteriorando demasiado pronto y demasiado deprisa. Es como un fanfic con relleno.


	12. Proposición casual

.

..

...

 **Proposición casual**

...

..

.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Qué?

Sakura y Sasuke caminaban de regreso de la guardería. Venían de dejar a su hija de tres años.

Era una mañana tranquila, el aire fresco, el canto de las golondrinas en sus nidos, el olor a pasto húmedo.

—¿Por qué no nos casamos? —dijo Sakura como si estuviera hablando del clima.

La luz del sol de abril se colaba por entre los botones de las flores de cerezo.

—¿Casarnos?

—Sí, es decir ¿Cuántos años llevamos de ser pareja?

Sasuke se quedó callado y miró al cielo intentando recordar ¿Cuánto llevaban juntos? Aunque una mejor pregunta sería ¿Cuándo empezaron a tener una relación de pareja? Sasuke nunca le había pedido exactamente que fueran novios. Así que la línea entre el tiempo en eran sólo compañeros y pasaron a ser novios era muy borrosa.

—No lo sé —dijo sinceramente.

—¡Ah! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan despreocupadamente? —pero Sakura sabía bien que no debería haberse sorprendido— Llevamos cuatro años, cuatro años —dijo Sakura poniendo cuatro dedos en la cara de Sasuke.

—Ya veo.

—Y te quedas como si nada.

—Tengo curiosidad Sakura ¿Desde exactamente cuándo consideras que comenzamos a ser pareja?

—¿Eh?

—Es decir ¿En qué momento tuviste la certeza de que tú y yo éramos novios?

—¿En qué momento dices? —Sasuke asintió en silencio—. Bueno, en el momento en que nos dimos nuestro primer beso —dijo jugando con uno de los mechones de fleco— ¿Recuerdas? Fue en el país de las aguas termales. Estaba nevando y comenzaba a amanecer, tu nariz estaba roja por el frio y tus labios estaban duros como el cuero, pero fue un beso muy cálido.

—Lo recuerdo —dijo Sasuke. Lo recordaba, aunque vagamente—. Así que comenzaste a contar desde ese momento.

—Bueno, sí —Sakura jugó un momento más con su cabello y luego bajo bruscamente su mano— ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Desde cuándo empezaste a contar tú?

Sasuke encogió los hombros.

—Desde ningún momento en particular, si es a lo que te refieres. Supongo que simplemente no me di cuenta. En algún momento sólo pasaste de ser mi compañera a ser mi novia.

—No sé si debería molestarme o no con la que estás diciendo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No sé ¿A qué te refieres tú? Estás diciendo que no te diste cuenta cuando comencé a ser tu novia ¿No?

—Sí.

—¡¿Y eso por qué?! ¡¿Acaso es porque todos los momentos que pasamos juntos fueron intrascendentes para ti?! ¡¿Fui tan insustancial en tu vida que apenas y te disté cuenta cuando entre?! —dijo con enfado.

—No es que fueras insustancial, sino que fuiste más bien gradual. ¿Cuánto tiempo viajamos juntos hasta que nos besamos por primera vez? ¿Un año?

—Sí, algo así —dijo desviando la vista avergonzada—. Pero es que tenía miedo de que si iba demasiado rápido te asustaras y te fueras —Sakura se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja—. Bueno supongo que aún tengo ese miedo.

Sasuke le paso el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia su lado.

—No tienes porque temer más eso.

Sakura se sonrojó y después de un momento de sorpresa, se dejó abrazar y se acurrucó en su aroma.

—¡Espera un momento! —dijo de repente, poniendo sus brazos en la cara de Sasuke y alejándolo como si se le hubiera pegado una mosca— ¡¿Cómo es que esto termino así?!

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Sasuke con la mejilla deformada por la mano de su novia.

—Te pregunte ¿Por qué no nos casábamos? Y tú me distrajiste con cursilerías.

—No recuerdo haber hecho eso —dijo apartándose de Sakura y recobrando la compostura.

—Claro que lo hiciste —dijo señalándolo acusadoramente—. Es porque no te quieres casar ¿Verdad? Sí es así, sólo tienes que decirlo.

—Dime Sakura ¿Por qué te quieres casar? —dijo Sasuke alisando las arrugas de su capa.

—¡¿Cómo que por qué?! Porque te amo —desvió la mirada ruborizándose al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¿Y acaso no puedes amarme sin estar casados?

—¡Claro que puedo! —dijo volviendo a ver a Sasuke.

—¿Entonces qué importa si estamos casados o no?

Sakura agachó la mirada apenada.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero… ¡Ah! ¡Lo estás haciendo otra vez! —gritó volviendo a señalarlo.

—No estoy haciendo nada.

—Sí, lo estás haciendo. Mira, el matrimonio es para demostrar que dos personas se aman.

—¿Demostrar? ¿A quién? Ya deberías saber que no me importa lo que los de más piensen.

—No es sólo para los demás. Es también para nosotros dos es… es como una promesa. Una promesa de que estaremos juntos toda la vida. De que yo soy tuya y tú eres mío.

Sasuke miró en silencio a Sakura.

—No necesito que nos casemos para prometerte eso. De hecho, creí que eso ya lo tenías claro desde hace tiempo. Pero si tanto lo quieres, hagámoslo.

El tiempo se paró para Sakura.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De verdad?!

—Sí, no es que lo acabe de entender y no es que me importe realmente. Que estemos o no casados no va a cambiar mis sentimientos por ti. Así que, vamos —dijo Sasuke dándose media vuelta y caminando en dirección contraria.

Por un momento Sakura se detuvo sin saber lo que estaba pasado.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora?! ¡¿Quieres que nos casemos en este preciso momento?!

—Sí —dijo sin detenerse.

—Pero Sarada aún sigue en la guardería y no hemos hecho una cita en el registro civil —dijo gritándole a su espalda.

—Le diremos cuando regrese a casa y estoy seguro que Kakashi podrá casarnos sin mayor problema.

—Pero no hay testigos y no puedo ir vestida así ¿Y los anillos?

—Gai-sensei siempre esta con Kakashi ¿No? El será nuestro testigo. Compraremos los anillos de camino y tu ropa está bien —su voz apenas oyéndose en la distancia.

—Debes estar bromeando… —dijo Sakura sin poder creérselo, era muy repentino.

"¿Pero acaso no querías casarte con Sasuke?" le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza "Te ha dicho que sí, Sasuke Uchiha va a casarse contigo" Ese pensamiento la reconforto. Respiró hondo y relajó los hombros.

—¡Espérame! —gritó corriendo tras él.


	13. Rojo

.

..

...

 **Rojo**

...

..

.

La paja arde como si estuviera empapada de gasolina. Mujeres y hombres gritan. Gemidos de dolor. Gritos de terror. Llantos de desesperación. Sólo las estrellas parecen ser testigos de la masacre que esta teniendo lugar.

Un niño huye de la sangre, perdiéndose en las sombras del bosque. Las lágrimas escurriéndole, las ramas de los arbustos arañando sus brazos. Voltea y ve el fuego, escucha los gritos. Cierra los ojos, aprieta los dientes, cierra los puños y el odio se instala en su corazón.

Se estrella contra una sombra demasiado suave para ser un árbol. Levanta la vista y ve un rostro pálido de rasgos afilados. El niño retrocede, arrastrándose por el fango y las hojas podridas, hasta que su espalda es detenida por un árbol.

—¿Qué pasa niño? Luces asustado —pregunta el hombre.

—¡Bandidos señor! —grita—. Han degollado a nuestras ovejas, han quemado nuestras casas, han matado a mi familia. —las lágrimas no dejan de correr por sus ojos. Cascadas de lamentos.

—Entiendo. Espera aquí —Camina despacio, pero con decisión.

El hombre, vestido de negro como la noche, pálido como la muerte. Las llamas lo bañan con su calor.

Los hombres del pueblo se defienden inútilmente, sus horcas y hachas poco pueden hacer contra las dagas y las espadas de los bandidos. Caen con el vientre abierto, sujetándose las vísceras, vomitando sangre.

Los niños y mujeres que tienen suerte mueren degollados o han logrado escapar. Las mujeres que no, lloran mientras les abren las piernas.

Sasuke desenfunda su espada, un largo y brillante tempano de hielo. Se mueve como un rayo, sus pasos amortiguados por la sangre. Los bandidos van cayendo uno a uno, con los corazones perforados, los cuellos cercenados, las cabezas volando. Las llamas bailan con él y poco a poco los gritos se van apagando. El silencio comienza a reinar sobre las llamas.

El choque de metal contra metal, las chispas perdiéndose entre las ascuas. Alguien ha logrado detener su estocada. Un hombre con el cabello rojo y los ojos dorados. Mira a Sasuke con deferencia. Guarda su Kodachi en la funda de su espalda y se levanta los pantalones. De no tener un cuchillo en el cuello, la mujer en el suelo hubiera huido.

El hombre de cabellos fuego sonríe, la emoción en su rostro, el ansia en sus ojos. Como por arte de magia, bolas de metal aparecen entre sus dedos. Estallan antes de llegar al suelo y un humo negro cubre el espacio en un instante.

Sasuke contiene la respiración. Su Sharingan despierta. Puede ver una figura de chakra moviéndose entre la negrura. Esquiva sus ataques con facilidad. Su enemigo responde con la misma agilidad. Sasuke supone que debe ser un ninja sensor para responder también en la oscuridad.

De poder ver a su oponente a los ojos. Sasuke lo hipnotizaría de inmediato. Pero no siendo este el caso, concentra chakra en sus manos, hace un par de sellos y gruesos rayos de electricidad comienzan a recorrer su espada; se mueven y relampaguean por el metal para luego ser tragados por la tierra como dragones atravesando las nubes.

El constante paso de electricidad hace que el metal de la espada se caliente rápidamente. En menos de un segundo la espada se pone al rojo vivo. Sasuke cambia el flujo de la electricidad, su intensidad y su dirección. Lo concentra en el filo de la espada y la luz blanca de la electricidad se vuelve roja. Los electrones del acero se separan de sus núcleos. Una espada de plasma nace. El acero no resistirá mucho, ni tampoco su mano. Pero sólo necesita un golpe.

El pelirrojo sabe que su oponente prepara algo, su arma brilla como un faro en la niebla. Y él se prepara a su vez. Sabe que el siguiente intercambio de golpes definirá la pelea. Hace una serie de sellos, sus brazos se vuelven roca, de sus manos brota un geiser de fuego. Su Kodachi brilla como un volcán entre nubes negras.

Se abalanza sobre su oponente y descarga todo su poder.

Sasuke corta el aire con un movimiento limpio. El sonido no tiene un medio para propagarse así que se hace el silencio. La kodachi y su fuego se parten en dos, la onda expansiva dispersa el humo, apaga las llamas. El corte de plasma viaja varios kilómetros a través del bosque, dejando un camino de fuego y luz.

El aire vuelve a su sitio y el sonido vuelve. Pero lo único que se oye son los gemidos del pelirrojo y su risa maniática. Ha perdido el brazo derecho desde el hombro y la mano izquierda. Sus heridas no sangran, cauterizadas al instante por la técnica de Sasuke.

El hombre de ojos dorados ve acercarse su muerte y la mira a los ojos. Uno rojo, el otro lila. Su sonrisa no puede ser más amplia. Si es por la mano de alguien como él no le importa morir. Su vida ha sido una gran mierda, pero su muerte ha sido todo un espectáculo, no puede pedir nada mejor.

—¡Espera! —grita un niño a la espalda de Sasuke—¡No lo mates! ¡Él es mío!

—Vete de aquí niño —le dice Sasuke sin emoción en la voz.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! —grita con la voz ronca— ¡Mira lo que le ha hecho a mi aldea! ¡Lo que le ha hecho a mi madre!

Sasuke mira a la mujer con el cuchillo en la garganta y la ropa quemada que estaba a unos metros. Voltea a ver al niño. No tendría más de doce años. El cabello negro, el odio en los ojos. Inevitablemente le recordó a él.

No le parecía apropiado o correcto, pero él no era nadie para hablar de perdón.

Clava su espada en el piso. Aun ardía al rojo vivo. Tardaría un par de horas en enfriarse. Se quita su guante de cuero con los dientes y lo arroja al suelo. Mira su mano. La quemadura en su palma tardara semanas en sanar.

—Si tanto lo quieres es tuyo —dijo haciéndose a un lado y señalando su espada con la mano.

El niño mira la carne roja en la palma de Sasuke, mira la espada. Avanza con las manos temblorosas, con las lágrimas aun aflorando en sus ojos. Hace un primer intento y aparta las manos de la empuñadura de inmediato, grita y llora por el dolor, pero no parece rendirse. Esta vez coge la espada con fuerza, la piel escuece, los ojos se le inyectan de sangre, el sudor cubre su cara, los gritos ahuyentan el dolor.

Se acerca al pelirrojo. Este no puede creer lo que está pasando. Lo que ya era un gran espectáculo se ha vuelto a un mejor.

—¡Vamos niño! ¡Veamos que tienes! —su sonrisa no puede ampliarse más.

—¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar sonriendo?! —grita el niño clavándole la espada en la pierna. El metal rojo atraviesa el hueso y la carne como si fueran gelatina.

El hombre grita y ríe. El niño retuerce la espada. Hace un corte torpe, golpea como si su arma fuera un hacha. La pierna se separa con facilidad a pesar de la ineptitud del niño. Apenas hay sangre. La espada cauteriza cada corte.

Sasuke se pregunta si debe permitir que aquello continúe. ¿Pero qué es lo que va a hacer? ¿Quitarle la espada al niño, abrazarlo y decirle que todo va estar bien? Era una opción ¿Pero luego qué? ¿Lo abandonaría ahí, a su suerte, con las manos manchadas de sangre? Podría llevarlo a Konoha. Esa era otra opción. Pasaría el resto de su infancia en el orfanato. Si no pasaba la prueba para ser ninja, podría aprender un oficio, integrarse a la aldea, llevar una vida normal. Era una opción. Era posible.

—¡Vamos niño! ¡Eso es todo lo que tienes! —El pelirrojo riendo como si no hubiera mañana, sudando como un cerdo— Nunca vas a matarme si sigues así.

—¡¿Matarte?! —dijo el niño clavando la espada en la otra pierna— Yo no quiero matarte. Quiero que sufras.

Las risas aumentan. Se vuelven más estridentes.

Después de las piernas, el niño sigue con lo que quedo del brazo izquierdo. Continua con las orejas, la nariz y los dientes. Corta la lengua y quema sus corneas. Lo desnuda y le corta el pene y los testículos.

Del pelirrojo no queda nada más que un torso que balbucea. El niño suelta la espada. Se arrodilla en la tierra quemada. Los ojos vacíos, la boca seca, ya no siente el dolor en las manos.

—¿Ahora que niño? —pregunta Sasuke.

—No lo sé —dice en un susurro—. Tal vez pueda vivir con él en el bosque o algo.

Sasuke cambia de opinión. Definitivamente no lo llevaría a Konoha.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

Leer con música de linkin park y peinado emo por favor.

 _ **kodachi:**_ tipo de espada japonesa demasiado corta como para considerarla una espada y demasiado larga para considerarla una daga.


	14. Recuerdos cicatrizados

.

..

...

 **Recuerdos cicatrizados**

...

..

.

—Sasuke ¿Por qué no quieres que Tsunade te coloque un nuevo brazo? —dijo Naruto levantando su vaso de sake con el brazo que tenía vendado.

—¿Por qué, dices? —Sasuke estaba sentado al lado de Naruto; en la barra de un bar donde la cantinera, con una larga cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara, atendía con una amable sonrisa—. No lo sé. Supongo que simplemente, no me apetece.

—¡¿Y porque no te apetece?! —exclamó Naruto pegándose al hombro de Sasuke—. Es súper útil tener dos brazos. Mira, puedes levantar dos vasos de sake al mismo tiempo —dijo quitándole su vaso a Sasuke. El alcohol se le había subido ya hace un rato.

Sasuke recuperó su vaso con un rápido movimiento y se sirvió más sake.

—No lo necesito Naruto.

—¡Mentira! —rezongó Naruto— ¿Entonces qué haces cuando te quieres rascar la nariz y tienes la mano ocupada?

—Ese es un escenario muy estúpido —dijo Sasuke con las mejillas rojas por el alcohol.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —exigió Naruto.

—Nunca me ha pasado eso, pero si me pasara, me rascaría con el hombro o el antebrazo.

—Que aburrido eres —se quejó el cara de zorro dando otro trago de sake.

—Como si me importara —replicó el aburrido bebiendo a su vez.

—Es que no te entiendo Sasuke. Es cierto que no tiene muy buen aspecto. Si lo miras de cerca parece queso —dijo Naruto levantándose uno de los vendajes y mirando la piel debajo—. Pero aparte de eso es un brazo igual que cualquiera. Puedes sentir con el, además de que es más resistente y se regenera solo. Si te lo rompes sólo tienes que alimentarlo con chakra y se curara en segundos. ¡Es fantástico! —declaró como si vendiera esos brazos de puerta en puerta— ¿Y me estás diciendo que aun así no quieres uno?

—A si es Naruto.

—¡Pues no te entiendo! —dijo alzando los dos brazos— ¡Mira! ¡Mira! —dijo poniéndose de pie— Esto es algo que nunca podrás hacer.

—¿Hacer el idiota?

—¡No! ¡Levantar ambos brazos! Es una sensación maravillosa ¿Sabes? Poder levantar ambos brazos cada vez que quieras. Yo lo hago unas cinco veces al día. Al levantarme, al desayunar, al almorzar, al cenar y cuando termino de cagar.

—Para Naruto.

—¿A que me tienes envidia?

—No te tengo envidia. No lo entenderías ¿Está bien? Ahora siéntate y cambia de tema.

Naruto se sentó, pero no cambió de tema.

—¿Por qué dices que no lo entendería? Si hay alguien en este mundo que puede entenderte soy yo —dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke volteó a ver su idiota sonrisa deformada aún más por el alcohol y la falta de equilibrio.

—Si eso es cierto, mi vida ha sido un fraude todo este tiempo.

—Vamos, no digas eso —dijo Naruto pasando su brazo por los hombros de Sasuke—. Vamos, dime. No creo que sea tan complicado como para que no lo entienda.

Sasuke hizo la cara a un lado con fastidió. Miró a la cantinera con su enorme cicatriz y su cálida y sincera sonrisa.

—Está bien —dijo apartando a Naruto con su brazo—. Pero hazte a un lado —Alzó la mano y llamo a la cantinera. Esta se acercó para ver que querían.

—¿Qué se les ofrece caballeros? —Cabello rojo, piel bronceada, ojos verdes y felinos.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Mientras no me pidas una cita.

—No te preocupes, él está casado —dijo señalando a Naruto con el pulgar, este saludo con una sonrisa— y yo no tengo interés en ti.

La chica sonrió divertida.

—Bien, en ese caso, dispara —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Si pudieras quitarte esa cicatriz ¿Lo harías?

La chica se quedó pensando un momento.

—No lo sé —dijo tocándose la cicatriz con la punta de sus dedos—Ha estado conmigo mucho tiempo ¿sabes? Es una parte de mí y tiene un significado importante, pero a la vez me da curiosidad saber cómo me vería sin mi cicatriz —dijo ladeando la cabeza—. Aunque mi novia dice que le gusta, así que probablemente no lo haría. Aunque si ella me lo pidiera… —cerró los ojos y con los dedos en la barbilla pensó en las implicaciones.

—Gracias, eso es suficiente —dijo Sasuke despidiéndola con una leve reverencia.

—Cuando quieran —dijo abriendo los ojos, y con un suspiró volvió al otro lado de la barra—. Eso ha sido raro.

Naruto con una sonrisa, la vio marcharse.

—Has entendido —preguntó dando un sorbo a su vasito de sake.

—¿Qué? ¿Esa fue la explicación?

—Esa fue la explicación.

—¡Pues explícamela! —dijo Naruto cogiendo a Sasuke de la cabeza y obligándolo a que lo viera.

—Deja de tocarme tanto Naruto —dijo zafándose de sus garras—. Es como dijo ella. Mi cicatriz me recuerda algo. Algo que no quiero olvidar. Eso es todo.

—Pues no entiendo.

—Ya me lo imaginaba.

—¡Es que mira! —dijo Naruto quitándose la chaqueta y arrancándose los vendajes de su brazo— Este brazo es como una cicatriz.

Sasuke miró el brazo prostético de Naruto. Ciertamente parecía queso. Blanco como el queso recién hecho, con gruesas venas que sobresalían de la "piel" como enormes y largos gusanos. Naruto apretó el puño y las venas palpitaron.

—No hay forma de que veas esto y no recuerdes lo que paso cada que te bañas o te cambias de ropa —dijo Naruto sonriendo desafiante—. Por eso digo que no te entiendo. Tener un brazo más o uno menos no borra lo que paso.

Sasuke guardó silencio. Se bebió lo que quedaba en su vaso de un trago.

—Entiendo —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad? ¿Eso quiere decir que te pondrás uno?

—¿Estas bromeando? Esa cosa es horrible —dijo saliendo del bar y con Naruto gritando algo sobre la cuenta.


	15. Foreshadowings

.

..

...

 **Foreshadowings**

...

..

.

Sasuke miró un cielo extraño. Una noche sin luna. Las estrellas agrupadas en patrones que nunca había visto.

Miró el suelo. Dos rinnegans de mirada muerta le saludaron. Sasuke desvío la mirada con frustración.

Círculos concéntricos aparecieron en su rinnegan y sus seis tomoes giraron en espiral. El espacio frente a él se deformó como un pañuelo de papel rompiéndose por un chorro de agua. Un portal se abrió y Sasuke lo atravesó.

...

..

.

—Naruto. Naruto. Despierta —Sasuke agitó el hombro de un Naruto que babeaba su almohada.

Naruto abrió los ojos con pereza como un oso perezoso después de cenar.

Al abrir los ojos lo único que pudo ver fue una sombra amenazante cerniéndose sobre él.

—¡Ah! —gritó entrando en pánico.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —gritó alarmada Hinata a su lado.

La habitación se iluminó con un resplandor naranja. Naruto entrando en modo Kyubi, agarró a la sombra por el cuello de la capa y la levantó del suelo.

—¿Quién eres? —dijo con voz seria.

—Naruto. Soy yo —dijo la sombra sin apenas inmutarse.

Naruto acercó más la cara y el resplandor de su chakra iluminó los finos rasgos de su amigo.

—¡Sasuke! —Naruto lo bajó con suavidad. Hinata encendió las luces— ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! —dijo volviendo a la normalidad.

—Quiero que me acompañes a un sitio —dijo acomodándose su capa—. Es importante.

Hinata más relajada se sentó en la cama y prestó atención a Sasuke.

—¿Qué? ¿Y no podía esperar al amanecer?

—Sí, podría haber esperado —dijo como si estuviera dando las noticias.

—¡¿Y porque no esperaste?! —gritó Naruto estupefacto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, pero su voz no tenía un ápice de culpa—. Aun no controlo muy bien esta técnica y perdí la noción del tiempo estando del otro lado. Quería aparecer cerca de ti, así que sólo seguí tu presencia, pero tal parece que me trajo demasiado cerca.

—¿De que estas hablando? —dijo Naruto dejando caer los hombros junto con su postura.

El rinnegan de Sasuke se activó. Los tomoes giraron, el espacio se movió y un portal apareció al lado de Naruto. Este se hizo a un lado como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!

—Una puerta espacio-temporal. Te lo explicare todo en el otro lado —dijo desapareciendo en el portal.

Naruto lo vio desaparecer con el presentimiento de aun estar soñando. Volteó a ver a su esposa.

—Cuídate —le dijo ella con una sonrisa compasiva.

...

..

.

Lo primero que sorprendió a Naruto fue la claridad del cielo. Aguas negras. Un espejo de oscuridad. Pupila del universo. Estrellas brillantes como el polvo que debe desprender las alas de las hadas. Lo segundo fue que el piso estaba tibio, podía sentir el agradable calor a través de sus pies descalzos.

—¿Dónde estamos? —dijo con la boca abierta.

—No lo sé —dijo mirando también las estrellas.

—¿Eh? —dijo Naruto inclinando la cabeza a la derecha.

—Sólo sé que es otro planeta.

—¿Otro planeta? ¿Estas bromeando?

—Naruto ¿En serio te parezco la clase de persona que hace bromas?

Naruto lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—No. Pero deberías hacer unas de vez en cuando. Eres demasiado serio para tu propio bien —Sasuke ignoró el comentario. Naruto suspiró —Entonces ¿Cómo sabes que es otro planeta?

—Por las estrellas —dijo señalándolas con un movimiento de su cabeza—. Las constelaciones son diferentes.

—Ah. Ya veo —exclamó Naruto, aunque no tenía idea de constelaciones—. Y no me trajiste sólo para ver las estrellas ¿verdad? —dijo después de un rato de mirar el cielo.

—Sí, lo hice —dijo con seriedad.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad? —Sasuke asintió. Naruto volteo a ver las estrellas y a su amigo—. Bueno son bonitas y todo, pero…

—Es una broma.

Naruto lo miró con molestia.

—He cambiado de opinión. Eres demasiado serio para hacer bromas.

Sasuke ignoró el comentario. Naruto volvió a suspirar.

—Entonces ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Por eso —dijo señalando a su derecha con la cabeza —Naruto abrió los ojos ante el enorme árbol dios que se alzaba hacia las estrellas— Y por eso —dijo Sasuke, esta vez señalando a unos metros enfrente de ellos.

Naruto levantó los brazos y una pierna como si hubiera visto un muerto.

—¿Qué rayos es eso?

—Un muerto —dijo Sasuke con la voz plana.

—¡Ya sé que es un muerto! ¡Puedo verlo! Lo que quiero decir es… —se detuvo al ver el brillo en los ojos de Sasuke—. Deja de bromear y sólo dime que es.

—Es alguien del clan Ōtsutsuki.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo Naruto acercándose cautelosamente al cadáver.

El parecido con Kaguya era innegable. Sexo masculino, cabello largo y lacio, albino. El rinnegan en los ojos abiertos. Un gran agujero donde debería estar el corazón.

—¿Tu lo mataste?

—No ya estaba ahí cuando encontré este lugar.

—Ya —dijo Naruto mirando a su alrededor. No veía más que piedra y arena hasta el horizonte. El aire húmedo, el ambiente cálido como si fuera medio día. Un silencio antinatural reinaba sobre aquel planeta— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? El portal que cruzamos es esa nueva técnica que mencionaste ¿Verdad?

—Sí, se me ocurrió cuando encontré unas ruinas antiguas en las montañas del país de la nube. Había un mural que retraba la llegada de Kaguya a este mundo —Naruto miró a Sasuke con una sombra en los ojos—. Se abría un portal en el cielo, ella caía a la tierra y plantaba una semilla. Cuando peleamos con ella y nos trasportó a diversos mundos, creía que habían sido espacios creados por ella. Como el espacio al que se trasportaba Obito. Pero cuando vi el mural pensé que en realidad podrían ser lugares reales. Le pregunte a Kakashi como ha inventado el Kamui y me dijo que todo empezó con un sueño. Se había despertado en un espacio oscuro con columnas rectangulares. Más tarde se daría cuenta de que ese lugar era el espacio que Obito Uchiha había creado con su sharigan. Pero dice que después de ese sueño empezó a tener la sensación de estar en aquel lugar todo el tiempo o más bien, su ojo era el que parecía estar conectado a ese lugar. Así que empezó a entrenar para que su ojo sintiera mejor esa presencia y así nació el Kamui. Kakashi también me dijo que lo más probable fue que el día que tuvo ese sueño fue el día que Obito creo su dimensión.

"Yo empecé a sentir una presencia similar desde el momento en que Hagoromo me dio el rinnegan —Naruto escuchaba con atención—. Pero no hacia un lugar sino al árbol dios —ambos miraron el titánico árbol—. Siempre creí que la presencia del árbol era rara. Era como sentir un hormiguero. Una cacofonía de voces. La seguía sintiendo incluso cuando del árbol no quedó más que un tocón. No le di importancia, pensé que era propio de la naturaleza del árbol, hasta que escuché la explicación de Kakashi. La presencia del árbol se siente así porque en realidad son una infinidad de presencias superponiéndose. Cada árbol shinju está conectado con los demás. Me centre en una de esas presencias y entrene mi rinnegan para que distinguiera cada una de ellas sin dificultad. Así fue como pude abrir portales a esos mundos.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo único que hiciste fue entrenarte para distinguir presencias y de pronto puedes viajar a otros planetas?

—Claro que no Naruto. Esa fue la explicación sencilla. El proceso es más complejo. Tiene que ver con la naturaleza del chakra y el espacio. Si de verdad quieres escuchar los detalles te los contare.

Naruto se lo pensó mejor. Lo anterior ya había sido una explicación bastante larga y además seguramente no entendería los detalles.

—Olvídalo —dijo con un gesto de la mano.

—En ese caso. Cuando llegué a este mundo encontré este cadáver. No tengo idea cuánto tiempo lleva aquí. Por eso te traje. Tu rango es mucho más amplio que el mío ¿Quiero ver si puedes sentir a otros del clan Ōtsutsuki en este planeta?

—Entiendo —dijo Naruto mirando al horizonte.

Se sentó con la posición de flor de loto en el suelo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a reunir chakra de la naturaleza. Estuvo un rato en esa posición.

—Imposible —dijo abriendo los ojos con alarma.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡No hay! No hay chakra de la naturaleza en este lugar.

—El suelo es bastante cálido, así que debe haber una importante actividad geotérmica debajo. Eso debería ser suficiente energía natural ¿No?

—¡Claro que no! —dijo Naruto poniendo de pie de un brinco—. Bien podría haber un sol dentro del planeta, eso no me serviría para entra al modo ermitaño. El chakra de la naturaleza no viene del viento, el agua o la luna, viene de las cosas vivas. Pero aquí… —Naruto señaló el lugar con los brazos—. Debería haber al menos insectos debajo de la arena o musgo creciendo en las rocas ¡Algo! No tiene sentido, el ambiente es cálido y el aire es húmedo. Pero no hay nada.

Sasuke miró el ominoso y desértico paisaje.

—Bueno, ya lo suponía.

—¿Cómo que ya lo suponías?

—Hasta ahora he explorado once planetas. Todos están igual de muertos que este. —Naruto tragó saliva—. Nos dijeron que el árbol dios había nacido de la sangre derramada por las guerras, pero ahora creo que en realidad el árbol sólo se nutrió de esa sangre. Se nutre de la vida de la tierra hasta que la mata.

—Pero entonces ¿Por qué nuestro planeta no es un desierto como este?

—El árbol da un fruto cada mil años. En nuestro planeta el fruto nació sólo dos veces. La primera utilizó la energía del planeta. La segunda vez utilizó el chakra de los bijūs para volver a crecer. El árbol terminó por convertirse en la estatua de gedō mazō y ahora esta sellada en otro planeta. Pero aquí, el árbol siguió exprimiendo al planeta durante milenios hasta que lo mato. Ahora estoy, casi seguro de que eso es lo que hacen los Ōtsutsuki. Se quedan en un lugar alimentándose del fruto del árbol hasta que el planeta muere y pasan al siguiente. Se matan entre ellos por el fruto. Volviéndose cada vez más fuertes. —Un silencio abrupto surgió después de esas ultimas palabras. El rostro de Naruto se ensombreció— Seguiré explorando.

—Es una locura Sasuke, si lo que dices es verdad ¿Qué piensas hacer si te encuentras con uno de esos monstruos? Un solo fruto fue capaz de crear a los nueve Bijūs. Sabes lo fuerte que será alguien que ha comido varios.

—Es lo único que puedo hacer Naruto. Tal vez encuentre una forma. Los Ōtsutsuki sin duda volverán a la tierra. La presencia del árbol sigue uniendo a nuestro planeta con los demás. La conexión entre el árbol y el rinnegan también me inquieta. Tal vez el rinnegan nació del árbol en un principio o tal vez... —guardo un silencio aciago.

—Sasuke ¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Naruto con una gota de preocupación.

El rinnegan se activó. Sus tomoes giraron y un portal se abrió al lado de Naruto.

—Vuelve a Konoha. Descansa. No hay nada más que puedas hacer por ahora.

Los dos se miraron en silencio.

—Prométeme que no harás nada imprudente.

—No te preocupes Naruto, si necesito tu ayuda la pediré.

Naruto sonrió con amargura y desapareció. El portal se cerró y Sasuke se quedó contemplando las estrellas.

Probablemente haya preocupado a Naruto por nada. Todo lo que había dicho era cierto, pero las presencias que sentía en cada árbol eran casi innumerables, cientos de miles o incluso millones. Puede que los restos del clan Ōtsutsuki pasen la eternidad sin pisar la tierra. Puede que después de milenios se cansen de guerrear entre ellos y decidan quedarse en un planeta o puede que terminen matándose entre ellos.

Sasuke no lo sabía. No tenía idea alguna. Por eso necesitaba seguir investigando, porque también existía la posibilidad, no sólo de que alguien del clan Ōtsutsuki volviera a la tierra, sino de que después de eones de matar a los suyos y alimentarse del fruto, el ultimo del clan Ōtsutsuki terminaría por convertirse en el ser más poderoso del universo. Un ente indescriptible, un dios ominoso.

Sasuke no sabía si ese momento estaba cerca o lejano. Si después de explorar los suficientes planetas, Sasuke descubriera que todos ya estaban muertos, que el fruto ya había sido cosechado a lo largo de todo el universo, que el cadáver en el suelo era el último rival, que la tierra es era el último lugar por visitar. Si descubriera que ese ser abominable ya existía ¿Qué podría hacer?

Nada.

Sólo podía confiar en la suerte, creer que aún había el suficiente tiempo. Detener el cataclismo antes de que sucediera. No había otra forma. La única posibilidad que Sasuke veía era competir con ellos, arrebatarles el fruto, destruir los árboles. Convertirse el mismo en ese dios que tanto temía.

Esperaba aun tener tiempo.

Por lo pronto se acercó al cadáver y miró sus rinnegans muertos. Era un buen lugar por donde empezar. Extirpó el rinnegan derecho del cuerpo inmóvil. Su mano se manchó de sangre fría.

El Sharingan en su ojo derecho y el rinnegan en su mano se miraron. Incluso ellos sabían lo que estaba por comenzar.


	16. Relaciones Toxicas

.

..

...

 **Relaciones toxicas**

...

..

.

—¿Señor que le paso en su brazo? —pregunta un niño de enormes ojos negros.

Sasuke, que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido en las aguas termales, miró al niño con pereza.

—¿Qué le paso al tuyo? —preguntó sin mucho tacto.

El niño se tocó su muñón del brazo izquierdo.

—Un lobo me mordió en el bosque. La herida se infectó y tuvieron que quitármelo.

—Ya veo. Lo siento —dijo por decir algo. Sasuke volvió a cerrar los ojos. Estaba cansado después de haber atravesado el desierto. Sólo quería sumergirse en el agua caliente y dejar de pensar.

—¿Y al suyo que le paso? —volvió a preguntar el niño.

—Tuve una pelea con mi mejor amigo —dijo sin abrir los ojos.

—Debió ser una terrible pelea —dijo el niño mirando intensamente a Sasuke.

—Sí, lo fue.

—¿Y por qué se peleó con su amigo?

—Teníamos diferentes ideas sobre la misma cosa. Él quería hacer una cosa, yo otra. No podíamos hacer lo que queríamos sin que el otro nos estorbara. Así que terminamos pegándonos.

—¿Y quién gano?

—Él. Al final terminó convenciéndome. Probablemente fue lo mejor.

—Hmm. Entonces ¿Su amigo lo golpeó hasta que usted cambio de opinión?

—Bueno yo también lo golpee. Pero, sí, básicamente eso paso.

El niño pensó un momento en lo que le había dicho.

—Mi mamá dice que eso es bullying.

Sasuke no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—Para ser justos yo también le hice bullying por bastante tiempo.

—Entonces ¿Ambos se hacían bullying?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo es que eran amigos?

—Ni yo mismo lo sé niño, ni tampoco sé cómo es que lo seguimos siendo.

—¿Y dónde está su amigo ahora?

—No lo sé. Probablemente en su casa o en su oficina. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo.

—¿Y no lo extraña?

—No, no mucho —dijo sorprendiéndose de aquella verdad de la que no se había dado cuenta—. Pero eso es porque desde aquella pelea puedo sentirlo. Se formó una conexión entre nosotros. Puedo saber si está bien o en problemas.

—¿Una conexión? ¿Cómo cuando dos personas se enamoran?

—Claro que no —dijo lenta y claramente—. Fue porque el primer ninja Hagoromo nos dio su chakra. Al venir ese chakra de la misma persona y ser separado en dos, se formó una conexión entre las dos masas de chakra. En esencia lo que siento no es a Naruto, sino al chakra de Hagoromo que él tiene y que resuena con el chakra de Hagoromo que yo poseo.

El niño inclinó la cabeza sin entender de que hablaba.

—Son cosas de ninjas, niño. No las entenderás si no eres ninja.

—No soy ninja, pero creo que es bueno que este separado de su amigo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Dos personas que se hacen bullying no son amigos. Por eso mi mama se separó de mi papa. Dice que era una relación toxica.

Sasuke no supo cómo responder a eso.

—¡Nozu! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Deja de molestar al señor. —el padre de Nozu le dio un coscorrón al niño— Siento mucho las molestias señor…

—¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?! —se quejó Nozu.

—Porque hablas demasiado. Ya te he dicho que no andes molestando a las personas.

—¡Le voy a decir a mama! ¡Por eso te dejó, porque eres un bruto! —El niño lo golpeó en los genitales. El padre encogió las piernas y soltó un gemido. Nozu se fue corriendo.

—Maldito niño —se quejó intentado seguir a su hijo que ya había salido por la puerta.

Sasuke los vio marcharse en silencio. Si juzgaba sus relaciones por lo que acaba de decir el niño, toda su vida había sido una relación toxica.

Se encogió de hombros y sumergió sus oídos en la silenciosa agua caliente.


	17. Sobrecargo de emociones

.

..

...

 **Sobrecargo de emociones**

...

..

.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Me amas? —preguntó Sakura con más temor que timidez en la voz.

Sasuke acarició su suave cabello. Sakura se sumergió en su pecho y él pudo sentir su respiración en la piel desnuda.

—No lo sé —dijo con sinceridad, mirando el techo con la mirada perdida.

Sakura no dijo nada. Se quedaron abrazos en silencio. Envueltos por las sedosas sabanas. Sumergidos en el perfume de la intimidad.

Sasuke no había amado nunca a nadie. O al menos no de la forma que Sakura lo amaba a él. Sin duda había amado a su hermano, a su madre, y su padre. Pero después de eso, fue como si su corazón se hubiera convertido en un pozo seco. No podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera odio.

Pasaron los años y el odio remitió. Pero eso no mejoró las cosas. Ahora su alma era como una esfera de acero sellada al vacío. Nada entraba, nada salía. Pudo sentir más cosas aparte del odio, pero todas se resbalaban en el frio metal. Nada lo calaba realmente.

Sin duda sentía aprecio por Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura. Podía incluso decir que quería a Sakura. Pero estaba bastante lejos de ese sentimiento intenso y enloquecedor que dicen que es el amor. Lo que sentía era algo más suave, como el calor que se siente al beber un té caliente en invierno.

No creía que fuera capaz de volver a sentir algo con la misma intensidad con la que había odiado. Como si todos los años de odiar hubieran sobrecargado su máquina de sentir y ahora estuviera agotada. O tal vez era un mecanismo de defensa de su mente, tal vez si volviera a sentir algo con la misma intensidad su corazón no pudiera soportarlo más y le explotara.

Como sea, ahora su existencia era neutra, no sentía demasiado, pero tampoco sentía nada. Era un alma gris. Un corazón que no podía volver a sobrepasar su propio limite sin riesgo de estallar.

—Pero estoy seguro de que te quiero —dijo sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

Sakura comenzó a reír, su agitación cosquilleó en el pecho de Sasuke.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —dijo pasando sus brazos por la espalda de Sasuke—. Supongo que eso es suficiente, por ahora.


	18. Fetiche

.

..

...

 **Fetiche**

...

..

.

—Puedo concederte el deseo que quieras. Pídeme cualquier cosa, yo la cumpliré. Mi poder es infinito y está más allá del alcance de tu imaginación. Así que seré capaz de cumplir cualquier capricho que anhele tu corazón.

Sasuke miró con desconfianza a la rana dorada de ojos plateados que le hablaba con tanta soltura.

—¿Cualquier deseo?

—¡Cualquiera! Soy un espíritu generoso y a ti, mi salvador, te mostrare mi poder.

—Dime, si eres tan poderoso ¿Cómo es que un simple mercader te tenia atrapado en una jaula? —Sasuke había salvado una caravana mercante de unos bandidos. Como recompensa, el dueño de la caravana le dio comida exótica, unas monedas de oro y una extraña rana parlante. Como Sasuke no tenía el más mínimo interés en las ranas, la dejo en libertad, y ahora, al parecer, la rana quería agradecerle.

—Esa es una larga historia, pero, debido a mi enorme poder y mi egoísmo fui sellado en esta forma. Ahora, la única forma en que puedo liberarme es usar mi poder en un acto de pura humildad. Y que mejor acto de humildad que agradecer a la persona que me ha liberado de ese sucio mercader y su gorda hija.

—Así que si me cumples un deseo ¿Serás libre?

—Así es. Finalmente dejare esta forma atrás y mi alma podrá volver a ser humana.

—¿Qué pasa si te libero y resulta que eres un demonio que quiere destruir el mundo?

—No tienes que preocuparte. Mi cuerpo fue destruido hace siglos. Fue mi alma la que fue sellada en este cuerpo de rana. Una vez que mi alma sea libre, volverá al mundo de los espíritus y por fin podre descansar en paz. Así que por favor pide tu deseo joven caballero. Estoy cansado de ser una rana.

Sasuke miró a la extraña rana, algo seguía sin cuadrarle.

—Entonces ¿Llevas siglos en esa forma?

*Croac*

—Digo… —la rana carraspeó— ¡Así es noble señor!

—¿Y cómo es, que en todo este tiempo no has podido liberarte? Si todo lo que tienes que hacer es cumplir un deseo, pudiste haber ido con algún niño y cumplirle cualquier tontería que te pidiera.

—Lo hice. Lo hice, pero nada dio resultado. Mujeres, hombres, niños y niñas. Ancianos, convictos, ladrones, héroes, prostitutas, asesinos, reyes, nobles, campesinos. Personas de todo tipo. He concedido cientos de deseos. Y aun así sigo atrapado en este cuerpo.

—Espera. Has concedido cientos de deseos de infinito poder.

*Croac*

—Sí, estimado señor.

—Entonces ¿Cómo es que no se ha acabado el mundo?

—Gentilhombre, no comprendo lo que quiere decir.

—¿Qué tal si te pido que pongas una segunda luna en el cielo?

—No puedo.

—¿Si pido deseos infinitos?

—Prohibido.

—Quiero convertirme en dios.

—Eso no es posible.

—Revive a mi familia muerta.

—Los muertos, muertos se quedan.

—Pensé que tus deseos eran de un poder infinito.

—Lo son —*croac*

Sasuke no dijo nada. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por donde vino.

—¡Espere! ¡Espere! ¡Abnegado hidalgo! —dijo la rana dorada saltando tras él— ¿De verdad no hay nada que quiera? Puedo hacer que las rosas rojas sean azules. Antes eran moradas ¿Sabe? O puedo hacer que las nubes se muevan en sentido contrario, o que las aves canten una nota más grave o más agudo o que el agua simple te sepa a mandarina o puedo otorgarte el poder de hablar con los grillos, son muy simpáticos, te caerán bien. ¿No le apetece algo así?

Sasuke se detuvo y lo volteó a mirar.

...

..

.

A varios kilómetros de distancia. En cierta casa en la aldea de Konoha. A cierta chica de cabello rosa le crecieron una talla los senos mientras dormía.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Es oficial. Se me terminaron las ideas. Envíen ayuda.


	19. Deseos de cambio

.

..

...

 **Deseos de cambio**

...

..

.

Sasuke caminaba por las concurridas calles nocturnas de Konoha. Chamarra de cuero, playera roja, pantalones de mezclilla negros, obviamente. Un collar de obsidiana, cabello rebelde que se movía con la misma arrogancia que su dueño y una sonrisa en la boca que podría devorar el mismísimo corazón de la diosa del amor.

Vio a una chica linda pasar a su lado. Inmediatamente Sasuke se peinó con la mano, se interpuso en el camino de la chica con elegancia y le ofreció una rosa roja.

—Una flor para otra flor —dijo con la voz suave y cálida de un café caliente por la mañana. En labios de otro, aquella frase trillada hubiera resultado chocante y repulsiva; la chica hubiera salido corriendo o terminando por golpear a su acosador. Pero en labios de Sasuke Uchiha eran poemas escritos con sangre de musa.

La chica tomó la rosa con delicadeza —Gracias —dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y la voz con una nota más aguda.

—Dulce muchacha de ojos verdes, dame la mano y endulza mi noche ¿Qué te parece si vamos cenar? —Sasuke sonrió. Dientes brillantes como la luz de la luna.

—L-lo siento, tengo que volver a mi casa —dijo la chica gritándose por dentro por rechazar tal oferta.

—En ese caso permíteme acompañarte, no puedo dejar que la belleza camine sin guardia en la oscuridad —dijo Sasuke poniéndose en posición de firmes y extendiéndole el brazo.

La chica lo tomó del brazo con la mente en blanco, deslumbrada por la seductora belleza de su pretendiente.

—Así que dime ¿Qué asuntos provocan que una chica como tú salga y vague por las calles desbocadas de Kono…

...

..

.

—Para —La voz dura y fría de Sasuke— No hay forma de que yo me comporte así —dijo casi con asco.

—Pero lo hacías ¿Verdad, Sakura? —dijo Naruto.

—Sí —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa—. Eras todo un gigolo —tenia las mejillas rojas por el alcohol.

Hacía mucho que los tres no se reunían y habían ido a un bar para recordar y hablar.

—No importa. No quiero saberlo. Era todo una ilusión de todas formas. ¿Qué sentido tiene que me hablan de eso ahora?

—Por qué es graciosísimo —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona—. Todo el mundo era diferente. A Kiba le gustaban los gatos, Ino era súper tímida, a shino le daban miedo los insectos…

—Hinata era súper agresiva —continuó Sakura—. Shikamaru era un infantil, a Choji no le gustaba comer demasiado y Tsunade, lo creas o no, ¡Tsunade tenía el pecho plano! —dijo eso ultimo como si fuera lo más importante de todo.

—Ya dije que no me importa. Además, lo único que hacen al contarme eso es hablar mal de ustedes mismos.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Sakura. Naruto le dio otro trago a su cerveza.

—Lo que hace el Tsukuyomi es crear un mundo que cumpla las fantasías del afectado. Así que si sus compañeros aparecieron en ese mundo con diferentes personalidades fue porque en realidad no les agradan sus personalidades reales.

—Ahora que lo mencionas. Es verdad que no tiene mucho sentido —dijo Sakura apoyando su mejilla en la mano— Porque la verdad, a mí tampoco me gustaba el Sasuke de esa dimensión. Era demasiado superficial y mujeriego.

—Vamos Sakura, me vas a decir que no te gusto que Sasuke se comportara como un caballero contigo —dijo Naruto picándole las costillas.

Sakura le jaló un cachete a Naruto.

—No negare que al principio me alagó la atención que me daba, pero sus acciones estaban vacías. Hacia lo mismo con un montón de otras chicas, por eso digo que era un superficial. Yo no era nada para él, sólo era otra en el montón de chicas. Ese Sasuke no era mi fantasía en aquel tiempo ni en este.

—Entonces ¿No era atención lo único que querías de Sasuke o su físico? —preguntó ingenuamente Naruto.

—¡¿Pero qué clase de chica crees que soy, Naruto?! —dijo volviendo a jalarle los cachetes con más fuerza—. Para que lo sepas, Sasuke no me gusta sólo por su físico.

—Entonces que más te gusta de mí —preguntó Sasuke.

—Bueno… —Sakura soltó a Naruto, sorbió de su cerveza y desvió la mirada avergonzada—. Tu seriedad tan bien es parte de tu encanto. A diferencia del otro Sasuke, sé que cualquier cosa que venga de ti será real. Por eso la atención que me brindas, aunque sea poca, me hace sentir especial.

—Ya veo —Sasuke dio un trago a su cerveza.

—Eso es muy cursi —dijo Naruto.

—No minimices los sentimientos de una mujer —le dijo Sakura pegándole en la frente con un dedo—. Además, seguro que el Sasuke del otro mundo era así por tu culpa.

—¿Por qué mi culpa? —dijo Naruto sobándose la frente con ambas manos.

—Porque ese no era el Sasuke de mis fantasías, así que debió ser el tuyo.

—¿Por qué el Sasuke de mis fantasías sería un mujeriego?

—No lo sé. Eso deberías preguntártelo a ti mismo.

—Yo sé muy bien cómo sería el Sasuke de mis fantasías y definitivamente no sería un blandengue como el Sasuke del otro mundo.

—Entonces como se… —Sakura calló, no quería saber cómo sería el ideal de Sasuke para Naruto. Seguramente no tuviera nada que ver con su ideal—No, olvídalo, no quiero saberlo.

—Pues te lo diré de todas formas. No sería ese mujeriego que vimos. Seria… seria… seria… como nuestro Sasuke, pero no tan sombrío, que hablara un poco más de él…

—Que sonriera más… —completó Sakura.

—Que no se hubiera centrado tanto en la venganza… —acompañó Naruto.

—Que hubiera valorado más a sus amigos y compañeros…

—Que no se tapara la mitad de la cara con el pelo…

—Es para ocultar el rinn… —intento defenderse Sasuke.

—No importa, es horrible. Los emos ya no están de moda —le cortó Sakura.

—Y si vistieras otros colores que no fueran oscuros, parece que trabajas en una funeraria.

"Como si ustedes vistieran otros colores" pensó Sasuke mirando a Naruto con molestia.

—Y si pasaras más tiempo con tu esposa.

—Y que me regalara algo en mi cumpleaños —dijo Naruto mirando a Sakura.

—¡Que se acordara de los cumpleaños al menos!

...

..

.

Sasuke bebió un trago de cerveza ¿Debería pararse y marcharse? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban enumerando sus defectos? No es que le molestara. No mucho. Después de todo ¿No les había hecho él cosas peores?

—Está bien, suficiente —sus amigos guardaron silencio ante la autoritaria voz de Sasuke—. Comprendo sus, sugerencias y en base a ellas intentare cambiar.

—¡¿De verdad?! —respondieron al unísono Naruto y Sakura.

—Claro que no.


	20. Distanciamiento

.

..

...

 **Distanciamiento**

...

..

.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Qué quieres Naruto?

—¿Qué tan seguido tienes sexo?

Sasuke no dijo nada. Miró fijamente a Naruto como quien mira a una mosca nadar en su sopa. Su primer impulso fue dar media vuelta. Pero no quería que Naruto pensara que estaba huyendo de la pregunta… un segundo…

¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que pensara Naruto?

Esa última pregunta lo perturbo más que la pregunta de Naruto.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno… porque… —Naruto se rascó la nuca avergonzado— Hinata y yo lo hemos hecho mucho últimamente…

—¿Y no es normal? Están buscando tener un hijo ¿No?

—Sí, pero aun así Hinata no queda embaraza. Nuestro médico me dijo que, muy probablemente, la ansiedad de buscar un embarazo, es precisamente lo que esta impidiendo el embarazo. Así que pensé que quizá lo estábamos intentando demasiado. Que las inmensas ganas de querer un hijo nos generaron un gran estrés a la hora de hacerlo y ahora… cada que lo hacemos, siento que es más por obligación que porque queremos hacerlo. Así que estaba pensando que tal vez sea mejor darnos un tiempo, relajarnos y volver a querernos a nuestro ritmo.

—Suena bien —dijo Sasuke—. Deberías decirlo eso Hinata.

—¡Pero es que no sé cómo hacerlo! —exclamó Naruto alzando sus manos a la altura de la cabeza—Hinata se ha esforzado mucho desde que decidimos tener un hijo. Ha intentado ser más sexy. Propone que tratemos nuevas posiciones. Me da masajes antes de hacerlo para que me relaje, se compró lencería y hasta le ha dado por hacer cosplay… Cada que llega el momento no puedo pararla, decirle que no.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te está estresando tener tanto sexo?

Naruto asintió como un perico que ve caer la lluvia.

—Que gran problema.

—Lo sé —dijo Naruto con los ojos azules brillándole por la comprensión de Sasuke.

—Era sarcasmo Naruto.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué siempre te burlas de mí?

—No me estoy burlando de ti. Es sólo que desde mi perspectiva. Tú no tienes un problema.

—¿A no? ¿Entonces como lo llamarías?

—Una queja.

—¡Claro! A ti te parece una queja porque Sakura ya está embaraza. Pero si no lo estuviera, no me tratarías con tanta indiferencia.

—Lo dudo mucho —A Sasuke toda esta conversación le estaba resultando extraña. No precisamente incomoda, sino ajena, como si todas esas cosas que le contara Naruto le pasaran a una raza extraterrestre con la que no tiene nada que ver.

Lo que había dicho Naruto le había removido algo por dentro.

Sakura estaba embaraza.

Fue el último en enterarse. Cuando regresó a Konoha fue la primera palabra que le dijo Sakura. Aun no lo asimilaba. Sería padre y lo que sentía no era alegría, ni ansiedad o miedo. Lo que se le revolvía por dentro era una sensación de extrañeza, como si no pudiera creer que esas cosas estuvieran sucediendo en su vida.

Casarse, tener hijos, formar una familia. Nunca había prestado atención a esas cosas y ahora que todas esas cosas estaban sucediendo a su alrededor tan deprisa, era como si no le estuvieran sucediendo a él, como si estuviera viendo una película.

—¿Cuántas veces lo hiciste con Sakura antes de que ella quedara embaraza?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Una, probablemente.

—¡¿Una?!

—Sí, tampoco es que lo hagamos muy seguido. Una o dos veces, cuando estoy aquí. Y si no fuera porque Sakura es la me obliga, lo más probable es que no tuviéramos sexo.

Sexo, sexo, sexo. Esa era otra cosa que extrañaba a Sasuke.

—¿Estas bromeando? ¿Qué acaso no te gusta?

—No es que no me guste. Es una sensación agradable, pero ¿Cómo decirlo? —Sasuke cerró los ojos y buscó las palabras—. Es extraño, toda esta conversación me parece tan extraña. Cuando mencionas la palabra sexo, que Hinata busca quedar preñada, que Sakura está embaraza. Cuando mencionas todo eso, no puedo evitar que en mi cabeza todos ustedes se transformen en animales de granja. Vacas que inseminar, leche que ordeñar, potras dando a luz, cerdas amamantando a sus lechones. No puedo evitar recordar que somos simples animales y no puedo acercarme a esa faceta de mi humanidad. No es que la rechace o que la odie, es que lo único que provoca en mi es turbación. Tal vez es porque estoy más acostumbrado a quitar, que a dar vida. Pero cuando mencionas todo esto no me siento humano, no me siento parte de ustedes. Siento que soy otra cosa. Un hibrido de humano. Un clon sin genitales que no puede morir.

Naruto lo escuchó en silencio.

—Bueno creo que tienes razón. Lo mío sí son quejas. Tú sí que tienes problemas.


	21. Aburrimiento Inmortal

.

..

...

 **Aburrimiento inmortal**

...

..

.

El dios de la oscuridad, deidad de mil pueblos, demonio de muchos otros, plaga de la humanidad, devorador de almas, hijo de Luzbel, rey de los demonios, la cristalización de las lágrimas de dios, el primero y el ultimo de su especie. Vlado Uchiha Drakul Sasuke. Mejor conocido en esta era por "El chupa vacas".

Un apodo vulgar en opinión de Sasuke. Pero no es como si le importara. Ya no más.

Se hallaba tomando su baño mensual de luna llena, en la torre más alta de su castillo. Las ventanas con vidrieras rojas abiertas de par en par, iluminaban una amplia sala vacía. Lisas paredes de piedra, sin ningún adorno; sólo un viejo sillón y Sasuke, "El chupa vacas" con su capa negra y sus ojos azabache mirando el blanco de la luna.

—¡Amo! ¡Amo! —gritó una ronca voz femenina desde las escaleras. Sonidos de fuertes pisadas de botas se acercaban como las pisadas de un elefante corriendo en un corredor estrecho— ¡Amo! —de la puerta asomó un ser deforme y jorobado, brazos demasiado largos para su cuerpo, piernas pequeñas y regordetas, torso redondo y abultado, cabello rosa y enmarañado como una mata de malas hierbas creciendo en un edificio abandonado.

Haruno Ygor Sakura.

—¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo? —dijo Sasuke con voz aburrida.

—¡Amo! ¡Hay alguien en las puertas buscándolo!

—¿Y qué quiere? —dijo sin dejar de mirar la luna.

—¡Dice… ¡Dice que viene a matarlo!

Algo se asomó con timidez en los ojos de Sasuke. Algo que hacía mucho había olvidado ¿Qué es lo que era? ¿Cómo era llamado? ¿Curiosidad? ¿Emoción? ¿Expectativa? ¿Diversión? No tuvo tiempo de recordarlo, la emoción, tan rápido como apareció volvió a ocultarse, tal vez por otros mil años.

—Déjalo entrar.

—¿Amo?

—Que lo dejes entrar.

—¡Pero amo…

—Sakura… —No alzó la voz, no la contaminó con ira, aprensión o autoritarismo. Eso requeriría una acción y un esfuerzo que no quería, ni recordaba, como hacer. Sólo dejo salir un poco, una pizca, un grano de sal del oceánico poder que poseía. La piel y el cabello se le cubrieron de un denso humo, tinta negra que se movía como el fuego. Sólo fue por un momento, una fracción de segundo…

Sakura se encogió en su sitio y se puso de rodillas.

—En seguida Amo. Lo lamento muchísimo —dijo con la voz de un perro callejero apaleado. Se levantó y salió corriendo a cumplir sus órdenes. Los pechos moviéndose dentro de los harapos como verrugas gigantes.

...

..

.

—Amo. Le he tr… —un hombre con botas altas y armadura de cuero empujó a un lado a Sakura y entró en la habitación como un ciclón.

—¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Van Helsing Naruto! ¡Cazador de monstruos! ¡Y vengo a cortar tu cabeza, comerme tus corazones y robarme tus testículos! —gritó emocionado un hombre de ojos azules y una hirsuta mata de cabello color paja, todo debajo de un sombrero de ala ancha.

—¿Uzumaki Van Helsing? —susurró Sasuke sin siquiera mirar al hombre— ¿Por qué me es tan familiar ese apellido? ¿Tú lo sabes Sakura?

—¡Este hombre…¡Este hombre debe ser descendiente de los Van Helsing, amo! ¡Sus más acérrimos enemigos! —dijo Sakura temblando de rabia y miedo al recordar tan blasfemo apellido.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde está el monstruo chupa vacas? ¿Me dijiste que estaría aquí? —dijo Naruto, buscando con la mirada en todos los rincones de la enorme habitación.

—Ya recuerdo. Sí, los Uzumaki Van Helsing. Así que el imbécil de Minato sobrevivió. Me alegro por él.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi padre?

—¿Acaso tu padre tiene… No lo sé… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue Sakura?

—Quinientos setenta y siete años, amo. —dijo la jorobada con prontitud.

—Sí ¿Acaso tu padre tiene esa edad? —dijo Sasuke con la mirada perdida aun en la luna.

—¿Eh? No —dijo dubitativo.

—Entonces supongo que será tu tátara-tátara-tátara-tátara-tátara abuelo o algo así.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De cosas sin importancia —dijo Sasuke desdeñando la conversación con un gesto de la mano—. Entonces ¿Has venido por mi cabeza?

—¿Eh? No, no por la tuya sino por la del monstruo chupa vacas.

—Ese soy yo.

—¿Eh? —Naruto se acercó a mirarlo mejor—. ¡No es posible! ¡Los monstruos son más… monstruosos! Tiene grandes dientes y brazos y piernas retorcidos como… como… esa cosa rosa —dijo señalando a Sakura. Esta lo miró con odio, no por el obvio insulto sino por la larga y sangrienta relación que tenía su amo con la familia Uzumaki Van Helsing. En silencio se estaba preparando para atacarlo.

—¿Nunca has visto a un monstruo con apariencia humana? —preguntó Sasuke con desinterés.

—No ¿Acaso existe algo así?

—Supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Tiempo atrás quedaron los tiempos donde los monstruos ancestrales podían cambiar de forma y aterrorizar a una ciudad entera. Sus vástagos no son más que simples ratas de alcantarilla, meras plagas que pueden ser exterminadas como cucarachas. Ahora todos los grandes poderes han muerto o están sellados, perdidos para siempre en la inevitabilidad del tiempo.

—No entiendo de lo que hablas —dijo Naruto que si estuviera mirando a un demonio predicar la biblia—. ¿Me estás diciendo que tú eres el chupa vacas? Según la gente del pueblo es un monstruo de más de dos metros de altura, dos hileras dientes, colmillos del tamaño de un niño y ojos rojos como el fuego del infierno.

—Una descripción pintoresca, sin duda. Pero como puedes ver, esa descripción no se ajusta con mi persona, ni con la de mi verdadera forma.

—¿Tu verdadera forma?

—No importa —dijo Sasuke volviendo a alzar la mano con desdén—. Tengo curiosidad, descendiente de Van Helsign. Si venias por mi cabeza ¿Por qué tocaste a mi puerta? ¿Por qué viniste de frente? Tu ancestro era un maestro a la hora de atacar por sorpresa, de tender trampas y golpear desde el lugar menos esperado. Espero tú tengas un talento similar.

—No es de caballeros atacar por la espalda. Siempre voy de frente para que mi oponente pueda verme y tener así un combate digno.

Sasuke volteó a verlo por primera vez. Una sonrisa idiota adornaba sus labios. Había un fuego travieso en sus ojos y despedía un aura brillante, la misma que tendría un niño al darle su comida a un mendigo. Inocencia. Eso era. Nunca la había visto en un adulto.

—Esa es la cosa más estúpida que oído jamás.

—Sí, me lo dicen seguido —dijo sobándose la nuca.

—¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?

—Bueno —Naruto mostró una sonrisa orgullosa—. No es por presumir, pero soy muy fuerte. No hay monstruo que no pueda vencer.

—Ya veo —dijo Sasuke volviendo a ver la luna.

—Pero, de todas formas, no parece que haya ningún monstruo aquí.

—Ya te lo dije. Yo soy "El chupa vacas".

—¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Acaso tú vas por las noches y te bebes la sangre de las vacas de los campesinos?!

—No. Ya no bebo sangre de animales. Tiene un aroma demasiado fuerte para mi gusto. Ahora sólo bebo sangre de mi esclava ¿Cierto, Sakura?

Sakura asintió orgullosa.

—Así es. Así es, mi amo no tiene necesidad alimentarse de sucias vacas —dijo Sakura mostrándole a Naruto una cicatriz roja y fresca en su muñeca derecha—. Yo lo alimento cada noche con una copa de mi propia sangre.

Naruto miró con repulsión la cicatriz de la jorobada al imaginarse la escena.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa con esos aldeanos? Primero me ponen ese apodo tan insultante y después me acusan injustificadamente ¿Por qué se volvieron tan insolentes? —dijo Sasuke intentando sonar ofendido, aunque no le importaba realmente.

—Debe ser porque hace mucho que no bajamos al pueblo a pedir tributo. Amo. Debieron cometer el terrible pecado de olvidarlo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Hace cuánto que no visitamos el pueblo?

—Noventa y tres años señor.

—Pues debe ser cierto que no recuerdan quien soy realmente. A veces olvido que los humanos tienen una vida tan efímera.

—Espera un momento… —dijo la voz inquisitiva de Naruto. Cuya mente por fin había empezado a procesar las palabras que le llegaban—. Te alimentas de sangre… Al parecer has vivido cientos de años… Dices que eres un monstruo con apariencia humana… y te gusta mirar la luna… Acaso… Acaso… ¡¿Eres un hombre lobo?! —anunció Naruto dando un paso al frente y desenfundado un largo cuchillo de reluciente plata.

Sakura iba a arrancarle el cuello a mordidas a Naruto, pero su amo la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

—Soy un vampiro, descendiente de Van Helsing.

—¿Un vampiro? No puede ser, los vampiros se extinguieron hace cientos de años.

—Pues supongo que debo ser el último. Lo que me sorprende es que aun haya hombres lobo —dijo sin sorprenderse realmente—. ¿Era fuerte?

Naruto asintió en silencio y sin bajar la guardia.

—Lo era. Uno de los monstruos más fuertes a los que me he enfrentado.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo era? ¿Qué era capaz de hacer?

—Bueno, su forma humana era algo llamativa pero normal. Tenía un aspecto algo salvaje, un despeinado pelo castaño, piel trigueña, ojos negros, con pupilas verticales como hendidura, pronunciados dientes caninos, y marcas de color rojo en sus mejillas. Pero cuando se transformaba, se convertía en un monstruo peludo de más de dos metros, podía quebrar piedras con sus dientes y saltar grandes distancias sin esfuerzo. Podía partir a un hombre por la mitad con sus garras y derribar una torre de piedra con pura fuerza bruta.

—Ya veo. Una lástima. No era tan fuerte entonces.

—¡¿Cómo dices?!

—¿Tan bien le quitaste los testículos?

—¿Eh?

—Cuándo entraste aquí dijiste que venias por mi cabeza, mis corazones y mis testículos.

—Sí, bueno se los quite.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Que por qué? Pues porque valen un montón de dinero.

—¿Eh? —dijo Sasuke genuinamente intrigado— ¿Por qué alguien pagaría por una parte de algún monstruo? Su carne y su sangre son venenosos para los humanos. Sus restos vuelven infértil la tierra y el olor de su muerte atrae a otros monstruos. Lo más sensato es quemar sus cuerpos.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Que su sangre y su carne son venenosos, dices. Pues para eso se utilizan, para hacer venenos —Sasuke lo volteó a ver con sorpresa—. Además, sólo son venenosos en grandes cantidades, pero en pequeñas dosis y preparados de cierta forma, tiene propiedades interesantes; por ejemplo, una pisca de polvo de escamas de sirena cura la impotencia en hombres. La infusión de ojo de ciclope, aplicada regularmente en los ojos cura las cataratas. El extracto de hígado de hombre lobo incrementa la fuerza temporalmente, etc. Además, sus huesos son muy resistentes y se usan para fabricar diversas herramientas. Mi jefa, Tsunade, dice que los monstruos son el futuro de la medicina.

—¿Tu jefa?

—Sí, mi jefa. Dirige la compañía de cazadores de monstruos y preparados farmacéuticos "Van Helsing Company S.A. de C.V." Todos los derechos reservados.

—¿Me estás diciendo que hay un grupo de humanos que se dedica a cazar monstruos para convertirlos en medicinas?

Naruto asintió orgulloso.

—Sí, es un trabajo peligroso, pero muy bien pagado, con excelentes prestaciones, seguro dental y además te vuelve un imán de muje…

Una escalofriante sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sasuke. Hace tanto que su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna que los músculos de su cara crujieron y se quejaron como maquinaria oxidada.

Era gracioso. Irónicamente graciosísimo.

Los humanos, que habían pasado más de dos mil años escondiéndose y siendo alimento de monstruos, ahora se dedicaban a cazarlos para curar la impotencia sexual. Era absurdo. Estúpidamente absurdo.

Sasuke carcajeó. Rió como nunca había reído. Una risa insondable y penetrante. Sus dientes y sus colmillos blancos volvieron a ver la luz después de más de trescientos años. Era una risa demoniaca que crispó la piel de Naruto y le arrancó lagrimas a Sakura.

La risa reverberó en la habitación como el aleteo de un enjambre de murciélagos. Sasuke se tapó los ojos con una mano y apoyó su pecho en las piernas. Mientras seguía riendo, las vidrieras de rojo rubí se resquebrajaron, los perros y los lobos de las cercanías aullaron. Los murciélagos chillaron. Los conejos salieron de sus madrigueras, las ratas y las alimañas salieron debajo de sus rocas y corrieron en dirección contraria. Los bebes lloraron en sus cunas y los niños tuvieron pesadillas. Los hombres se despertaron sobresaltados y con las pupilas dilatadas. Las mujeres tuvieron sueños húmedos.

El humo de llamas negras brotó con la risa de Sasuke y cubrió su piel. Una tenue niebla roja se sumó a la mezcla y una columna de arcano poder se elevó al cielo. El castillo tembló y el suelo alrededor de la columna de poder comenzó a agrietarse.

La noche acarició el oscuro poder y recordó a los dioses olvidados. La lluvia de sangre y muerte. Los mil años de guerra. El cristal de las vidrieras reventó y los trozos rojos volaron al cielo igual que lagrimas rojas. El cielo lloró y la tierra rugió.

El rey había vuelto.

El silencio cayó con aplomo sobre el castillo y sus alrededores. El viento desapareció y una calma muerta reino con tiránico dominio.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento por primera vez en cien años. Una luz olvidada brilló en sus ojos.

—Parece que el mundo aún tiene cosas que mostrarme —dijo peinándose el pelo con una mano—. Vamos. Te acompañare —dijo poniendo una sonrisa en sus rojos labios y una mano amistosa en el hombro de Naruto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vamos a dónde?!

—Te ayudare a atrapar al monstruo que ha estado desangrando a las vacas de los aldeanos —dijo sonriéndole con los ojos y dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Y esperó que puedas mostrarme más —dijo deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Eh? ¿Más de qué? —dijo Naruto mirándolo patidifuso.

—Más de esta diversión —Sasuke comenzó a bajar las escaleras, sus pasos tranquilos y pacientes alejándose de los oídos de un Naruto que se quedó plantado en su sitio sin saber qué hacer.

—¡Que te muevas humano imbécil! —dijo Sakura pateándole el trasero a Naruto— ¡¿Qué no escuchaste a mi amo?! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete!

—¡Sí! ¡Ya escuché! ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! —se quejó Naruto que comenzó a moverse a trompicones—¡No me pegues jorobada!

—¡¿A quién llamas jorobada?!

Naruto no lo sabría hasta después, pero había liberado, sin querer, la peste sobre la tierra.


	22. Recuerdos robados

.

..

...

 **Recuerdos robados**

...

..

.

La arena le quemaba los pies. Las sandalias ninja no eran las más adecuadas para caminar por el desierto.

Estaba sudando a borbotones, el calor le asfixiaba y le cocinaba. La ropa negra atrapaba el calor y la luz del sol como un hoyo negro. No era la indumentaria más adecuada para atravesar este infierno.

Se llevó la mano a la cintura y sacó una cantimplora. Sólo había dos tragos de agua.

—¿Qué clase de idiota viene al desierto sin agua? —dijo un camaleón humanoide que asomó la cabeza por encima de la arena.

Sasuke le lanzó unos shurikens. La cabeza del camaleón volvió a enterrarse bajo la arena. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

—No entiendo ¿Por qué armas tanto revuelo sólo por un gorro? —Esta vez el camaleón asomó la cabeza vistiendo el largo trozo de tela morada que Sasuke usaba para cubrirse la cabeza—. Entiendo que te guste. Naturalmente a mí también me gusta, por eso te lo robe. Pero de ahí a arriesgar tu vida por un trapo me parece excesivo. Si te mueres aquí, será sólo tu culpa, yo me ofrecí a comprártelo, pero al parecer er… wup —Sasuke intentó cortarle el cuello con su espada, pero el filo solo se encontró con el ardiente aire.

Una lengua delgada y fuerte salió de debajo del pie de Sasuke y se enredó en su tobillo. La lengua tiró y su pierna izquierda se hundió hasta la rodilla. Forcejeó y jaló durante un momento hasta que liberó su pierna de la arena.

Su sandalia ninja había desaparecido.

La cabeza del camaleón volvió a asomarse, pero estaba vez veía al lado contrario, dándole la espalda a Sasuke. Este sólo podía ver su nuca. Pero sobre su cabeza, además de su gorro, también esta su sandalia.

—Puedo hacer esto durante tres días ¿Sabes? Soy de metabolismo lento y no necesito mucha agua ni comida. Al contrario tuyo, puedo sobrevivir en el desierto tan bien como la arena.

Los camaleones tienen ojos grandes y los de este en particular le ocupaban la mitad de la cara. Sasuke le hubiera lanzado un Genjutsu desde el primer momento. El problema era, que este jodido camaleón era ciego. Ciego como un topo, los ojos blancos se le movían repulsivamente en sentidos contrarios como si aún pudieran ver algo.

Sasuke avanzó un paso. El camaleón escuchó el ruido de la arena crujir bajo el pie de Sasuke y dándose cuenta de que lo tenía en la espalda desapareció con la velocidad de un rayo. La pierna derecha de Sasuke desapareció bajo la arena y cuando la libero su otra sandalia había sido robada.

Escuchó al camaleón reír a su espalda. Una risa burlona de una boca sin dientes, la abría y la cerraba como un muppet. Sus dos sandalias sobre la cabeza.

"Esto es estúpido" se dijo Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Eres un idiota! —le gritó el camaleón abriendo mucho la boca. Volvió a desaparecer en la arena.

Sasuke suspiró intentando mantener su sangre fría bajo aquel abrasador sol.

—Sí que soy un idiota —dijo reprendiéndose a sí mismo por hallar tan tarde la solución a su problema.

Se mordió el pulgar, realizó una serie de sellos y dejo caer la palma sobre la arena.

—¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Dos enormes invocaciones aparecieron. Sasuke activó su rinnegan y miró a las dos criaturas, el rinnegan se reflejó en sus ojos y ahora Sasuke podía ver lo que ellos veían.

La gigantesca serpiente negra se sumergió en la arena como si fuera agua, sintiendo con su lengua el olor y la vibración que el camaleón dejaba en la fresca arena de las profundidades.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el camaleón salió de la arena, brincando y gritando como una rana.

—¡Idiota! ¡No me subestimes! —El camaleón podía moverse bien bajo la arena, pero su especialidad era correr por sobre esta. Sus manos y pies eran palmeados, sus dedos eran anchos con escamas lisas como la porcelana y sus palmas eran rugosas como la roca. En cuanto se puso en cuatro patas y comenzó a correr, la arena salió despedida como el agua empujada por una lancha de motor. Como un cohete enfiló hacia el horizonte riendo maniáticamente.

Sin duda era rápido, más rápido incluso que la serpiente. Pero no tan rápido como el vuelo de un águila. La gigantesca envergadura de la majestuosa ave descendió en picada a una velocidad de vértigo.

Para cuando el camaleón ciego sintió la brisa en su nuca, ya era demasiado tarde. Giró la cabeza rápidamente y enredó su lengua alrededor de las patas del ave, justo en el momento en que esta intentaba cogerlo con sus garras. Como resultado el águila tropezó y rodó por la arena, llevándose al camaleón entre sus plumas, que no pudo esquivar al ave debido a su tamaño y su velocidad.

Cuando se detuvieron el águila desapareció entre una inmensa nube blanca. El camaleón respiraba agitadamente sobre la arena, pensando que tal vez estuviera a distancia suficiente de Sasuke como para intentar recomponerse. Tomó aire y se dispuso a correr de nuevo cuando una enorme boca con dos largos colmillos venenosos surgió de la arena y se tragó al camaleón de un bocado.

La serpiente salió de la arena enfrente de Sasuke y dócilmente abrió la boca. Amarrada a su lengua estaba el camaleón, al que le escurría saliva de serpiente por todo el cuerpo.

Sasuke le quitó sus cosas. Sacudió lo mejor que pudo sus sandalias y se las volvió a poner. Rebuscó entre los pliegues del gorro y sacó una fotografía. Unos dobleces aquí y allá, arena pegada con baba de serpiente, pero nada más. La foto estaba en perfecto estado. Sasuke la limpio con su playera y guardó la foto de su hija recién nacida bajo la faja de su pecho.

La serpiente desapareció y el camaleón cayó sobre la arena con un gemido. Sasuke le lanzó el trozó de tela a la cara, que chapoteó gotas de saliva.

—Puedes quedártela —dijo dándose media vuelta.

—Gracias —dijo el camaleón entre quejidos.


	23. Misantropía

.

..

...

 **Misantropía**

...

..

.

Sábado. Noche de verano. La fresca brisa meneaba el cabello de Sasuke como si bailara con él.

Era una fecha de celebración en la aldea. El festival de verano. Se suponía que Sasuke iba a acompañar a Sakura, pero no le apetecía. No importaba de todas formas, ya la acompañaría otro día y ella terminaría perdonándoselo. Y si no lo hacía… bueno, una responsabilidad menos. No es como si tener o no una novia lo hiciera más o menos feliz.

En lugar de estar paseando en esta agradable noche del brazo de su linda novia, Sasuke había preferido sentarse en la cabeza de piedra de Hatake Kakashi. Ahí, desde el borde de la banda ninja del sexto Hokage podía ver toda la aldea. Sus luces de colores, moviéndose de aquí para allá. Hormigas luminiscentes. Luces y más luces, en la tierra y en el cielo.

Aquel paisaje relajaba a Sasuke. Era mucho más relajante que ir al lado de Sakura, empujando gente, ensordecido por la fuerte música y el barullo de cientos de personas, aturdido por el olor a sudor, a comida chatarra, a aceite quemado, a pólvora.

No le gustaban las fiestas ¿Que tienen de especial? Estar rodeado de un monto de desconocidos, escuchar sus charlas sin sentido, oliendo su aliento alcohólico, respirando tabaco, escuchando música que no le gustaba, ser juzgado por personas que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

Prefería la soledad y aquella noche la añoraba todavía más, no había ninguna razón en particular, era sólo que cuando al resto del mundo le daba por juntarse, a él le daban ganas de hacer lo contrario.

Vacaciones, días festivos, fiestas nacionales, cumpleaños, aniversarios, festivales, navidades, sobre todo navidades. Cada que la gente comenzaba a darse buenos deseos y a pregonar la unidad, a Sasuke le entraban ganas de pintarles un dedo medio enorme en la cara e irse a vivir en lo profundo de las montañas.

—¡Hey! ¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué tan solitario? —Sasuke reconocía esa voz. La conocía tan bien que ni siquiera volteó a ver a Naruto. Vestía un fresco yukata naranja que se movía seductoramente con la brisa.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti ¿No deberías estar con Hinata?

—Pues resulta… —Naruto se sentó al lado de Sasuke— …que fue a pasear con cierta chica de cabello rosa para consolarla porque al parecer su novio la dejó plantada.

—Ya veo.

—¡Ya veo nada! ¡¿Es lo único que puedes decir?! ¿Por qué no fuiste al festival? Todos tenían ganas de verte ¿Sabes?

—Lo dudo, pero, aunque fuera cierto… —Sasuke miró las estrellas, ausente—. Simplemente no tenía ganas de ir Naruto.

El rōnin de yukata naranja lo miró entornando los ojos.

—Llevó un rato preguntándome algo Sasuke y en vez de darle más vueltas te lo preguntare ¿Acaso nos odias?

—¿Acaso tu odias a los mosquitos?

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Nada —dijo poniéndose de pie— No os odio a ti, ni a Sakura, ni a Kakashi, ni siquiera a nuestros compañeros de la academia. —El viento agitó la manga del brazo que le faltaba— Sólo odio al resto del mundo.


	24. Dulce helado

.

..

...

 **Dulce helado**

...

..

.

La niña de diez años comía con una delgadilla cuchara su helado de vainilla. La calidez del sol de abril podía sentirse incluso a través de la sombrilla que cubría su mesa. Suéter color melón, camisa blanca, corbata, gafas y falda roja. Su colorido atuendo contrastaba con el monocromático negro de su padre, aun así, ambos transmitían el mismo aire de pulcritud y formalidad.

—¿Tú no quieres? —dijo Sarada dándole otra cucharada a su helado.

—Gracias, pero no me gusta el helado —dijo Sasuke que se limitaba únicamente a ver como su hija comía.

—¿Papa?

—¿Hmn?

—¿Mama y tú están divorciados? —dijo intentando sonar natural.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sarada comió más helado antes de contestar.

—Porque en mi clase hay un niño que dice que su papa solo viene de vez en cuando a visitarlo, y que cuando viene apenas hablan, y que su mama siempre se la pasa hablando mal de su papa. —con cada enunciado Sasuke sintió una punzada en la espalda—Y sus padres están divorciados —Sarada miró la cucharilla y la giró en sus dedos—. Es lo mismo con nosotros, por eso me estaba preguntando si no estaban divorciados.

—No estamos divorciados Sarada —le dijo su padre con toda la seriedad que podía expresar. Una sonrisa hubiera sido mejor, pero a él no se le daban las sonrisas.

—Si es por mí, no tienen porque que preocuparse —dijo Sarada desviando la mirada y removiendo el helado con la cucharilla—. Ya no soy una niña ¿Sabes?

¿Que era esto que estaba pinchando a Sasuke? ¿Era culpa? ¿O una simple molestia?

—No estamos separados Sarada —la niña siguió jugando con su helado no muy convencida, mirando hacia otro lado, absorta en la sombra de los árboles. Sasuke también desvió la mirada—. Si Sakura quisiera divorciarse de mí yo no me opondría. Pero no creo que eso llegue a pasar nunca.

Sarada miró a su padre.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tu madre es… Ya sabes cómo es tu madre. Una vez que agarra algo no lo suelta.

—Sí, supongo —esa escueta afirmación pareció convencer más a la niña que la seria afirmación de su padre.

Sarada volvió a comer de su helado.

—Entonces tu madre habla mal de mí todo el tiempo.

—No todo el tiempo —dijo con la cuchara en la boca—. Y no es que hable mal de ti, son más bien como quejas. Se queja porque no estás en que casa, se queja cuando estas en casa, se queja de aquello y lo otro.

—¿De aquello y lo otro?

—Sí, de aquello y lo otro —dijo Sarada señalando con su cuchara a la izquierda como si fuera aquello y a la derecha como si fuera lo otro.

—Ya veo.

—¿Qué es lo que ves?

—Que tu madre se queje tanto de mí, significa que piensa mucho en mí ¿No crees?

—Supongo —dijo Sarada terminándose su helado.

—¿Quieres otro?

—No, me he empalagado.

—Sí, a mí también.


End file.
